


Truth With Consequence

by JLaLa



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate District Twelve, Alternate Panem, Complete, F/M, M/M, No hunger games, everlark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 53,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLaLa/pseuds/JLaLa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gale said that they could make their own rules when it came to their marriage.</p><p>Katniss was about to take it a step further.</p><p>Set in an alternate District Twelve and alternate Panem</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

 Just a little inspiration from one of my favorite shows.

_The characters of The Hunger Games Trilogy do not belong to me._

Truth with Consequence

_**Chapter One** _

**Year One**

It was only natural that Katniss would marry Gale.

It was what everyone expected in District 12. They had always been connected at the hip since they were children. He had been her first kiss and the only boy that she would allow to take her around the dance floor during festivals—much to the envy of the other girls, both Seam and Merchant.

So when he asked her one snowy day if they should make it official, Katniss nodded and their lips met briefly in a chaste kiss.

It was a clean-cut deal.

Her wedding day, like her proposal, was straightforward. Both she and Gale went to sign their marriage license in the records office. She was in the blue dress that used to be her mother’s with her coal black hair pinned up in an intricate braid while he wore a pressed shirt and slacks.

Gale took her hand and gave her a smile before signing his name. When it was her turn, Gale took her right hand and guided it to write her name where it belonged. She watched as his hand led hers and the inky lines that looked so foreign on the parchment.

“There,” he pronounced quietly into her ear. “Your married name.”

That was her name? It looked so strange.

“I guess,” Katniss replied.

She had never learned to write properly. After her father died, it had been left up to her to take care of her family. She had taken to hunting with Gale for meat, selling the game to the Merchants in town. Schooling had been her last priority.

The two had managed to purchase a small house in the Seam, close to both their families. It was a box, really; a one level house with a tiny kitchen and two small back rooms. One would be their bedroom and the other room would be for the eventual children.

Katniss tried not to think about what was expected of her later that night .

Somehow, her mother’s discussion from last night about ‘marital duties’ lingered in her mind. It had been horribly awkward as her mother talked about Gale ‘entering’ her and how it would be painful at first but she would eventually get used to it.

“You ready?” he asked Katniss as she found herself staring at their new house.

“Yes.”

Together they entered their house and found their families waiting for them. Katniss’ mother and Prim stood to one side of the room while Hazelle, Gale’s mother, and his brothers, Vick and Rory, stood at the other. Posy, Gale’s little sister, was being watched at the Hawthorne home—she was three and too young to understand what was going on.

“Katniss!” Prim rushed towards her older sister and Katniss let go of Gale’s hand so they could embrace. “Congratulations.”

“Thanks, sweetie,” Katniss said affectionately and pressed her warm cheek to Prim’s cool one.

Her mother then went to her and Katniss could see the hope in her mother’s eyes; the hope of future grandbabies and a long, loving marriage.

She reached for her mother holding her tightly, nervous of what was to come. “Mama…”

“Remember what I said, Katniss,” her mother whispered in her ear. “Keep a calendar of your cycle. I know you and Gale don’t want babies now so remember to just go to him when you know that it’s safe. Will you be okay, tonight?”

Katniss nodded.

Their toasting was a quick affair.

Both Katniss and Gale were familiar with how to kindle a fire but it surprised her to see that the loaf of bread that they received wasn’t a stale one. It was golden brown and when Gale ripped a piece off, she could see that the inside held bits of dried fruit and nuts.

“Could we afford this?” she asked him after they fed each other their pieces.

“It was a present.”

++++++

Katniss took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair.

She could do this.

She smoothed the front of her nightgown—a simple white linen made by Prim and her mother.  Her hands shook nervously and it wasn’t until this moment that she realized how naïve she was about relationships between men and women.

She had seen Gale naked once. They used to sneak off to swim in the small pond behind the wire fence that bordered their District. They had been children at that time so she never thought much about his body.

Then last year, Gale had kissed her and his hand had traveled to cup her breast. She had no problem with it because she knew Gale knew his limits. He had kept his hand there until their lips pulled apart and left it at that.

“Katniss?” Gale knocked on the bathroom door. “You okay?”

“Yes!” She patted her hair down. “I’ll be right out.”

When Katniss entered the room, she found Gale standing by the bed. 

He looked her over and grinned. “You look beautiful.”

Her mouth was dry when she replied. “Thanks.”

As he walked towards her, Katniss tried not to shake. She was suddenly desperate to go home and be tucked into bed with her sister as they told each other about their days.

It never hit her how much she was going to be giving up marrying Gale; her childhood, her innocence, her confidant and sister. Something inside her began to hurt.

Gale lifted her chin and he studied her eyes for a moment before brushing the tear that fell helplessly down her cheek.

“We don’t have to do this tonight,” he said after a moment. “I don’t expect anything of you or us. This is our marriage—we can make our own rules.”

Katniss felt the relief rush through her and she nodded giving him a small smile.

Leading Katniss to her side of the bed, Gale pulled the blanket back and let her lay down before covering her.

Kissing her forehead, he went to his side and got into bed next to her.

She was no longer scared. Gale would never hurt her.

He gave her a small smile. “Good night, Katniss.”

Gale blew out the lone candle that lit the room and then laid back. She entwined her hand in his as she fell into a peaceful slumber.

++++++

**Year Two**

When their first year of marriage ended and the second one started, Katniss was still as innocent as she was the day of their wedding.

No one questioned why there was no baby conceived the previous year and she had settled into a peaceful life of being Gale’s wife. They still did the same things. They hunted and sold game to the Merchants. They went to festivals and people would comment on how wonderful they looked together.

Every night, however, they would get into bed and Gale would kiss her forehead but never attempt to touch her.

Katniss began to wonder if there was something wrong with her. She had a decent figure, her breasts were a good size in comparison to the other Seam girls, and her hips were full, which was considered desirable.

Yet, she was still a virgin.

Four months passed and her eighteenth birthday came. The whole family assembled at the Everdeen home to celebrate. Her sister was fourteen now and looked like a blooming rose; her cheeks flushed and her blue eyes beaming as she presented the cake to Katniss.

“This is too much,” Katniss told her as Prim placed the cake in front of her. “Please don’t tell me that you made this.”

“Of course not,” Prim replied with a bright smile. “I got it from the Mellark bakery. It’s your eighteenth birthday—this is a special year.”

Gale kissed her cheek and she looked up at him in surprise—he was rarely affectionate in public. “It’s a nice cake—as far as cakes go.” She beamed back at him and he placed a single candle in the middle for her to blow out. “Make it a good one.”

She wished for a better year.

“I hope you were wishing for a baby, Katniss,” Hazelle said as she began to slice the cake. “I’d love to hold a little one before the year is over.”

Her eyes met Gale’s and he handed her a plate to put the slice on. “Mom, we’re not rushing it.”

“I’m just saying,” his mother remarked. “I was already expecting you a month after your father and I toasted.” She looked over at Katniss’ mother. “I’m sure that you want the same thing—a baby with Katniss’ beautiful hair and eyes.”

“Of course,” Katniss’ mother replied. However, there was something else lurking behind her answer. “She is still very young, however.”

“People are starting to talk,” Vick remarked. “Especially since Madge Undersee just got married and is already expecting a little one. Some people are wondering if maybe something is wrong.”

“Like what?” Katniss put her fork down.

“It’s just mindless gossip,” Prim said shooting a glare at her brother-in-law. “Now let’s just forget about it. Rory, help me get the presents for Katniss.”

The night ended in a strange tone.

When Gale went to walk his family home, Katniss’ mother pulled her aside. They sat by the fireplace and her mother looked Katniss over.

“He’s never touched you,” she pronounced.

“Of course he has!”

“Don’t lie to me, Katniss,” her mother responded and took her hands. “I can see it in your eyes. You’re just as chaste as the day you married Gale.”

Katniss bowed her head. “That first night, I was so scared,” she said quietly. “I think I scared him off.”

Her mother lifted her chin. “Do you think you’re ready to try again?” Katniss nodded resolutely. “Then tonight maybe you should tell him that you want to try for a baby. Show him that you’re desirable—convince him that you want him more than anything else in the world.”

“How?”

“I don’t know.” Her mother shrugged as she looked into her eyes. “Only you can unlock that secret in your husband. It’s a wife’s instinct.”

++++++

A wife’s instinct. She _should_ know what Gale wanted from her.

“Gale?” She approached him carefully as she walked to their bed. He was already waiting for her to join him with a calm smile. “I was thinking that maybe we should try—for a baby.”

A frown formed at his mouth. “Don’t listen to my mother—“

“It’s not that,” she interrupted and crawled into their bed. Turning to face him, she rested her bottom on the soles of her feet. “After our first night, you just never—“ Katniss tried to form the words but her tongue seemed glued to the roof of her mouth.

Taking a deep breath, she did the one thing that could possibly help. Slowly, she slid one of thin straps of her nightgown off her shoulder then did the same to the other side. Once they were off, she tugged the top down slowly revealing herself to him.

Katniss held her breath the entire time as Gale examined her. She waited for him to reach for her; to touch her, to do something.

“Don’t do this.” His hand reached over and she exhaled when he slipped the straps of her gown back on her shoulders. “I thought you were the kind of person who never let anyone tell them what to do. You never cared what people thought—“

“I care what you think, Gale,” she suddenly said. “I’m yours. You’re mine.”

He seemed taken aback by the statement. They stared at one another for a moment before he was getting out of bed and throwing his pants back on.

“Where are you going—“

“Out,” he stated tersely throwing his hunting jacket on. “Your present is in the closet.”

With that, he was gone.

Katniss sat confused. What had just happened? She always thought she knew Gale—his every thought and mood. They were best friends. They were husband and wife.

Yet, she found herself thinking that she had married a complete stranger.

Getting up, Katniss walked to their closet and opened the door. Inside were a new bow and the fanciest set of arrows that she had ever owned. Taking it out, she looked them over before placing them in her corner of the room. Why did she feel so disappointed?

Was she expecting something romantic? That wasn’t like her.

However, after blowing out the candle on his side, she laid her head on her pillow and allowed the tears to fall.

++++++

“Katniss.”

Someone was shaking her. Whoever it was smelled like white liquor.

Opening her eyes, she looked up to see Gale looking down at her, his grey eyes glazed. She sat up slowly and looked him over.

“You’re drunk, Gale.”

“Don’t be mad,” he begged in a slurred voice. “I love you so much and I’m so sorry.”

Katniss reached over to caress his chin. “I know.”

Something shifted in the air and she reached to push the straps off her nightgown once more. Gale watched her, his eyes suddenly sober and she pushed forward pulling the gown halfway down revealing her top half.

Then, she swung her legs and stood up letting the rest of the gown fall leaving her naked before him. He looked her over and his hands shakily reached for her waist.

“Turn around,” he suddenly commanded.

“What—“ Before Katniss could protest, he turned her away from him and she could feel him breathing heavily against her neck.

“Put your hands on the bed,” he instructed.

Katniss shakily put her palms on the mattress. She could hear him clumsily undoing the button of his trousers.

This was really happening.

She could hear the sound of his pants zipper going down and then Gale sighed. “I’m sorry.”

Before Katniss could respond, Gale entered her swiftly and she bit her lip to stop from crying out in pain. She knew that there would be pain but this was excruciating. Her insides burnt from the friction of his hardened length against her unaroused cavern; she steadied herself gripping the blankets as she listened to the squeaking of their bedsprings.

She had no expectations when it came to lovemaking.

But Katniss had never expected him to hurt her.

When she awoke the next day, Gale was already gone. On her side table was a bouquet of wildflowers--an apology for what he had done.

Why was he sorry?

Better yet, why was she crying?

++++++

**Year Three**

There was still no baby. Hazelle’s wish for a grandchild had gone unfulfilled.

It didn’t help matters when Madge gave birth to a beautiful, golden-haired boy named Cole, who inherited her sweet smile and her husband’s green eyes. The town looked at their beautiful baby then they turned to Katniss waiting in expectation for a little version of her or Gale.

Her first time had left her jaded when it came to the concept of lovemaking.

Gale had come home later that day to find her still in bed, her body aching from his intrusion. He went to her immediately, lifting and bringing her to the tub so that he could clean her up. He murmured his apologies in her ear over and over as she struggled to not show him her pain.

However by the time the warm water hit her pelvis and she cried out, they were both in tears.

Gale had started working in the mines at the beginning of their third year. They wanted to make improvements on their home so the extra cash helped. Katniss used her new bow in the mornings to hunt while he was gone. The feeling of the quiet forest helped calm her nerves.

She wasn’t so daisy-fresh anymore. There was something bitter growing inside her. Was this how it felt to grow up? Everything looked unclean, including herself. Katniss could barely look at herself anymore. She couldn’t recognize the grey eyes staring back at her.

Her husband had become very attentive, more affectionate even-- but it seemed too late. Sure, she would smile when they were among their family and she would give him a kiss on the cheek here and there. However, when they were home and they lay in their bed—she no longer reached for him.

Summer came and their home became a furnace. She couldn’t sleep so she stayed up listening to Gale’s steady breathing intermingling with the sound of crickets outside their window.

One night, just as she was about to close her eyes, Katniss heard him shift to look over at her. Instinctively, she shut her eyes and waited for him to reach over for her.

Instead, she heard him sit up slowly and her ears heard the sounds of him dressing quietly followed by his steady, quiet footsteps as he walked out of their bedroom. Both she and Gale were light steppers because they were hunters. They also shared the same keen sense of hearing. Katniss listened to him leave their house and she could hear his steps from their open window heading upwards.

He was going over the fence and into the forest.

Katniss ran to their closet and threw on the olive jacket that Gale had bought her two weeks ago. It was a replacement since she had outgrown her old one. She gave her old jacket to Prim, though it looked like her sister might outgrow it soon.

Taking her boots, she slipped her feet into them and rushed out of their bedroom. Their sitting area and kitchen was dark except for the small sliver of light coming from the crescent moon outside. Opening the door, she walked out onto the porch and made her way around the perimeter of their house following their trail.

She knew it by heart and found herself walking it easily even in the darkness. Her steps were light as she stepped under the broken wired fence. Katniss listened for his footsteps as she roamed further into the woods.

It always seemed like time stopped outside the border.

Katniss didn’t know how long she had been walking when she heard a sound to her left. Quietly, she walked as she tried to steady her breathing—if it was an animal; there was a chance of her getting attacked.

Weaving her way through the trees, she stopped when she heard a branch crack under someone’s foot.

It was Gale. He was usually so careful to not step on branches because the sound would scare off prey. However, her husband was too distracted to notice that he had made a fatal hunting mistake.

He was pressed against the trunk of a tree, his hands grasping the short golden hair of the man he was kissing.

The air was knocked out of her and she stepped back, as quietly as she could, trying to stop herself from gasping for breath.  Her legs were quaking under her and she suddenly turned to run, not caring if anyone heard her. The cold rush of air hit her face and Katniss picked up speed letting her strong legs pull her away from the image she had seen.

He had betrayed her.

Katniss cried out at the thought and she pumped her legs harder as she let the wind hit her wet face. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to push everything out of her mind when she slammed into something.

No, someone.

Opening her eyes, she found her face pressed into a strong chest. Looking up, her grey eyes met the glowing blues of Peeta Mellark, the baker’s youngest son.

* * *

 

So this is kind of a new thing that I’m trying. I never really dabbled in the actual Panem universe but this idea came to me during one of my favorite shows and I just couldn’t let it go.

I started writing this around the middle of December and told myself that I wanted to finish the whole thing by the beginning of 2014. I made this my last goal for the year.

So celebrate—because this fic is actually completed. Yay!

I know that it’s turning out slightly off kilter and it will continue to be this way. I loved writing this story and I hope you enjoy it as we go along.

Feedback, reviews, and hollas are always welcome on AO3, FF, and Tumblr.

Thanks for reading, JLaLa


	2. Chapter Two

  _The characters of The Hunger Games Trilogy do not belong to me._

I know this is a bit short but it’s packed. Also, Peeta is such a loyal brother.

 Truth with Consequence

_**Chapter Two** _

“What are you doing here?”

The steel in her choked voice surprised them both. Peeta stared at her for a moment and she could see him struggling to find an answer to her question.

A rush of footsteps interrupted her interrogation and she turned to find Gale approaching her followed by the blond man, Alcott—the baker’s oldest son.

Gale rushed over to her, his eyes filled with sadness. “Oh Katniss, I’m sorry…” He took her hands, gripping them tightly even when she tried to rip herself away, as another sob took over her body. “I never meant for this to happen.”

“How long?” she managed to ask through her tears. “How long has _this_ been happening?”

Before he could respond, Peeta approached them. “I think we better go somewhere a little more private.” His eyes met hers briefly. “It’s the decent thing to do for her.”

She allowed Gale to help her straighten herself before pulling her hands away from him. Leading them towards the open part of the fence, she watched Peeta go through first. Katniss followed and he held out his hand to help her out onto the solid path.

Katniss remembered Peeta briefly from school—when she wore two braids instead of one. He decorated the cakes that Prim admired so much whenever they walked by the bakery window.

“Thank you,” she said as she stood up. Katniss turned to him and she could see the concern swimming in his eyes. “We should go back to my house.”

Peeta nodded. “Just lead the way.”

She walked steadily for the first few paces listening to the footsteps behind her. Katniss could hear her husband whispering to Peeta’s brother and something sliced through her. Was this how it felt to have your heart broken?

“You okay?” She turned to see Peeta staring at her.

“We’re almost there,” she replied ignoring his question as they turned a corner.

Her married home came into view and her insides clenched. It was supposed to be the home where her and Gale’s children would grow up, where they were supposed to celebrate their anniversaries, and where they were supposed to grow old together.

Katniss stepped onto the porch and opened the door. Peeta walked inside first, followed by his brother who she ignored and when Gale reached her--she had to stop herself from falling apart.

“Just go in,” she hissed, not meeting his eyes.

Gale looked at her once more before going into the house, and she looked around to make sure no one was around. Their house was relatively isolated but it was still possible that someone could have spotted her entering the house with her husband and the Mellark boys.

Closing the door behind her, Katniss went to their living room and sat on their lounger. Gale stood by their fireplace while the Mellarks sat on the couch.

The room was lit by the oil lamp that Gale had turned on as he rested against the mantle unable to look at anyone.

“How long?” she asked once more breaking the tense silence.

“Before us,” Gale said as he turned to her. His eyes met Alcott’s briefly. “We didn’t mean for anything to happen. I never meant to hurt you.”

“Why?” she choked out and Katniss buried her face in her hands. “Why would you marry me?”

Gale was immediately on his knees before her gripping her wrists. “Because I love you.”

Katniss looked up at him. “You’ve made a fool of me,” she choked out. “You made me think that there was something wrong with me. That I was undesirable.” She ripped her wrists away from him. “All this time, I thought it was me!”

“I told him that he should propose.” Katniss turned to Alcott and her eyes narrowed. “It was for the best. I only saw him once, right before you got married--to give him the bread.”

Her husband’s lover had made their toasting bread.

“And when did it get too hard to stay away?” she dared to ask.

“After your eighteenth birthday,” Gale said to her quietly. “That night—“

“Don’t talk about that night.” Katniss felt her eyes water and she looked to him. “And what now?”

“I don’t know,” he told her, tears rolling down his handsome face. “I just don’t want to hide from you anymore. Katniss, you’re my best friend.”

“Gale, I’m your wife,” she replied brokenly. “You stopped being my best friend the moment you started lying to me. You robbed me of a life I could have had; of places I could’ve gone, of people I could’ve met and you robbed me of the chance of ever really falling in love. Was it worth it for you?”

He couldn’t answer.

++++++

“Do you love him?”

They lay in bed side by side, the sun was just beginning to rise, and the Mellarks had left an hour before.

“Yes.” Gale sighed. “God help me. I do.”

She looked over at him. “But you love me too?”

“Differently, I guess,” he replied and Katniss didn’t pull away when he took her hand. “Loving you comes naturally and with you I feel safe—comfortable.”

“And with him?”

“It’s like a freight train hitting my gut.”

It could have been her lack of sleep or the beginning of her breakdown, but Katniss couldn’t help but let the chuckle escape her mouth.

“I guess that’s the difference between loving someone and falling in love with someone.”

“I want to change,” he told her. “I’ve talked to Al.” She flinched hearing _his_ name. “I want me and you to work. He agrees and there are ways that I can try to stop this.”

“What do you mean?”

“There are treatments in the Capitol,” he informed her. “To stop this behavior.” Gale turned to her. “I can go and be back in a week or two.”

“Is it dangerous?” she asked nervously.

“I’m willing to risk it. I just want us to be okay again.” He pulled her against him and she laid her head against his chest. “I want us to forget all of this.”

“The thing is,” she said as she closed her eyes trying to prevent the tears from escaping. “I don’t think we can.”

++++++

“Katniss.”

She turned to see Peeta walking towards her. His golden Merchant features looked so strange in the greyness of the Seam. Placing her laundry basket down, she wiped her hands against her dress and placed them on her hips.

“What are you doing here?” she asked as she surveyed the area to make sure that no one was around.

“I was wondering if I could talk to you. Can we go inside for a minute?”

She studied him for a moment and then nodded. “Bring the basket in with you.”

Katniss opened the door and walked in. Peeta followed as he carried in her laundry basket. “Where did you want me to put this?”

“Just by the door.” Katniss sat tiredly on the small couch in the sitting room. “What can I do for you?”

“I heard that Gale was thinking of going to the Capitol,” he said and she nodded in affirmation. “Can I sit?”

Katniss nodded and she was surprised when he sat next to her. It was the first time she got her first real look at him. His short blond hair was slightly wavy and he had a strong chin. His blue eyes were warmer than his brother’s and the shape of his eyes were from his father, who she often saw when she sold game to him. He was broader than Alcott and she remembered that their other brother had a similar physique.

“I wanted to give you this.” Peeta reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small book. “It’s a book about Capitol medical procedures, including the one that Gale is thinking about doing.” He studied her for a moment. “I know you’re angry but I just wanted you to read this before you consider letting him go.”

Katniss placed her hands on her lap and turned to him shamefully. “I can’t.”

His eyes narrowed. “Can’t or won’t? I know you love Gale and you could give a shit about my brother but—“

“It’s not that!” Katniss shouted and took a deep breath before continuing, “I don’t know how to read.”

“Oh.” Peeta looked embarrassed at his accusation. “I can teach you--if you want.”

“Will you tell me what the book says?”

He opened it at a marked page. “The procedure is an injection laced with Tracker Jacker venom. They inject it directly into the blood stream during the patient’s therapy session. It causes a similar effect to having electro-shock therapy whenever the person is triggered.” Peeta closed the book and turned to her. “You can keep the book. If you don’t believe me, you can have someone else you trust read this to you.”

Katniss shook her head firmly. “I believe you,” she told him. “What does this mean?”

“With procedures like these, there’s a chance of memory loss and personality changes,” Peeta explained. “Are you willing to risk the chance of Gale losing memories or changing completely--to stop something that seems to just be?” Katniss felt her face heat under his penetrating gaze. “My brother was thinking of doing it too. That’s why I got this book. I didn’t want him to risk losing himself in the process because he’s in love.”

Katniss chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully. “He is?”

Peeta nodded, his gaze remorseful. “I was there to be their lookout that night. I did tell them that they had to tell you eventually,” he said gently. “I only found out two months ago—caught them in the back of the bakery.”

“How could I be so stupid?” she asked quietly. “It was right in front of me.”

“Gale really does love you. Just not in the way that you expected,” Peeta told her.

“Thanks for bringing this to me.” She took the book and placed it on her lap. “Will you really teach me to read?”

“Of course.” He smiled at her and Katniss found herself responding to his infectious grin.

++++++

That afternoon, Katniss waited for Gale by the mine entrance.  She avoided the other miners’ wives, ignoring their curious stares.  She was never the friendly sort so they knew to keep away from her. Instead, they huddled together as she stood in front.

When the elevator to the mines opened and she saw Gale step out—she rushed to him throwing her arms around his neck. He buried his face in her shoulder as they held each other. There was soot on his face but he smiled brightly not caring.

His smile never changed—it always assured and comforted her.

Her heart hurt thinking that these little moments could be lost forever.

They walked hand in hand as they left the mines and passed through the town. Their hands tightened as they walked by the bakery. She looked through the window to see that it was the shrewish Mrs. Mellark manning the counter.

She looked up to see Gale watching her with an amused smile. He knew how much she disliked Mrs. Mellark. The woman had always had it in for her because long ago Mr. Mellark courted her mother, who in turn, ran off with her father.

Needless to say, it was Mr. Mellark who was always there to receive her deliveries.

“What are you thinking about?” Gale asked as they reached their house.

The sun was beginning to go down, painting the sky with streaks of orange and pink. They both stopped to watch it and she looked over at Gale admiring how handsome his face was highlighted by the shades of the sunset.

Before everything, they had many peaceful evenings like this together.

Katniss realized that if he went to the Capitol—if it all went wrong, then he could be lost to her forever. The memories of everything they shared would disappear and the person she loved would be a stranger.

Peeta was right. She couldn’t lose her best friend—her rock; even if it meant sacrificing herself.

“Sit with me,” Katniss said and they sat on their porch steps. She wrapped her arms around herself before turning to him resolutely. “I won’t let you do it. Don’t go to the Capitol—stay. Stay with me.”

 “I want us to be okay again.” His face pained as he looked at her.  “I just can’t help how I feel, and if there is any way to fix our marriage—I want to do it.”

“Peeta came by,” she told him. Gale turned to her, surprise in his eyes. “He brought a book about medical procedures done in the Capitol. He told me about the injections and the therapy—and the side effects. It’s barbaric. As angry and as hurt as I am, I can’t risk losing our memories together to change one thing about you--as serious as it is.”

“Katniss, you don’t know what you’re saying,” he protested. “Can you imagine if anyone found out? We would be ostracized--not just us, but your family, my family and even the Mellarks.”

She took his hand and met his eyes. “What are your favorite memories of me?”

Gale leaned back against the steps, deep in thought, as she waited in anticipation. Finally he turned to her, a grin on his face.

“The first time you hit a squirrel right between the eyes,” he told her. “Your smile—so proud. Also, the way you wore your hair the day of our toasting—you looked like a real lady.”

“Are you willing to lose those memories of me?” she asked and he shook his head, his eyes filling with tears. “Are you willing to lose possibly everything that makes you the person you are?”

Katniss reached to wipe the tears tenderly from his face before placing her head on his shoulder.

“I’m not willing to give up all the memories we’ve created together as friends,” she said quietly. “I’m too selfish--I can’t lose us.”

 

* * *

 

So, it looks like Katniss is about take on something major.

I always wondered how homosexuality was taken in the Districts. Also, what the Capitol’s take on it was though I suspected it was kind of an “everything goes” in that area of Panem.

This chapter is slightly based on an episode from “Masters of Sex” in which a homosexual character in the show, considers electro-shock therapy to get curtail his behavior. However, his wife learns about the side effects, which does include memory loss, of the procedure from a psychiatrist. She then refuses to let him go through with it.

Feedback, reviews, and greetings are always welcomed on AO3, FF and Tumblr.

-JLaLa


	3. Chapter Three

_The characters of The Hunger Games Trilogy do not belong to me._

Truth with Consequence

**_Chapter Three_ **

“So I heard that you’re finally getting some work done at your place?”

They were at the Hawthornes, along with Prim and her mother for Sunday dinner. Katniss looked over at her mother-in-law across the dinner table and gave her a smile.

“Yes,” she answered as she served Posy. Her little sister-in-law had taken to sitting next to her whenever she was around. Posy shared the same olive looks as Katniss and looked more like Katniss’ sister than Prim did. The little girl was in need of another female figure besides her mother so she clung to Katniss. “We’ve finally saved up enough to fix up our other room.”

“Any particular reason?” Prim asked with a hopeful smile.

Gale, who sat on her other side, shook his head, and took Katniss’ hand. She could feel how nervous he was.  “No, just thought that it was about time.”

His mother sighed and even Prim seemed a little downtrodden by the prospect of no children in their immediate future.

“So who’s going to be working on your place?” Vick asked.

“Uh—two of the Mellark brothers,” Katniss replied. “Alcott and Peeta—business has been slow at the bakery, and Al knows a fair amount about building. Peeta will be there for the brute work.”

She could feel her mother’s stare from across the table.

“Aren’t you worried about leaving Katniss alone with two Merchant boys?” Rory asked from where he sat next to Prim. Katniss saw him look over at Prim who was smoothing her skirt.

“They’ll only come during the evenings when I’m around,” Gale assured them. “I’m going to help out myself.”

++++++

Katniss had been the one to come up with the arrangement despite Gale’s protest.

They had brooded for two weeks trying to figure out where to go from there. Gale would only leave the house to go to the mines and she would only go out to hunt. Other than that, they remained at home trying to understand their new relationship.

It was only a week after their talk when Katniss found herself at the backdoor of the Mellark bakery. Usually, it would be Mr. Mellark who would greet her, but she was surprised to find that it was Alcott who answered the door that day.

They stared at one another and she had to admit that he was handsome man. He was the same height as Gale but much more built due to him being able to eat a fair share of protein. His eyes were an icy blue but their roundness gave him a gentle stare.

She held out the two squirrels to him. “Your father’s weekly delivery.”

He took them and Katniss turned to leave. She didn’t want to say something that she would regret.

“Katniss!” She was halfway between the Mellark’s pigpen and the backdoor when he called out. Turning, she saw him make his way towards her. “I just wanted to check--if you were okay.”

“You wanted to make sure that I was okay? That’s rich,” she scoffed and he backed away like she had struck him. Katniss took a deep breath, suddenly remorseful. “I’m okay—as okay as I can be anyway.” She looked down, digging the toe of her boot into the mud, before looking up at him again. “So is he.”

Alcott exhaled in relief and gave her a slight nod. “Thanks for telling me.”

Katniss spotted someone at the doorway behind him—it was Peeta. She gave him a quick wave. He approached them and she felt herself relax. Since their talk, the two had developed an easy rapport with one another.

It comforted Katniss to know that he shared the same pain as she did. He knew how it felt to keep a secret for a person they loved.

“Have you come to arrange time for your lessons?” Peeta asked cheerfully.

His brother turned to him. “Lessons?”

“Well Al, Katniss wants to learn how to read,” he replied carefully. “I lent her the book.”

“Oh.” Alcott looked back to her. “Did you tell Gale?”

“Why do you think that he’s not on a train to the Capitol?” Her eyes watered and she turned away from the brothers. “I should go.”

She felt a hand cover her shoulder and give it a gentle squeeze.

“Thank you,” Alcott whispered into her ear.

“You’re welcome,” she replied brokenly and took a shaky breath before speaking again. “You should see him. He misses you.”

“That’s not possible.”

Katniss looked up, her eyes zeroing in on to the pigpen.

“Didn’t you build that pen?” she asked suddenly, her mind focusing on a memory from years back, when Alcott was still a teenager and helping Mr. Mellark with the construction.

“He did,” Peeta answered quickly for his brother. “He can do other things too.”

“We need someone to work on the room next to our bedroom,” she informed them. ”We’ll pay, of course.”

Why was she even doing this?

Maybe it was hearing Gale’s sad whispers as he slept, or the way Al’s eyes lit up knowing that her husband was okay. Katniss wasn’t sure but she knew she was taking a risk doing something like this.

Gale said that they could make their own rules when it came to their marriage.

Katniss was about to take it a step further.

++++++

“Katniss?”

She looked up to see her mother watching her. They had just finished dinner and she waited as Gale said goodbye to his family.

Prim was outside with Rory; she suspected her sister was falling under the stirrings of first love. It was such a sweet time in life for her.

Katniss had never had that. She had spent a majority of her life taking care of Prim and her mother, not focusing on her heart and focusing on surviving.

“Yes?” Her mom approached her and looked her over, their eyes meeting for a long while. Finally her mother cupped her cheek and Katniss tried to stop her eyes from watering.

“You’ve changed,” her mother remarked softly.

“I had to,” she told her simply.

“Just don’t sacrifice your heart in the process.” Katniss’ mother placed a kiss on her forehead. “My girl.”

“Are you ready?”

They turned to see Gale watching them at the doorway and she nodded. He helped her into her jacket and they opened the door to find Rory standing close to her sister. Prim’s cheeks were rosy as she stepped away from Gale’s brother.

As they walked away, Katniss watched her sister turn to look back at Rory longingly.

Her insides hurt realizing that she would never feel that for anyone. She was bound to Gale as he was to her. Gale put an arm around her weary shoulders and she attempted to give him a smile.

He bent close to her ear. “Are you okay?”

His eyes were laced with concern. Rightfully so—when she had told him what she had done, Gale had protested. She remained firm; it was already done and she was aware of the risks.

Katniss just didn’t care anymore.

She wasn’t the same girl that Gale had married three years ago. Time had made her wiser and experience had hardened her.

“I’m fine,” she replied quietly. “Are you nervous?”

“A little.”

Katniss could see the happiness dancing in his slate eyes and she reached up to kiss his mouth briefly. It was perfunctory at best, but she meant it as a way to give him strength.

Their kisses were nothing but flesh against flesh.

Sometimes when they lay in bed, Katniss would ask Gale about his relationship; how it felt, what the difference between her touch and his lover’s touch was, and how it started.

From what she knew, it had started a year before they married; when he had to deliver to the Mellarks because she was taking care of a sick Prim. Alcott had answered the door instead of Mr. Mellark and Gale had recognized the older boy from school.

They talked briefly that first day, but Gale told her that he had remembered how much he liked Al’s smile. Each visit brought longer conversations and Gale enjoyed the sound of Al’s laughter whenever he’d crack a joke.

Gale had begun to wonder if there was something more to his admiration when during a hunting excursion he came across a group of wild turkeys. Remembering how much Al liked them, he had set off on a chase to get one, and hurt his ankle in the process.

Finally shooting one, Gale had limped all the way to the bakery just to give it to Al. The man took one look at him, drenched from the rain that had just fallen, and invited Gale inside the warm kitchen to wrap his ankle.

Gale told her that he could hardly breathe watching Al kneeling before him to remove his boot. When his warm hand touched Gale’s bare ankle, her husband had felt his stomach twist in pleasure.

After Al had made sure that his ankle wasn’t broken and wrapped it, he helped Gale stand up, wrapping an arm around his waist, so he could slip his foot into his shoe. Then, Al knelt before him to tie his laces before rising again to meet his eyes.

Their lips met and that was it. There was no going back.

She remembered that day. He had walked slowly into her house to check on Prim and to give her a warm loaf of bread. Thinking back, she had noticed his flushed cheeks and shining eyes, and chalked it up to walking with a hurt ankle.

“Katniss, where are you?” She turned to see Prim staring at her with amused smile. “Does kissing Gale really do that to you?” Gale laughed softly behind her.

They had already reached the Everdeen home and Katniss grinned at her sister. “Good night, Prim.” She went to her sister and hugged her, realizing that Prim was almost the same height as her.

Gale hugged her sister, lifting her off the ground. She squealed into his ear and he quickly placed her back down. Katniss laughed at the two; he had been doing that since she was a toddler.

His eyes met Katniss’ and he put an arm around her affectionately. Prim stopped for a moment to look at them beaming.

“I wish I had what you two have,” she said quickly before running into the house and past her mother, who was leaning against the open doorway.

“Goodnight, you two,” her mother called out as her eyes went to Katniss. “Be safe.” 

After the door to the Everdeen house was closed, she looked up at Gale and she didn’t bother to hide her tears. Gale brought her close and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

“Did you hear that?” Her face half buried in his chest as they walked. “She wants what we have.”

“If only she knew,” he responded and kissed the top of her head.

It was nice, at least, to have someone who knew her so well.

++++++

The knock on the door brought both of them out of reveries.

She sat at the dining table trying to stop her hands from shaking; he sat on their couch trying to do the same thing.

Their eyes met.

“You should open the door,” Katniss said softly.

Gale shook his head and stood up. “We should do it together.” 

Standing slowly, she went over to him, and together they walked over to their front door. After a nervous breath, Gale finally turned the knob.

Alcott and Peeta stood in front of them in knitted sweaters and thick slacks; the air had grown colder the past few evenings. Katniss tightened the thin sweater that she wore around her trying to calm herself.

Gale stood frozen in place, his eyes locked on the pair of blue ones across from him. Katniss stepped forward with a smile to greet them.

“Hey Peeta. Hey Al.” She was trying to get comfortable using the shortened version of his name. “Come in.” She pulled the door wider so they could enter.

“Thanks for having us,” Peeta replied with a grin after she closed the door. He held out a book for her. “You ready?”

“What’s that?”

“It’s something from my Dad’s collection,” he informed her. “It’s called _Little Women_. Alcott is actually the author’s last name, and who Al was named after.”

“ _Little Women_? Doesn’t sound like something your father would read,” she replied.

“It was his mother’s and he kept it,” Peeta told her. “I liked it. There’s a character that reminds me of you in it.”

Katniss felt her cheeks warm. “Really?” She took the book and cradled it to her chest. “Thank you.”

Peeta looked down shyly before meeting her eyes again. “You’re welcome.”

His eyes went to behind her and she turned to see Al embracing Gale. Her friend’s head was resting comfortably on his lover’s shoulder, as the man ran a hand through Gale’s hair.

It was beautiful and intimate from the outside looking in.

She didn’t know much about love but that looked pretty close to it.

“That’s nice.” Peeta stood next to her as she watched the pair. “My parents aren’t like that. They can hardly stand one another now. It’s kind of nice to actually see a couple in love.”

“My parents were like that once,” she said quietly. “Then he was gone.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It was a long time ago.” Their shoulders brushed and she turned to see him staring at her. She cleared her throat. “We should get started.”

As she walked towards the couple, Gale met her eyes, and slowly he pulled away from Al. Katniss could tell that Gale was worried, so she shook her head slightly to let him know that she was fine.

“Gale,” she started slowly. “Why don’t you show him the room? There are a few things that need to be done. Peeta and I will be working here.” She nodded towards the dining table adjacent to their sitting room and she turned to Al. “Uh—how long do you think you’ll need?”

Her face was on fire.

“I don’t want to intrude on your space,” Al replied softly and she stiffened.

“Why don’t we see how far we get in the book?” Peeta suggested and she nodded in agreement. He went to the table and pulled out a chair. “Katniss?”

Slowly, she turned and walked to the chair that he offered, sitting rigidly down before placing the book on the table. Peeta pulled out the chair next to hers and opened the book.

She looked down at the black ink mish-mash and something inside her began to crumble.

This feeling of vulnerability overwhelmed her.

Katniss could hear the soft steps of the couple going down the hall and she inhaled sharply trying to stop the sting in her eyes.

“What you’re doing for them, Katniss,—“ She could feel Peeta’s warm breath against her ear. “—is really brave.”

Looking up, she relaxed under the calm stare of his warm blues, and Katniss nodded before looking down at the book again.

“So tell me?” she asked. “What the hell am I looking at?”

++++++

“You know more than you think,” Peeta said, an hour later.

When they started, he had her look at the first page, and spot any words that seemed familiar to her. Then he had asked her to sound out anything that she could. There were three or four words that she did know and even more that she could slowly sound out.

Katniss had left school when she was eight, forgetting most of everything, except the few lessons that Peeta found still lingering inside her mind.

“It took me almost thirty minutes to get through a paragraph,” she said with a sigh. Her eyes ached from looking at the words for so long. Katniss turned to him. “Would it be easier to learn how to write again?”

“I’ll bring some pencils and paper next time. The fact that you got a paragraph done was accomplishment enough,” he reassured her.

They heard a shuffle where the back room was and Katniss looked out at the empty hallway. Turning, she saw Peeta staring in the same direction before he looked back down at the book.

“What do you think they do?” she asked suddenly.

“I guess what other couples do,” Peeta stammered.

“What do other couples do?”

“Hold hands, kiss, and eventually make love, I guess.” He looked out to the hallway once more before continuing. “You don’t get out much, do you?”

“I guess that’s why I’m not very convincing as a wife to people. I’m a little too naïve for someone who is supposed to be getting it all the time,” she found herself telling him. “In three years, I’ve probably kissed Gale on the lips about four or five times.”

“Have you ever---“

Katniss closed her eyes. “Once—just once, and I don’t want to talk about it.”

The door opened and the couple stepped out, both looking the same way as they did going in. Gale went to her and placed a kissed on top of her head.

“How is it going?”

She looked up at him with a proud smile. “I read a paragraph. Next time, Peeta will teach me to write.”

Gale looked over at her friend. “Thank you.”

Peeta shook his head and met her eyes. “She has more potential than she thinks and if she wants—Katniss could take District 12 by storm.”

++++++

“Thank you,” Gale said to her later that night.

“You’re welcome.” He took her hand as they lay, side by side. Katniss looked over at him. “Did you get anything done on the room?”

Gale chuckled and she could see his cheeks grow scarlet. Her lips turned up watching his joyful expression. He was happy and he was in love. How could she judge him? It didn’t hurt as much now that she knew that she had nothing to do with his rejection of her. Gale was loyal to a fault and couldn’t betray the man he loved.

She was just starting to comprehend that there was differences when it came to sex and love-making. Just as there were differences when it came to love, and being in love.

What had hurt her was the fact that she thought they knew everything about one another. In the end, Katniss had been the one left out in the cold.

“We looked over everything,” he informed her. “Windows need to be sealed better to keep the draft out. There are also one or two floorboards that are rotting and the room could use a paint job.”

“Furniture? Should we get any?” she asked.

Gale shook his head. “It would be too suspicious. Maybe we could get a chair or two—a bookshelf for your books.” He slipped an arm around her waist and Katniss turned to her side so she could rest her head against his shoulder. “Peeta seems to be a good teacher.”

She buried her face closer to him. He smelled like warm bread loaves and she found it oddly comforting.

“He is.”

* * *

 

So, the plot thickens and you can see where the Everlark starts to come into play.

_Little Women_ is a book by Louisa May Alcott and is a coming-of-age story about the four March sisters (Meg, Jo, Beth and Amy) during the Civil War era. I believe that the book is available online, or at least a synopsis of it is available. It is one of my favorite books and I’ve watched every movie version of it.

I know it might be strange that Katniss has forgotten so much of her education but learning to read and write without practice can be difficult. Definitely not like riding a bicycle.

Katniss is really opening her eyes in this chapter and as we go on—you’ll see that a lot of this is not just growing in acceptance but also learning about herself. Her eyes are just beginning to open.

Reviews, feedback, and hellos are always welcome on FF, AO3 and Tumblr.

Till next chapter, JLaLa


	4. Chapter Four

The characters of The Hunger Games Trilogy do not belong to me.

NOTE: Italicized quotes taken directly from Chapter One of Louisa May Alcott’s _Little Women_.

Truth with Consequence

**_Chapter Four_ **

On their next visit, Al brought his toolbox to work on the room, while Peeta had brought Katniss pencils and paper.

That day, they discovered two things.

One:  There were more than three or four rotting floorboards in the spare room.

Two: Katniss was left-handed.

“No wonder it felt uncomfortable when I signed my marriage license,” she told Peeta.

“Gale probably didn’t know,” he replied as they sat together at the table. “You did well for someone who just learned to write her name.”

Katniss looked down at the letters that formed her name. She liked writing the letter ‘S’ because of the way her hand got to move the lead of the pencil in slow twists to form it. Peeta had written her name above her own version so she could see how it looked before she tried it.

“How do you spell your name?” she asked. Peeta looked up at her in surprise; his mouth forming into a pleased smile. Taking her pencil, he wrote his name down, then let her take a look at it. “P-E-E-T-A…” She grabbed the pencil and began to copy the letters that formed his name.

She realized that she liked to write the letter ‘E’.

When she was finished, Katniss presented it to him proudly. “What do you think?”

“Very nice.”

She looked up noticing that his hair was drooping across his forehead. It had been a humid day, and even she had to pin her hair up to keep the heat from taking over. Her hand reached over to brush his hair back and she found herself relishing in the softness of it.

With the hair out of his face, she could see his blue eyes surrounded by long lashes and that his chin was much sharper than she had thought.

“I like it better that way,” she managed to say after she moved her hand away from his locks.

“Then I’ll wear it this way from now on,” he responded quietly, his eyes never leaving hers.

Her stomach twisted at his stare and she crossed her legs tightly to stop the sudden heat from spreading from within.

What was happening?

“Maybe we should work on the book now,” she suggested breathlessly. “I actually managed to get through two pages by myself—“ Peeta looked over at her in surprise and she laughed. “Okay, maybe Gale helped a little.”

“Let’s start again from the beginning,” Peeta told her. “I want you to be able to read out loud comfortably.” She nodded and Peeta opened the book leaning towards her as he did. “Go ahead and read what you can.”

Katniss tried not to think about the closeness of him, and how he smelled like sugar. Or how she found herself leaning closer to him just to feel the sense of calmness that he seemed to give her.

She took a deep breath to calm her racing heart and began to read, “ _’Christmas won't be Christmas without any presents," grumbled Jo, lying on the rug.’_ “.  Katniss turned to Peeta and found their noses almost brushing. “It’s Jo, isn’t it? The character I remind you of?”

“Why would you think that?”

“Long, dark hair, gangly, uses words that she shouldn’t,” she responded. “She’s awkward—sounds like me.”

Peeta looked at her and she met his stare unafraid. There was a comfort that she couldn’t explain when she was with him. Yet at the same time, he could cause a rush of excitement to course through her veins.

“There is so much more to her than you know,” Peeta said simply. “Just like there is so much more to you.”

++++++

**Year Four**

“Gale?”

The two friends sat on the couch with Katniss’ legs stretched across Gale’s thighs, one foot resting on his lap as he massaged the other. Peeta’s copy of _Little Women_ sat open on her lap. “Can I ask you something?”

He nodded and placed her foot back on his lap.

It was a quiet anniversary. No one greeted them with congratulations, except for Prim. They were an old married couple to the town, not to mention a childless one.

Another Seam girl had just married anyway and was expecting her baby in seven months. The pressure was off of Katniss--for now.

“How does it feel when you’re with Al?” Katniss closed the book as she looked over at him. “I mean, physically.”

Gale sat up. “I don’t understand.”

Two months had passed since the arrangement with Al and Peeta was made.

Everyone seemed to buy the whole room reconstruction story and most of it was true. Al had ripped out half the floor with Gale, while Peeta carried new lumber to their house whenever it arrived from the train.

It looked normal, though it was far from it.

Katniss was progressing nicely when it came to reading and writing.

In-between hunting and keeping house, she found herself behind the fence and in the woods, sitting against a tree reading _Little Women;_ immersing herself in the lives of the March sisters. She understood why Peeta would see Jo in her. Jo was willful and determined--stubborn to a fault, but when she loved something, like her writing, she didn’t give up on it.

She saw Prim in Jo’s sister, Beth. Gentle and sweet—everyone’s pet, and she was musical as Prim was. Prim had a lovely voice, not like Katniss’, which was hoarse and deep. Katniss even saw that Jo’s relationship with Laurie mirrored the one she shared with Gale—a deep friendship that was destined to remain platonic for different reasons.

Katniss wondered what would have happened if she had run off like Jo did. How would her life be?

“Does your body react?” she asked carefully. “I know you react--down there, but how about everything else?”

He paused for a moment before looking at her again. “I feel like I’m on fire.”

“Fire?”

“It starts like a slow burning heat,” he explained, scarlet tinting his cheeks. “Then he touches me and it spreads until I’m warm all over. Fire and heat are supposed to be painful --but this is the opposite. You crave it and you know that there is only one person who can kindle it.” Gale looked over at her. “Why are you asking me?”

“Just curious, I guess.” His words struck her and scared her a bit.

A fire was growing in her belly and Katniss found herself wanting. This wasn’t the same as when she and Gale had been together. It wasn’t because she needed it to happen—she _wanted_ it to happen.

“We never really talked about that night,” he said after a moment. “I know you don’t want to talk about it--but I do.” Katniss could see the pain in his deep grey eyes. “I will never forgive myself for doing that to you. No one’s first time should be like that. I am so sorry.”

“We were both under a lot of pressure.” Her hand reached to wipe her suddenly wet eyes. “I could’ve pushed you off if I wanted to, but I didn’t.” Something broke in her and she found her shoulders shaking with sobs. “I thought I was ready and I just wasn’t…”

Her face fell into her hands as she cried. Katniss cried for both of them.

They were living half-lives now. They would always be hiding from the world. Gale would never be with the person he wanted. Katniss would always be wanting for something she could never have.

A knock sounded on the door and they both stopped in place. She moved her feet off of Gale and he went quickly to the door.

Opening it, Gale’s face relaxed quickly. “What are you two doing here?” He turned to her. “It’s Peeta and Al.”

Katniss stood up hastily wiping her eyes though it was clearly in vain. The Mellarks turned to see her flushed face and red eyes.

She pasted a smile on her face. “Hey, guys. What’s going on?” Katniss could hear the shakiness in her voice.

Al stepped forward, his eyes worried, before turning to Gale, “What happened?”

“We were talking about--the incident,” Gale replied and sighed. “It was a long time coming.”

Al looked over at her sympathetically. Katniss didn’t need anyone feeling sorry for her, but she felt too tired to fight the overpowering feeling of brokenness.

Then Al was pulling her into his arms as she cried into his chest.

He was just as screwed as she and Gale were anyway.

“It should’ve been as romantic as you imagined it,” he told her quietly.

“I had no expectations going in,” she replied through her sobs.

“The fact that you’re upset means you did.” They pulled apart and Al placed his hands on her shoulders. “I was mad as hell when Gale told me what happened. It didn’t help that Haymitch gave him liquor.”

“Haymitch Abernathy?” The town recluse who owned a home close to the fence. No one really heard much about him, except when he showed up drunk during festivals. She shook her head and wrapped her arms around herself. “Doesn’t matter anyway—what’s done is done. What are y’all doing here?”

It was clear that she was done with talking so Peeta stepped forward holding a box.

Katniss had forgotten that he was there. She realized that he knew nothing about what had transgressed between her and Gale.

There was something broken in his eyes as he held the box out to her.

“I remembered that you liked cheese buns,” Peeta said in a small voice. She quickly took the box from him. “In celebration of your anniversary.”

Something inside reached out to him. Katniss wanted to take whatever was broken in him and piece it back together to be kept safe.

He was still so innocent. They both were.

“Do you think you could give us a minute?” Gale looked at her doubtfully for a moment. “He deserves to know. Especially since we’ve been talking about it right in front of him, and Peeta is Al’s brother.” Katniss placed her hand over Gale’s. “He’s my friend.”

She stared him down until Gale finally conceded going to Al’s side.

“You can bring him to our room,” Katniss told him.

“It’s your bedroom, Katniss,” Al told her tightly. “I wouldn’t—“

Katniss met his eyes forcefully. “I know but it’s his anniversary too. He should be with the one he loves.” She looked over at Peeta. “And I need to explain a few things.”

When they finally left, Katniss turned to see Peeta standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. She went to the dining table and placed the box he had given her on it before taking his hand to lead him to the couch.

They both sat and Peeta entwined their fingers together.

“I won’t pretend like I could ever understand what is going on here,” Peeta told her. “I came here for Al, at first. Then it stopped being just about him and more about you.” Her heart jumped at his words. “You’re my friend, Katniss, and I just want to be here for you.”

Katniss looked into his earnest eyes and then down at their hands gripped tightly together--it felt right. She breathed nervously knowing that what she was going to tell him could change their friendship before meeting his eyes once more.

“I always thought I would just marry Gale,” she began. “It just seemed natural. He was the only boy that I was comfortable with. No other boys were rushing to talk to me, anyway.”

“There were other boys,” he murmured. She wasn’t sure if it was to her or himself. “You just never noticed.”

“I guess not.” Katniss adjusted herself on the couch leaning against it as she curled her feet under her. “So when he asked, I agreed, and we got married. The thing was--Gale never touched me during our wedding night.” She looked up to see his eyes focused on her weary form. “I just wasn’t ready and he knew it.”

“When did that change?”

“The first year we were married, we slept in the same bed, but that was it,”Katniss continued. “I was fine with it and so was he. We went back to our lives. He went to the mines and I went to hunt. Sometimes, I did wonder if it was me—that maybe I wasn’t desirable, or I wasn’t giving him what he wanted.” She could feel the weight of Peeta’s stare as she spoke. “So when our second anniversary came and went, followed by my birthday, I suggested we try for a baby.”

“Do you want to have a baby?” he asked curiously.

Katniss shrugged. “I’m not sure. At that point, I definitely wasn’t ready. I just needed to know that he wanted me, that he loved me like a husband should.” Her hand tightened around his. “The night of my birthday, we got into a fight. He thought that I was buckling under pressure asking him for a baby. I pushed him.”

She closed her eyes remembering how humiliated she felt as he pulled the top of her nightgown back up, and the sting of rejection when he walked out. It was like a million pictures playing in her mind as she recalled that night.

“Gale came back later.” Her voice trembled and tightened. “He was drunk and we both knew that it had to happen. We just had to get it over with.” She squeezed her eyelids tight and tried to stop herself from hearing the sounds of moving bedsprings. “When I asked him again, he didn’t say no. It wasn’t at all like my mother described it.”

“What do you mean, Katniss?” She opened her eyes to see him clasping her hand in-between both of his.

“He turned me around so I wasn’t facing him and um—made me rest my hands on the edge of the bed,” she recounted. “I still hear him saying ‘I’m sorry’ before it happened.” Hot tears suddenly hit her cheeks. “It hurt. I expected it to, but because I wasn’t really prepared--it hurt even worse. I couldn’t get up the next day. Gale found me in bed still lying there and he was the one who cleaned me up.”

Katniss frowned bitterly at the boy in front of her.

She had just destroyed any remnant of innocence in him.

“I shouldn’t have asked for something I knew nothing about.”

“Katniss.” She looked up to see Gale standing at the entryway, his eyes upset.

Peeta shot up from the couch and grabbed Gale by the shirt before slamming him against the nearest wall. Her husband made no move to stop him, looking down at the other man resignedly.

“Go ahead. I know I deserve it.”

She stood up and walked over to the two. Katniss cared for both; she didn’t want any bad blood between them.

“Both of you—just stop,” she said firmly. “It’s over.”

“We should head out,” Al said, suddenly beside her. He turned to his brother. “Let’s go, Peeta.”

Peeta released his hold on Gale slowly before turning to her, unable to meet her eyes. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Thanks for cheese buns,” she replied weakly.

Katniss nodded at Al before the two brothers walked out the door, shutting it behind them.

Turning to Gale, she saw that he was still backed against the wall looking down at the floor, fists clenched and breathing harshly.

Katniss lifted his chin and saw the tortured look on his face. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek against his chest. It took a moment for him to calm down and then he was pulling her closer, sobbing into her hair.

“Happy anniversary,” she whispered against him.

++++++

A month passed before Gale and Peeta spoke to one another again.

It had been hard on her and even more for Al. She sympathized with the man who was constantly trying to balance his relationship with Gale and with his brother. Their bi-weekly visits were tense, with the couple disappearing quickly, as she and Peeta worked on reading and writing.

Katniss was now able to read more than two pages of _Little Women_ without having any issues. She would usually copy down any words that she didn’t know so she could ask Peeta about them.

The weather seemed to shift between hot and cold those days, so it wasn’t a surprise when a lot of the townspeople began to catch colds. Her mother and Prim were busier than usual with people needing medicine to boost their immune systems.

However, Katniss was surprised when she awoke with a headache and a sore throat. Gale took one look at her and demanded she stayed in bed. She would have protested if she didn’t feel as horrible as she did.

Sleeping for most of the day, Katniss woke up when she smelled sugar.

Peeta was there.

She felt him brush his fingers against her forehead. Was she dreaming?

“She isn’t running a fever.” It was Gale. “I think she’s just exhausted. I haven’t made life for her easy.”

“Katniss loves you,” Peeta replied and she could hear his voice tighten. “She thinks that you’re worth it.”

“I’m not.”

“I agree.”

“She cares for you too, you know,” Gale told him gently.

Katniss heard Peeta laugh bitterly. “She didn’t know who I was until the day she ran into me behind the fence.”

She fell back into a deep slumber and awoke the next morning wondering if it had been a dream.

Sitting up, Katniss turned and spotted a vase of yellow dandelions on her side table.

++++++

Katniss pounded angrily against the backdoor of the Mellark bakery.

She knew that there was a possibility that Mrs. Mellark would be the one answering, but she could really care less at that moment.

It was a quiet night and she could hear the rustling of the pigs in the pen behind her. The light in the kitchen turned on suddenly, and when the door opened she saw the person she was looking for at the door: Peeta.

“Here’s your book.” She thrust it at him. “I’m not reading that anymore.” Katniss turned and marched away from him.

“Katniss!” She heard the door close and his feet against the dirt as he followed her. Katniss never looked back as she rushed out of the main part of the town and towards her Seam home, though she knew that he was somewhere behind her. She began to run trying to lose him, only picking up the pace when she heard him catching up.

They had finally reached Seam turf and Katniss felt herself tiring. Her eyes spotted the fence in front of her. He wouldn’t follow her past it because there was the risk of getting lost in the woods.

It was the reason that she had run into him by the entrance the night her life had changed—he was too scared to go further in.

Peeta suddenly grabbed her arm turning her towards him, and she flinched at his touch.

“What’s going on?”

She wrenched her arm away from him and pushed through the broken part of the fencing. He followed in hot pursuit through the dark forest until they found themselves standing in a circled set of sky-covering trees. Katniss went to the center, her breathing harsh, as she heard him walk towards her.

Katniss finally turned to him, not bothering to hide her tears. “Why didn’t you tell me? That wasn’t supposed to happen—not to her.”

 “What happened?” he asked gently. “Why are you so upset?”

“Beth died.” Katniss looked up at sky. “She wasn’t much of a character but she was to Jo. She was the only gentle and good person in the story. If that happens to good people--what happens to the rest of us?”

Her eyes met his. “What happens to me?”

Peeta reached for her and she could see the hunger in his eyes—the heat began to rise within her. This time, she let it take over as he led her away from the center.

Katniss knew what she wanted. She craved Peeta’s touch more than anyone else’s.

It was just like Gale had told her. She was on fire.

“Katniss.”She looked up and found herself suddenly pressed against the trunk of a tree. Peeta’s mouth was only inches away from hers. She could see his blue eyes glowing with want and she pressed herself against him. “Tell me to stop.”

She shook her head, and he cupped her face in his hands to bring her mouth to his.

* * *

 

Here it goes—I can’t keep them apart.

Some background on Little Women characters:

Josephine “Jo” March is the second oldest of the March sisters. Strong, willful, and boyish—Jo is the principle character of Little Women because of her independent personality. Jo enjoys reading and writing. She is seen as tall, long-limbed with thick, dark hair that is considered “her one beauty”.

Elizabeth “Beth” March is the third oldest of the March sisters. She is a homebody, shy and loves music. Her character eventually contracts scarlet fever but recovers though she is severely weakened. Later on, she does pass away and it has a profound effect on Jo because they were both very close.

Theodore “Laurie” Lawrence is the wealthy boy who lives next to the March family. He grows very close to Jo and believes himself to be in love with her. After he proposes, she refuses and leaves for New York and eventually he ends up marrying Amy March, the youngest sister.

Here comes the Everlark…

Greetings, feedback and reviews are always welcome on FF, AO3 and Tumblr.

Till next chapter!

\--JLaLa

 


	5. Chapter Five

_The characters of The Hunger Games Trilogy do not belong to me._

Truth with Consequence

**_Chapter Five_ **

“Last chance.”

He moved closer and she licked her lips in anticipation. Peeta groaned at the motion and she felt the heat between her thighs grow. She was pressed against the rough wood and could feel him hard against her center.

His mouth found hers hungrily in the darkness.

She responded eagerly opening her mouth slightly to let his tongue caress hers, tasting vanilla. Her whole body was electrified, her arms wrapping around his neck to pull him closer.

This wasn’t just flesh against flesh. There was something else behind all of this.

Finally they pulled apart, breathing heavily, foreheads pressed together.

Katniss smiled, letting her head fall against his chest. “I feel like I’ve been waiting for that kiss for a long time.”

“I know what you mean,” he responded and their eyes met. “You broke my heart the day you married Gale.”

She raised her eyebrows as she stared up at him. “I’m sure that finding him with your brother made up for that.”

He shook his head.  “I was worried about you,” he replied. “And I felt guilty—like I wished it to happen.”

She reached over to brush back his hair. “No one can stop love. It just happens.”

Peeta kissed her softly and she felt the air leave her when he pulled away. “I know what you mean.”

++++++

“Where did you go?”

Katniss closed the door behind her and then turned to Gale. “I just stepped out.”

“Al came looking for Peeta,” he informed her sternly. She looked up at him guiltily. “Be careful, Katniss.”

“Don’t you think I know that already?” Katniss suddenly burst out in frustration. She knew the risks; she made them every day--for Gale.  

However, after seeing the worry behind her best friend’s eyes, she took a breath to calm herself.

“Please don’t ruin tonight for me.” Gale went to her and she gave him a small smile. “I got my first real kiss.”

His eyes softened seeing her glow before him. “Oh, sweetheart.” He pulled her into his arms. “I’m happy, I really am. But what we have to be careful—all of us.”

“I know.”

Gale led her to their couch and they sat together in contemplative silence as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Her thoughts wandered to the taste of vanilla against her tongue as she remembered Peeta’s body pressed against hers. Something had awakened in her and she could feel it humming through her core.

“That good, huh?” She turned to see Gale with an amused grin on his face. “You’ve been running your fingers against your lips this whole time. Peeta really did a number on you, didn’t he?”

“He said that I broke his heart when I married you,” Katniss told him.

“Peeta was there at the counter when Al gave me the bread,” he responded. “Al was upset that day--he could barely look at me in my wedding clothes. I guess I just never noticed how unhappy Peeta looked too.”

Gale put an arm around her and looked into her eyes, his mouth forming a tender smile.

“You look really happy, Katniss. I haven’t seen you like this for a long time.”

++++++

When their next visit came, Al and Gale disappeared quickly, but not before Peeta’s brother winked at her. Her face was a deep red as she watched them go down the hallway to the room, hand in hand.

“I brought _Little Women_ back.” Katniss felt Peeta’s warm breath against her ear and his strong chest pressed to her back. She relaxed against him feeling his heartbeat and as Peeta moved her long braid off her shoulder he pressed his mouth to her neck. She bit back a groan. “I also brought another book.”

“You did?” She turned and met his longing eyes.

Her lips were against his instantly as she pushed her body against him. Peeta moaned into her mouth and the sound of it caused her knees to buckle. He caught her by the waist and tightened his hold, as she ran her hands down the planes of his strong back.

They pulled apart, both grinning and gasping.

“Hello,” Peeta said after a moment.

“Hi.” Katniss pulled away and cleared her throat. “So you brought a new book?”

“It’s actually a play,” he told her and took her hand to lead her to the table where the two books were. Pulling out her chair, Peeta leaned down and kissed her quickly before sitting down. “I really think you should finish _Little Women_ because I think you’ve really fallen in love with the characters, and you’ll want to know how it all ends.”

“I know,” she replied with a sigh. “It’s just Beth reminded me of Prim.”

“I could see that.”

Peeta placed his hand over hers caressing her wrist with his thumb. The sensation filled her with serenity.

She looked down at their joined hands, then back at him. She was complete.

“I think reading how she copes will help you too,” he urged and then opened the book. “So just continue--I’ll be here when you need me.”

“Thank you,” she said and leaned down to place a kiss over the hand covering her own.

++++++

Their lives settled back into their routine over the next few weeks.

Gale and Al replaced all the floorboards and resealed the windows. The couple, however, argued over what color they would paint the walls. Katniss saw right through it—once the work was finished, there would be no reason for Al or Peeta to continue to come to their home.

“Just leave it,” she told them. “When our families visit, there will be too many questions.” She looked over at her husband. “Hazelle will want to paint it yellow—just in case.”

That silenced the bickering couple instantly.

Her next birthday was approaching and they were having her birthday dinner at the house. Both families were curious to see how the place was looking and she was pleased with the improvements over their small home.

Al and Gale put a lot of work into the spare room. It now housed two comfortable wicker chairs with a small table in-between. A bookshelf stood at the opposite side—the two books that she read sat on it.

Katniss had finished _Little Women_ with Peeta’s help. Jo had turned her Aunt’s home into a school and Professor Bhaer, her mentor and friend, had decided to run the school with her. She could see Peeta in the kind, soft-spoken professor who Jo grew to love.

She was proud to have finished.

Peeta’s congratulatory kiss had left her throbbing and practically straddling him on his chair. If Gale and Al hadn’t come out of the room to go get a drink that day, she didn’t know what would’ve happened.

The play that Peeta was having her read was by William Shakespeare.

She laughed seeing the author’s name because Peeta’s other brother was named Will. Their father was obviously a bibliophile.

“How did you get your name then?” she asked him one day as they sat on her couch, his arm around her as she rested her head on his shoulder; the book nestled in-between them.

His face darkened. “I wasn’t supposed to happen, really,” he told her. “My mom ended up naming me.”

Katniss looked up at him. “You were supposed to happen—for me.”

She meant it. These meetings had started to help the people they love and it had bonded them together. Katniss didn’t mean for their relationship to grow into anything else beyond a camaraderie, but it had become so much more.

She began to feel guilty sleeping next to Gale when her dreams were filled with the blue eyes that were currently staring at her. In-between dreams, his voice whispered words from the stories they read, and she had awakened moaning during several occasions.

Gale was nice enough to ignore it, but he had recently brought up that he had been startled when she screamed out Peeta’s name in the dead of night. The good thing was that no other houses were close enough to overhear.

However, there was a possibility of someone walking by for some odd reason or another.

That’s how they lived their lives—always risking it.

“Thank you for telling me that,” Peeta replied pulling her out of her thoughts.

“You should tell yourself that every day.”

Katniss moved onto his lap, her legs stretching over the rest of the couch. Running her fingers through his hair, she watched his face relax in contentment, before he closed his eyes. She wondered if he looked like that while he slept and if there would ever be a chance that she would wake up next to him to see it.

Peeta opened his eyes and turned to her. “Katniss, have you ever thought of us…you know…together?”

She nodded slowly, her eyes darting down shyly. “I’ve thought of us together. Gale doesn’t sleep half the time because I spend half the night thrashing and saying your name.” His eyes widened and a small smirk spread onto his lips. “I’ve thought of us together in other ways—waking up with each other and sitting out on our porch on summer evenings reading together.”

“I’ve thought of children,” he admitted quietly. “I dream of a little dark-haired girl with my eyes and blond boy with grey eyes. I know it’s not possible.” His downcast eyes reflected her own. “It’s nice to dream, isn’t it?”

She nodded, her eyes beginning to sting, as she looked down. “We should get back to the book.”

“Katniss?” She met his eyes again.

Peeta leaned forward and their lips met softly, sweetly, filled with longing, but finishing with hope.

When they pulled away, she found their hands entwined in promise—bound together, despite the situation.

“It’s your turn,” he told her after a moment.

She took the book and then grinned before reading out the line:

_“You kiss by the book.”_

++++++

“We won’t be able to come next week,” Al told them that same evening.

They all stood together by the door as the two brothers were set to leave. Al and Peeta looked at one another.

“The Cartwrights are coming over for dinner,” Peeta said after a moment.

Katniss and Gale turned to each other. They knew what it meant.

It was a dinner to see how the families got along and which of the brothers was most compatible with Delly Cartwright. Al was older and should’ve been the first one to be married off, but Peeta was closer to Delly’s age. They had known each other as children.

“Good luck,” Gale finally said though his eyes were heavy.

 Al took his hand and gave it a squeeze. “Gale…”

Her husband shook his head. “We will deal with the situation if there is one.”

“My birthday is also during our next meeting time,” she informed them.

“We know,” Al replied with a grin and turned to his brother. “If I didn’t remember before, Peeta made sure to remind me.”

Katniss looked over at Peeta, who was avoiding her eyes. “The cakes?”

“….were never just a spare display cake like Prim thought,” Peeta answered begrudgingly. “Don’t tell her that though. She always looks really happy because she uses the money from selling her goat’s cheese.”

Katniss was touched by the way he cared so much about Prim’s feelings, and so she went to him wrapping her arms around his waist.

“Thank you,” she said, her cheek pressed against his chest as he pulled her closer to him.

“You’re welcome.” Peeta beamed at her unexpected display of affection. Katniss pushed herself onto her toes and proceeded to press soft kisses against his jawline until her lips found his.

“No shame,” Al told them when they pulled away from one another. “What would the townspeople say?”

Peeta turned to him, his eyes serious.

“I don’t care,” he replied. “I don’t hide what I feel for them.  I hide what I feel--for all of you.” He looked at Katniss. “To protect you.”

“We protect each other,” she told him, then turned to the couple in front of her. “Agreed?”

“Of course,” Al told her.

“Yes,” Gale added. “For now, let’s hope that Delly Cartwright likes Will the most.”

++++++

“The house is looking real nice,” Katniss’ mother told her as they sat at the table for her birthday dinner. “It looks like you’ve been doing some housekeeping.”

“She’s doing a fine job,” Gale said with a smile from the head of the table. Katniss grinned back at him from the other end.

“The spare room looks all new,” Hazelle remarked. “The Mellarks are quite handy, aren’t they?”

Katniss almost choked on her piece of wild turkey. Her eyes shot up to see Gale in a similar state, his face slightly flushed.

“Are you okay, Katniss?” Prim asked from her right. “You’re red.”

“I’m fine—piece of food went down the wrong hole,” she assured her. “Thanks for the cake, by the way.”

“You’re welcome.” Her sister looked really pleased. “Peeta is always so nice to me whenever I go to the bakery. He takes time to help me pick out what I want. I hope he’s as helpful with you.”

Katniss nodded quickly. “Of course.” She gave her sister a smile as she avoided Gale’s eyes.

If only they knew.

“Speaking of the Mellarks, did you hear about that dinner that they had with the Cartwrights?” Vick said as he speared a potato with his fork. “Heard that they’re trying to get their daughter to marry one of the boys.”

“I heard that it’s for sure, Peeta,” Rory added. “Delly has had eyes on him for a long time.”

Katniss froze in place. She knew that this was a possibility, but it was still difficult to hear. She had to accept it with no semblance of emotion.

Like it meant nothing; like he meant nothing.

When in fact, Peeta was everything.

“Sweetheart?” She looked up to see Gale staring at her. He could see how troubled she was. “Why don’t you help me bring out the dishes while I take out your cake?”

“I can do that,” Prim protested. “It’s your birthday!”

“No, no.” Katniss shot up from her seat. “You’re our guests. Finish up and I’ll get the dishes for the cake.”

Together, she and Gale went into their small kitchen. She heard Vick joke that Gale was probably going to give her a ‘proper’ birthday present as they entered.

The stove took up most of the kitchen with the ice box on the opposite end next to the sink and a small counter. Katniss went to the narrow cabinet and took out the plates; they were a wedding present from her mother.

She stopped for a moment and stared at the simple china.

Delly would probably have fancier china—maybe the kind that was hand-painted. The sting of jealousy hit her hard and she slammed her hands on the counter.

Gale wrapped his arms around her waist instantly.

“It’s okay,” he told her soothingly. “We’ll make this work—we’ll protect each other like we agreed. Peeta loves you.”

She swiped at her eyes quickly. “He never said anything about love. Neither have I.”

“Katniss, for someone who seems to know everything, you have no clue about what’s in front of you.”

++++++

“Did you want to take a walk?” Gale asked after they finished cleaning up from their families’ visit. They sat on the couch, her feet resting on his lap.

“I’m exhausted.” Her face hurt from smiling to keep herself from falling apart. “I just want to sleep.”

“Come on,” he urged and she looked over at him suspiciously. “I promise it will be worth your while.”

Finally, Katniss nodded and stood up. “Lead the way.”

Gale grabbed a small oil lantern that they kept in the living room before taking her hand. They walked out onto their porch and Katniss could still feel the remnants of heat from the day. It had been unusually warm and she had almost baked inside the kitchen cooking for her family.

Now that there was no sun, it was comfortably warm. “Where do you want to go?”

“Just trust me,” he told her as they walked around the perimeter of their house and up the hill. Katniss looked over at him already knowing that they were heading for the broken wire entrance of the fence and into the woods. Gale looked over at her weary figure. “You feeling better?”

“I just have to get used to hearing that kind of thing,” she answered truthfully. “They can’t stay single forever. People will talk.”

“If you think about it,” Gale told her. “Your situation is the lesser of two evils.”

“When did you become so optimistic?” They reached the fence and he lifted the broken wire for her to crawl under. He followed quickly after and looked around. “Where are we going?”

“To the place where you and Peeta first kissed.”

She turned to him in shock. “What?”

Gale handed her the lantern. “Keep the light low for now. You know where to go, right?”

Katniss nodded speechless.

She could still find her way.  Her dreams were often recreations of that first night and so she allowed her feet to lead her several yards away from the fence, but not beyond the small creek that ran through the woods.

Her feet led her to the place where she and Peeta allowed themselves to indulge in one another; where she could hold him unrestrained and allow the heat to overtake her.

When she and Gale arrived, Peeta was already there—leaning against the trunk where they had kissed.

“You can make the light brighter now,” Gale said to her softly. “We’re far enough.” He looked over at Peeta. “Two hours.”

Peeta nodded at the man. “Thank you, Gale.”

Katniss met her husband’s eyes and he smiled softly at her, “Happy Birthday, Katniss.”

Turning, Gale began to walk away from them and she watched him disappear into the darkness.

She could hear Peeta approach from behind and excitement rushed through her. His hand went to her shoulder gently and Katniss turned to find herself looking into his bright blue eyes against the yellow light of the lamp she held.

“You should probably put that down,” Peeta told her quietly.

She handed it to him so he could take her free hand and lead her to the center of the enclosed trees.

Peeta knelt down on the ground to place the lamp next to a thick blanket before removing his shoes and stepping onto it. Their eyes met and he swallowed nervously.

“I didn’t bring you out here for that,” he assured her. “I just want to hold you.”

Katniss shook her head. She had counted the days in her head.

Tonight, she would be okay.  She would allow the hunger to take over.

“Later,” she told him, her hands already unbuttoning the front of her white dress as she toed off her sandals. Slowly, Katniss slipped the dress off until she was standing before him in her simple cotton bra and panties. “If I had known, I would’ve worn something nicer.”

“You’re beautiful,” Peeta whispered as his eyes roamed over her. She felt a thrill run through her as she watched his usually calm eyes suddenly fill with longing. “I just want to do what you’ll allow me.”

Katniss knelt in front of him. “I just want you to love me.”

“You already have all my love.” His eyes were truthful as he spoke. “Since we were kids and you sang in front of our class—I was yours.”

“You remembered that?”

“I remember a lot of things.”

Peeta leaned forward capturing her lips and she opened her mouth slightly so she could run her tongue against his. He groaned into her mouth and his hand went to the back of her neck to pull her closer to him. Katniss drowned in the kiss gasping for more as she tilted her head to fall deeper in.

They pulled away from each other, barely breathing, and trembling with need.

Her eyes roamed over him and her hands went to his shoulders before they ran through the planes of his chest and then down to the ridges of his hard abdomen. She could hear his breathing increase and though it was warm, her nipples hardened, as she touched him.

Peeta moaned and the sound of him caused her core to tighten. She pressed her legs together to stop the throbbing but it only increased the pleasure. Her hands reached for the bottom hem of his shirt and Katniss pulled it quickly off of him.

His skin glowed golden against the light of the lamp and she gasped at seeing the flesh before her. She had never seen a grown man naked and since her last experience she had no desire to.

 However, with Peeta—she felt eager to see all of him.

Reaching behind her back, Katniss unclasped her bra, letting it slip off her shoulders until it fell to the ground.

Peeta’s eyes went to her bare breasts and she let out a nervous laugh at his wide-eyed gaze. “We really don’t know anything, do we?”

“I guess not,” he responded huskily. “I’ve never done this before.”

“It feels like my first time.”

“We’ll do this together.” Peeta brushed his lips against hers before trailing his mouth from her chin along her jawline then slowly down her neck. Her hand went to the back of his head grabbing his hair and eliciting a moan from him. His lips trailed down her collarbone and Katniss moaned when he kissed the tops of her breasts.

This felt completely different from her first time. She waited in anticipation for him to go further down.

He met her eyes and asked softly, “Will you allow it?”

Katniss nodded quickly and his lips went eagerly to a hardened peak. Peeta suckled eagerly alternating between gentle and rough while his hand teased her other breast thumbing her already sensitive nipple.

A moan escaped her mouth and she felt the wetness grow between her thighs.

She needed more.

“Kiss me,” she asked and his mouth went to hers quickly.

His hands went to unbutton the waistline of his pants as she slowly unzipped him. Her eyes remained on him as she helped pull the slacks off along with his briefs, revealing his hardened length.

“Are you okay?” Peeta asked suddenly. His hand reached over to caress her cheek and she leaned into his touch.

“I’ve never seen one before,” she told him, her cheeks growing warm as she stared at his beautifully nude body.

Her hand went to his cock and she wrapped her hand around him moving it experimentally as he laid back. He was silky, yet hard and she saw how the tip of him glistened. Her thumb went to spread the liquid making it easier to move her hand along him.

“Katniss…” He looked at her, his face strained. “I don’t know if I’ll last if you keep doing that.”

She quickly removed her hand and then she stopped to look at him. “I don’t know what to do.”

Her eyes filled with tears of embarrassment.

Peeta sat up and she could see that he was worried about her. “We don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for.”

“It’s not that,” she assured him. “I want you, but I’m not sure where to go from here.”

“Do you want me to help?” he asked and Katniss nodded. His hand went to the elastic of her panties and slowly he moved them off her hips maneuvering down her legs before tossing them away. She was naked and on her knees before him. “Are you still doing okay?”

“Yes,” she replied breathlessly. His hand went up her inner thigh and she moved her legs apart to give him easier access.

“You’re wet,” Peeta remarked in a tight voice. “You’re aroused-- hopefully this time will be less painful.”

“Now what?”

“I’m going to put my fingers in you,” he told her. “You can move them as slowly or as quickly as you want. Whatever makes you comfortable.” Peeta slowly moved two fingers up her wet slit, and then looked at her, heat in his eyes. “Your move.”

Katniss moved herself against him slowly and she could feel the pressure building slightly. She moved herself slightly off of his fingers before plunging down quickly.

This time it was different and she gasped when the blinding pleasure hit. Her forehead fell against his shoulder and Peeta wrapped her arm around his neck. “Hold onto me.”

When she plunged onto him again, Peeta had added another finger and she bit her lip to keep herself from crying out. However when she found her pace, Katniss couldn’t hold back her cries and Peeta moaning into her ear caused her to almost fall apart against his hands.

“Peeta...” Her voice was desperate and he removed his soaked fingers from inside her. “Please, I need you.”

He laid back on the blanket and his hands went to her hips to guide her onto him.

She sank down slowly and her eyes rolled back feeling the ridges of his cock inside her. There was no pain this time, only aching desire. Lifting her hips until his tip was covered, she sank down once more. Peeta‘s hips arched hitting her deeply and they both moaned in unison.

The two fell into a pleasurable rhythm and his hands went to her breasts, thumbing her nipples as she moved against him. A burning heat began to build against their cores and Katniss could feel herself beginning to fall apart as she let her body take over.

She could see Peeta’s climax was fast approaching just from the tight look on his face as he began to thrust up to hit her deeper.  She cried out at the new sensation enjoying the pain and pleasure of it.

“Peeta… I’m going to…” Katniss felt her peak coming and she began to move frantically.

“Come on, baby,” he said softly and their eyes met. “Just let go.”

His plea urging her to let go was enough, her insides suddenly tightening around him.

“PEETA!” Her orgasm ripped through her body and pressed her pelvis harshly against his. Her back arched forcefully and the blinding desire took over.

Still pulsing around him, she felt his hands go back to her hips. He moved her hips roughly against him and she cried out still sensitive from her climax.

Katniss wanted him to fall apart. There was something inside her that knew how to make this happen—their connection had grown over their time together.

Like her mother once explained, it was instinctual.

Leaning down, she sucked at his ear lobe and Peeta gasped. “You feel good inside me.” His pace quickened hearing her words and her mouth trailed down his neck alternating between soft kisses and hard bites. Her mouth found his and he kissed her eagerly desperate to finish.

She pulled away and looked into his eyes. “I love you.”

Peeta suddenly cried out and she felt him fill her as his hips plunged up into her core and his hands grasped her waist. Her hips intuitively bucked and she fell against him, her head resting against his sweaty chest.

He was still inside her, throbbing, and it didn’t seem wrong at all.

It was as it was supposed to be.

“Say it again,” Peeta whispered into her hair.

She looked up at him with a smile, her chin resting on his chest. “Say what?”

He raised a brow at her and Katniss laughed at the slight pout on his lips.

Pushing herself up and slightly off of him, Katniss leaned down and kissed him softly.

“I love you.”

++++++

Katniss closed the front door behind her quietly.

“How did it go?” She turned to find Gale sitting on their couch waiting for her.

Walking over, Katniss sat down next to him and he stared into her eyes. After knowing one another for so long and living together, they sometimes didn’t need words to communicate.

His eyes softened as her mouth fell into a joyful smile. He kissed her forehead. “I’m happy for you.”

She placed a hand over his. “Thank you, Gale.”

“For what?”

“For being my best friend. For loving me.”

“Same here,” he replied warmly. “I have to show you something.” Standing up, Gale held out his hand to help her up.

Together, they went to the hallway where their bedroom was and she was surprised when they walked past their room to the door of the spare room.

She turned to him. “What’s going on?”

Gale opened the door and she was stunned to find that there was now a bed in the room. 

He met her eyes. “This is my room now,” he informed her with a tinge of sadness. “You know we can’t sleep in the same bed anymore.”

Everything had changed.

After a moment, Katniss nodded in agreement.

“Don’t worry. I took our old mattress,” he told her. “I also put your bookshelf in your room.”

Her eyes suddenly filled. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Katniss went to her door.

As she touched her hand to the knob, she turned once more to look at Gale and he gave her a reassuring smile. “If you ever need me, I’m only a wall away.”

She nodded. “Same here.”

“Good night, Katniss.”

“Good night, Gale.”

Opening her bedroom door, she stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

* * *

 

I’m sure there were readers who are wondering why none of the Mellark boys are married yet (especially Al). It’s a process really—for the higher classes in opposed to the Seam culture—I imagine.

 _“You kiss by the book.”_ is taken by William Shakespeare’s “Romeo and Juliet” (Act One, Scene Five).

Anyway, it only gets a little more complicated from here.

I’m a bit burnt out by writing this chapter.

Greetings, reviews and feedback are all welcome on FF, AO3 and Tumblr.

Till next time, JLaLa


	6. Chapter Six

_The characters of The Hunger Games Trilogy do not belong to me._

Truth with Consequence

**_Chapter Six_ **

_“My bounty is as boundless as the sea,_   
_My love as deep; the more I give to thee,_   
_The more I have, for both are infinite.”_

Katniss put the book down and turned to Peeta, her bed creaking as she did. Her hand reached to caress his hair and he smiled tiredly at her from where he lay.

“The more I read, the more confused I get,” she told him as she moved closer to him to press herself against his body. Peeta pulled the quilt tighter around them and she rested her head against his bare chest smelling sugar and sweat.

“ _Romeo and Juliet_ isn’t an easy play to read,” he replied as he ran his hand up and down her back before cupping her bottom. “There are similes and metaphors—“ He hooked her leg over his hip, entering her swiftly, and Katniss cried out in pleasure. “—things aren’t what they seem.”

“What time do you have to get back?” she asked as they began to move against one another.

“I left about a half hour ago,” he replied, pulling her on top of him. “So I should be back in fifteen minutes—OH!” Katniss grinded against him roughly, her fingers going to her clit, and looked to see him watching her.  She had found out recently that Peeta liked to watch her touch herself.

She had discovered a lot of things during their trysts.

There was a scar on Peeta’s chin because he had tripped, falling face first when he was seven. He liked it when she whispered into his ear while they were together. He drank tea instead of coffee and, because it was always so warm in the bakery, they slept together with the windows open.

Having her in control was what got him off.

Katniss placed her lips against his ear alternating between nipping and sucking at his lobe.

“Peeta… harder… please…” Her fingers moving against herself was all it took. Soon, she was pulsing around him as she came in quiet, tight ecstasy. “I love you…”

Peeta arched up deeply hitting her core; she saw him bite his lip to keep from screaming.

It was still day time. Anyone passing by could hear them from the open window.

Falling against him, Katniss pressed her lips against his shoulder as he ran his hand through her hair.

“I love you,” he told her.

Her hand went to brush his hair back and she smiled. “I know.”

She moved off of him so that he could get dressed. They had very little time left.

Katniss sat up slowly and stepped out of bed throwing on the robe that laid crinkled on the ground. Then, going to the chair next to the window and taking the shirt and slacks, she arranged them out on the bed for him.

Peeta watched her, his eyes bright in the afterglow of their coupling.

These small gestures always meant so much to them.

 “Are you going to the festival?” Peeta asked as he got up quickly to put his pants back on.

“Of course. The Hawthornes have to make an appearance,” she told him. He grabbed his shirt and she went to button him up. “Are you going?”

“I wasn’t going to,” Peeta replied, watching her. “My parents decided that we should all go—along with the Cartwrights.”

Katniss’ hands froze in place. Rumors were still swirling in regards to an engagement between Delly and one of the Mellark brothers. Both she and Gale managed to keep it together during family dinners while his brothers, along with Prim, speculated over who was the best match.

There was little to do but gossip in District 12 sometimes.

She continued to button his shirt, though her eyes avoided his. “That should be fun.”

“Katniss, stop.” His hands went over hers and their eyes met. “Are you okay?”

“Aren’t I supposed to be?” Tears filled her eyes. “We knew that this was a possibility when we started all of this.” She swallowed the feeling of sickness rising up in her. “Also, it would look suspicious if Mrs. Gale Hawthorne was so upset seeing Peeta Mellark and Delly Cartwright together.”

She couldn’t hide the bitterness in her voice.

Peeta sighed and kissed her forehead. “I have something for you.”

Reaching into his pocket, he placed the circled pin into her hand. “It has a Mockingjay in the middle of it—these pins are rare and forbidden in the Capitol.” He ended his lecture in a posh Capitol accent and she tried not to grin. “Is that a smile?”

“No.” Her face fell as she adjusted his collar.

“I want you to wear it to the festival,” he told her.

She looked at him with a raised brow. “A bit possessive, aren’t we?”

“I have to know somehow that you’re mine.” His eyes were suddenly heavy. “I won’t lie when I say that it’s not hard to see you by Gale’s side when you should be next to me at these things.”

“You’re always with me.” She took his hand and placed it against her chest. “Right here.”

Peeta pulled her close and she wrapped her arms around his waist enjoying their last moments together before he had to return to the bakery.

A strong-smelling breeze filled the room causing her insides to shake—something was happening.

Fall had arrived.

++++++

“Ran into Peeta as I was making a delivery at the bakery,” Gale told her that evening. He placed a loaf of bread and a knife at their table. “He was almost late; you have to remember to watch your time.”

“I know,” she replied. “We were reading and then we weren’t reading…” Her face grew warm as she remembered that afternoon.

“I get it.” Gale sat next to her and started slicing. “You know how his mother is—she was there at the door and she wasn’t happy. The good thing was Al managed to distract her from realizing that he was late.”

“What will we do now that the room is finished?” Katniss handed him a plate to put his bread on along with some goat’s cheese.

“What do you think about building a fence in the back to make a yard—or maybe an addition?”

“Which one of those do you think we could afford?”

“Probably the yard.” Gale looked down at his food. “As long as we keep the pretense of preparing our home for a baby.”

“Eventually, we will run out of things to do.” She placed her hand over his and gave it a squeeze.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there,” he assured her. “At least that’s what Al keeps telling me.”

“How do you do it?” she asked him. “How do you both manage to keep it together when you can’t even be seen with each other? I know that it kills me to even hear anything about Peeta and Delly. The thought that I’ll have to see them together is…”

She couldn’t even say it. The thought alone made her stomach turn.

“It’s simple.” He ripped a piece of bread and tossed it in his mouth. After Gale swallowed, he looked over at her. “I love him and I want to be with him, so any time together is precious. Why spend it fighting or worrying about what’s to come?”

“You two are the strongest people I know.”

“We do what we have to do to be together.” Gale lifted her hand and kissed it. “We also got some help from a certain woman in our lives—you’re stronger than you know.”

Katniss shook her head, though she was touched by his words.  “I’m not. I’m just trying to get by.”

They fell silent. She contemplated what would happen to them; would she and Gale have to watch Delly possibly wed Peeta or Al? That was what was expected of them. The fact that the Mellark brothers stayed unmarried for so long was already strange to the townspeople.

Normality was how you survived in District 12.

It was bad enough that everyone was wondering why she wasn’t pregnant yet.

Because living in District 12 was even harder if you were a woman. In the end, it wouldn’t be what was wrong with Gale--it would be what was wrong with her.

“I like your pin.”

She looked over to see Gale staring at the pin that rested against the collar of her shirt. Katniss touched it fondly and gave him a smile.

“Peeta gave it to me. He wants me to wear it during the festival.”

“Like a wedding token,” Gale remarked.

Katniss never thought about it that way. She and Gale didn’t even have wedding rings; they couldn’t afford it and they weren’t customary in District 12.

“Something like that must have cost him,” he added.

“It’s not easy for him, seeing us together sometimes,” she said repeating Peeta’s words. “We have a jealous streak that you and Al lack.” She put her elbows up on the table and rubbed her temples trying to stop the headache from forming.

Standing up, Gale took her uneaten plate from in front of her, then kissed the top of her head affectionately.

“Well, we’ll just have to figure out a way to show this pin off, won’t we?”

++++++

“Katniss!” Prim ran into her arms. “You look beautiful!”

“No, look at you!” Katniss pulled away to examine her sister.

Prim had worn her long, sunny hair half up and let the rest fall in a soft tumble of curls over her shoulders. The white dress she wore was designed with intricate embroidery along her chest.

“All grown up, my love.”

“I’m so nervous,” her sister replied as they hooked arms and walked into the building. “I practiced every day so I knew how to dance.”

“With who?”

Prim blushed. “With Rory. Or sometimes Vick, though he has two left feet.” She smiled at Katniss. “You’re so lucky to have Gale to dance with, and he must love the dress. This red is just perfect on you and you wore your hair down—you’ve never done that before.”

The cranberry-colored dress Katniss wore was a present from Gale—picked out with the help of his mother. She had been sure to thank him enthusiastically in front of Hazelle, who looked pleased to see them so affectionate with one another. The short sleeves showed off her olive skin and the skirt flared out slightly exposing her toned legs.

Her hair fell in waves down her shoulders, framing her face nicely--it also helped in hiding the pin that was tucked under the collar.

“Just thought a change would be nice,” she said to Prim.

Katniss found Gale standing with his brothers by the banquet table, while their mothers sat at a table nearby.

When her husband spotted her, he gave her a bright smile and rushed over.

“Katniss—just wow.” He picked her up and twirled her quickly. She couldn’t help but let out a laugh. As he placed her down, his mouth went to her ear. “Had to show you off—look at who’s across the room.”

She turned to see Peeta, along with his family, standing close to the other entrance. Al and Will were talking to their parents. Delly and her parents stood next to them, smiling graciously, whenever anyone passed by.

It was their way of showing everyone what was going on—another potential Merchant union.

Delly, in her blue dress, smiled prettily as she stood by Peeta’s side. They made a nice looking couple.

“They’ve been like that for almost twenty minutes—he hasn’t looked at her once,” Gale continued to whisper as they held each other in an embrace.

“You’re not helping,” she replied as she tightened her hold around his neck.

“Might as well get some fun out of this.” He kissed her cheek. “But, really. You look beautiful.”

“Thanks.”

They pulled away to see Prim staring at them, wide-eyed and dreamy. Katniss grinned at her sister’s expression. She had no idea where Prim had inherited this romantic streak.

“What are you staring at?” Gale teased and went over to Prim, putting an arm around her.

“You two—it’s always been you two together,” she replied. “If only I had something like that.”

“Soon enough,” Gale said as he led her over to Vick and Rory.

Katniss began to walk with them when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise, and the weight of someone’s stare.

Turning, she found Peeta looking at her from across the room.

His eyes wandered over her from top to bottom before his piercing gaze met hers again. She could feel the heat pulse in-between her thighs and the image of their last time together flashed in her mind. She could almost hear him whispering in her ear as he thrust into her.

“Katniss!” Prim was calling.

She nodded once and gave him a closed-lipped smile before going to her sister.

++++++

They had spent their first hour making the rounds and greeting all the other families. Everyone had complimented her dress and she was sure to always mention that her husband had picked it out for her.

Then, they greeted the Mellarks together.

Mr. Mellark smiled at her fondly, while Mrs. Mellark sniffed at her, turning away to talk to the Cartwrights. It was the first time she had met Will who greeted her with a big smile, similar to Al’s.

“You look real nice, Katniss,” Al remarked when they reached him. “That dress is perfect on you.”

“Thanks.” She looked up at Gale with a smile. “Gale picked it out with his mother.”

Al winked at them. “Gale has good taste.” Al met her husband’s eyes briefly, before looking to her again. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then?”

They nodded at him before finally reaching Peeta and Delly.

She tightened her hold on Gale’s arm and he placed his hand over hers in support. Her eyes roved over Peeta who was in a collared long-sleeved shirt that was buttoned to the neck and dark grey pants that matched her eyes.

Right below his collar, she knew that he was sporting a small, purple mark--made by her mouth.

“Hello, Peeta.” Gale gave the man a smile and they shook hands before he turned to Delly. “Hello, Delly—you look very pretty.”

“Thank you, Gale!” She gave him a bright smile before turning to Katniss. “Katniss, you look so beautiful. You’re practically glowing!” Delly took her free hand and grinned happily. “I guess being in love can do that to you.”

Her eyes went to her left, where Gale and Peeta were talking about the planned repairs on the house.

She gave Gale a smile and her eyes met Peeta’s before she turned back to Delly.

“Yes, being in love can do that to you.”

They all parted ways, and Gale jokingly placed his hand on her bottom as they walked away from the couple.

“Have you been drinking?” she asked with a roll of her eyes.

“Just a little.” Gale smirked at her before holding out his hand. “Want to dance, sweetheart?”

“Yes, please.” She took it gratefully as they walked towards the center clearing of the room. The band, with their mixture of string instruments, played a dance song, stomping their feet in tune. 

Her husband twirled her around him, before pulling her close. “I hate these things.” Gale’s mouth fell into a slight frown. “Al looks really good.”

Katniss laughed softly as they moved together. “I agree. He looks nice.”

“Sometimes, I think we should just run away,” he suddenly said, his eyes somber.

“That’s the alcohol talking.”

Gale stopped in place and then turned to her.

“It’s not,” he replied. For the first time, Katniss saw the stress on his face, and the circles under his eyes. “I’m tired and I know you are, too.” They went back to dancing and she placed her head against his chest.

“So, we would just leave our families?” She looked up at him. “We would leave _them_?” She cocked her head over to where the Mellarks were.

“We would take them with us,” Gale responded as he twirled her. “And we could take anyone in our families that wanted to come with us. Honestly though, I don’t think my mother, or my brothers would be itching to join us.”

“You know that’s not possible.”

“And if it was?”

Katniss pulled away from him and took his hand to lead him off the dance floor. They walked to a far corner close to the wall of the building. Her eyes looked around to make sure no one was near before she turned to look at him.

“Of course--if that were a possibility,” she replied. “Do you think I like doing this? I didn’t exactly sign up for it when we got married, Gale. But, here we are! So, we just have to deal with it.” She felt her eyes begin to blur. “I just want to get through this evening.” Her eyes went to Delly and Peeta. “It hurts too much.”

Gale looked regretful seeing her so upset. “I’m sorry.” He kissed her forehead. “You’re right.”

He put an arm around her and they walked over to Prim who was returning from the dance floor. She had been very popular--much to Rory’s dismay. She went to them with a bright smile.

It warmed Katniss’ heart to see how happy Prim was. Her sister was smart, beautiful, kind, and deserved the best. She wanted everything for Prim that she never had.

Prim deserved to really fall in love, and be with the one she loved.

It would never really happen if Katniss and Gale took off. Prim’s reputation would be ruined.

“You look like you’re having fun,” she remarked as Prim sat down in a nearby chair.

“I am.” Prim beamed at them.

“I’m not sure if I like you dancing with so many guys, Prim,” Gale told her.

“Just because you wouldn’t let anyone else dance with Katniss—doesn’t mean that you can do the same with me,” Prim argued with a grin. “You’re too jealous.”

“I am not,” he protested.

“Yeah, right,” she scoffed. Her eyes widened suddenly as she looked behind her brother-in-law and sister. “Hello.”

They turned to see Al and Peeta standing before them. Katniss felt her face heat up under Peeta’s stare and she crossed her legs to stop the sudden ache that his presence brought. Peeta’s eyes followed her motions and she saw him swallow slowly.

“We were about to take off, but we wanted to confirm that tomorrow would be okay to go see about our next project,” Al told them.

“You’re doing something else to the house?” Prim asked.

“We’re thinking of building a fence,” Gale explained. He turned to Katniss. “Al and I can discuss this. Why don’t you and Peeta dance? Prove to your sister that I’m not the jealous guy that she thinks I am.”

“Go on, Peeta,” Al told his brother with a jovial grin. “Show her a good time.”

Katniss looked up and found Peeta’s hand stretched out before her.

“May I?” She stood up slowly, taking his offered hand, their eyes never leaving one another.

Together, they walked to the floor as the beginning notes of a guitar started another fast-paced song for the crowd. Peeta winked as he twirled her towards him and then placed his hand on her waist entwining his other hand with hers.

“Those two,” he said as they moved together. “So obvious.”

“About what?”

Peeta grinned as his hand moved to the middle of her back. “They want to be alone, so they’ve gotten rid of us.”

“Prim is right there.” He twirled her again and then pulled her to him. This time, however, her back was against his chest and his arms tightened around her waist. Katniss tried not to react, though she could feel him hard against her. “Speaking of which, our families are all here.”

The Mellarks stood to the right; his father watched them curiously, while his mother sneered at the two of them together. Delly’s parents watched, though she couldn’t tell what they were thinking.

It was Delly’s cold stare that bothered her the most.

Katniss tried to pull away as he twirled to bring her back. This time, their noses just barely brushed against one another.

She looked up at him to see his eyes looking under her collar to the glint of gold peeking out, and Peeta didn’t hesitate to reach over to move her hair off her shoulder to expose it.

His mouth went to her ear and she tried to swallow the lump forming in her throat.

“I don’t care,” Peeta told her. “Not when you come here looking like that and not when you’re wearing my pin. I want you, Katniss.” His words caused her to grow wet, and she stifled the moan that almost escaped her lips.

“Don’t do this,” she hissed against him. “You’re making it hard on both of us.”

“Tell me when to meet you.”

“Peeta—“

“Please.” His finger brushed her chin quickly, and a gasp escaped her mouth.

Too wrapped up in their own intimacies, the other couples moved around them, unaware of what was happening. Katniss knew, however, they were in full view of their own families. If they weren’t careful, it was all over for them.

“Two hours.” She relented with a sigh. “Our place.”

He nodded before taking her hand and leading her off the floor. Katniss walked stiffly towards Gale and Al, deep in what looked like an animated conversation, and happy to be in one another’s company. She envied the way the two of them could act so casually when she could barely stop herself from falling apart in Peeta’s arms.

“Your wife—safe and sound,” Peeta told Gale.

“Thanks for the dance,” she said and his eyes turned to her.

He grinned brightly at her. “Always a pleasure, Mrs. Hawthorne.”

“We’ll see you tomorrow then,” Al said and shook hands with Gale. Katniss noticed the slight caress of Al’s thumb against Gale’s skin.

Gale nodded before turning to her, his eyes lit up. “You have fun?”

“It was interesting,” she told him. “I guess that happens with different partners.”

“You and Peeta make a striking couple,” Prim remarked from where she sat. “His golden looks and your dark ones—like Mom and Dad.”

Her eyes went over to her mother, who met her eyes briefly, and her insides shook once again.

++++++

She left the windows open. The warm breeze filtered through the room, and her eyes closed briefly as she waited.

A door clicked in the house and she knew that Gale had left; he and Al must have discussed meeting after the festival, too.

Katniss could feel the air change around her when Peeta arrived.

Her eyes opened to find him across the room where the open window was. She sat up in bed and followed his blue eyes as he peeled his shirt off, tossing it to the ground. 

She swiveled, her bare feet touched the floor, and Katniss stood by the bed beckoning him as she undid the robe she wore. There was nothing underneath and she could see his eagerness as he approached her nude form. She could feel her body hum in anticipation, and her insides tightened with desire.

Then, Peeta was in front of her. She went to touch his chest, strong and broad, before traveling down to the hard planes of his stomach. Her hands went to undo the button at his waistband, her eyes remaining on his as she slowly unzipped him.

When he was fully free, her other hand reached for him, and he groaned when she began to stroke him increasing pressure as she got to the tip. His pants hit the ground as he kicked his shoes off and she quickly went to help him pull off the briefs he wore.

They didn’t need words. Just a subtle nod and she was reaching to position him at her entrance. Katniss sat at the edge of the bed, lying back across the length of it as he stood before her. His hands went to caress her breasts and she cried out softly when he pinched her sensitive nipples.

Peeta entered her swiftly and her hips arched up instinctively. They both moaned at the deep, throbbing pleasure of it.

“Again,” she told him and Peeta pulled out of her before plunging harshly into her once more. The air pulsated around them, and Katniss could feel the intensity building in her core. Beads of sweat began to pool in-between her breasts and she could see him quivering as they moved.

Katniss sat up slowly with him still rigid in her and nodded again. Peeta slowly pulled out and she let out a gasp as the ridges of his cock caressed her wet walls before leaving her body.

Standing up, she kissed him and her tongue hungrily caressed his until he was almost screaming in her mouth in response. She could feel the wetness trailing down between her legs.

Pulling her mouth away from him, she turned—her back towards him and placed her hands against the mattress. It had been years ago when she was in this same position and shaking in fear.

Now, she looked over her shoulder at Peeta in anticipation. His eyes met hers worriedly. “Are you sure?”

Katniss nodded, her eyes dark. “I trust you.”

She could feel his tip at her soaking entrance; her body begging for him.

When he finally entered her, swift and deep, Katniss couldn’t control herself any longer. “PEETA!”

“Oh God, Katniss,” he gasped as his hands rested on her hips. She could feel his cock throbbing inside of her. “If you keep screaming like that, people are going to hear all the way from town.”

She could hear the teasing tone in his voice.

“I thought you didn’t care—AH!” Peeta plunged into her again and her hands gripped the sheets to keep her from falling over.

“OH GOD, YES—I thought you did,” he replied through gritted teeth.

“Not here.” Katniss turned to look at him. “In this room, I’m yours and you’re mine. No one else matters. Here, we’re bound.” She crawled onto the bed till she was in the middle. “Come here.”

Peeta followed until they were both on their knees in the middle of the mattress, her back to him. He swept her hair to one side so he could kiss her neck and his arm tightened around her waist to keep her back straight against his chest.

Tilting her pelvis slightly, she felt his tip against her entrance. This time, she leaned forward so that when he penetrated her again, she could feel him hit that area between pleasure and pain. Peeta’s hand found her breast. He palmed one, then the other as they moved.

“I love you…” he whispered in her ear. “No one else but you. Ever since we were children--I was a goner.”

The words he spoke caused every part of her to throb in aching want, and she turned to meet his blue eyes—so full of love for her.

“No one else but you,” she agreed and her mouth found his as he began to pick up his pace. She could hear the bed creak loudly as they began to race towards their climax. Katniss pushed back against his thrusts, their cries increasing as she did.

Katniss felt herself falling apart as white, hot light burst in front of her causing her to close her eyes in inevitable pleasure.

A wail escaped her mouth, then Peeta was joining her—his hot seed filling her as her insides vibrated around him.

They fell onto the bed, sweaty and barely able to breathe.

“I meant every word,” he whispered into the darkness.

“I know. So did I.”

++++++

_“O my love, my wife!_   
_Death, that hath suck'd the honey of thy breath_   
_Hath had no power yet upon thy beauty.”_

“I already know that this isn’t going to end well,” Katniss said as she looked over at Peeta, their hands holding the ends of each side of the book, as their fingers met in the middle. “I will be happy if I never have to see another ‘thee’, ‘thou’ or ‘hath’ again.”

“So, Shakespeare isn’t your favorite,” he told her. “Let’s just finish and then I’ll bring a new selection of books next week. How are your sentences going?”

“Better than this.” Katniss had spent the past two months working on her sentence structures. Her printing had improved and Peeta wanted her to work on her cursive writing in the upcoming months.

The front door opened and Gale walked in along with Al. Both were sweating—it was an unbearably hot day for autumn.

“It is not a good day to be out there,” Gale said as they sat at the table.

“Let me get you two some water.” Katniss stood up and went to the kitchen.

She suddenly noticed how warm and dizzy she felt—it was an oven inside the house.

Reaching into the icebox and taking out the water pitcher, she grabbed glasses for all four of them before going to the table.

She suddenly felt the heat hit again and the glasses were suddenly shattering on the floor. Another crash followed by a splash happened a few moments after.

“Katniss!” It was Gale and she looked up at him. Why did his voice sound like that?

Then, there was darkness.

++++++

She woke up with a gasp, her hands pounding against a hard surface.

Where was she?

“It’s okay.” Her eyes found her mother, who was suddenly at her side. “Gale, Alcott, and Peeta brought you over here after you passed out.”

Katniss looked up at her; her brow furrowed. “Passed out?”

“About five minutes ago.” She looked to her right to find Prim holding her hand.

“I guess it must have been warmer than I thought,” she informed them in relief. “When can I go?”

“Let me check you out, sweetie,” her mother told her. Katniss realized that she was lying on their kitchen table—she was in her old home.

Her mother went through each area of her body to make sure that everything was normal. However, when she pressed against her belly, Katniss whimpered at the feeling of sensitivity from her lower abdomen. Her mother furrowed her brow, then went to look at her hands and her feet. Finally, her mother felt her chest and she gasped at the slight ache.

“Katniss, when was your last cycle?”

Her body froze as she tried to remember.

“Katniss, was it more than a month ago?” her mother asked and she nodded, tears filling her eyes. “Don’t cry, honey. Prim, get your sister some water and help her sit up.”

Her mother went out to their porch to call Gale into the house. Katniss was surprised to see him come in with Al and Peeta following close behind.

Her eyes went briefly to Peeta and she nodded reassuringly before anyone could notice.

Gale went to her and pulled her into his arms. “Are you okay?”

She nodded as Prim handed her a glass of water. “It’s probably dehydration.”

Her mother shook her head and gave her a smile. “No, no, Katniss—it’s not that. It’s happened.”

“What?” She put the glass of water down.

“You’re having a baby.”

“No, I’m not,” she replied. Her eyes went to Gale who had paled considerably. “I can’t be.”

“Of course you can,” Prim said with a smile.

Katniss looked up and met Peeta’s eyes, but not before her mother spotted what direction she was looking at.

“Prim, can you go outside for a minute?” her mother suddenly said, her eyes narrowing.

“Why?”

“Just go, Prim.” Her sister squeezed her hand before going to the door and closing it behind her.

Her mother went to her, the expression in her eyes unreadable. “Who should I say congratulations to?”

“Me.” Peeta’s voice was strong as he spoke. “Say congratulations to me.”

* * *

 

The quote at the beginning of the chapter is taken from Act Two, Scene Two of William Shakespeare’s _Romeo and Juliet_.

The other quote towards the end of this chapter is taken from Act 5, Scene 3 of William Shakespeare’s _Romeo and Juliet_.

I’m just going to let you ponder over this chapter…

Hellos, feedback, and reviews are welcome on FF, AO3 and on Tumblr.

See you next chapter, JLaLa

 


	7. Chapter Seven

_The characters of The Hunger Games Trilogy do not belong to me._

Truth with Consequence

**_Chapter Seven_ **

Katniss gripped the edge of the table that she sat on as she heard Peeta’s admission.

“The baby is mine,” Peeta continued as he went to Katniss.  “And I’m happy about it.”

“How could you let this happen?”

They all looked to see Prim at the doorway, her eyes brimming with tears, as she looked at Katniss.

“You’re married to Gale—you love Gale,” Prim continued softly.

Katniss stood up unsteadily before going to her.

“Prim…you’re so young, and the world is not just black and white. There are different kinds of love,” Katniss began.

Her eyes went to Gale. He and Al stood on one side of the room, still as statues; their arms brushing subtlety.

“I do love Gale and I will always love him,” she told her sister. “But inside here—“ She placed her hand to her chest. “I never thought of him as the one I belonged with. And, one day, I found out that he felt the same way.”

Gale took Al’s hand, and Prim’s eyes widened in realization.

“I think I always knew that there was something different in your marriage,” her mother suddenly spoke and she sadly met Katniss’ eyes. “You changed so much those first two years, you were more guarded--and even a little defeated.”

“I’m sorry you found out this way, Prim.” Katniss went to her sister and as she reached to put her arms around her, Prim stepped back. Her rejection was like a punch in the gut, but Katniss knew that there was no going back. “I can’t change what I’ve done, and we will live the rest of our lives here trying to keep this secret.”

“How could you do this to Katniss?” Prim asked Gale suddenly.

“I never meant to hurt her,” he explained to her. “And I tried to stop what I felt for Al, but I couldn’t. When Katniss found out, I wanted to go to the Capitol to try to get this fixed, but your sister refused.”

“Those side effects can cause long-term problems,” Katniss continued. “I wasn’t going to risk losing my best friend over something that was part of him. Love can make you do strange things—even the love you have for a friend.” She took a deep breath as she watched Prim’s eyes glaze in confusion. “So I made a decision to help him. One of us should’ve been with the one we loved.”

“So fixing up the house was just some big ploy.” Prim wrapped her arms around herself. She looked over at Peeta with a frown. “How did _he_ come into the picture?”

“I didn’t meet Peeta until the night I found out about Gale.” Her eyes flitted to him and Peeta nodded in encouragement. “Peeta came with Al to the house when we started the home improvements.” She looked over at Peeta once more, her heart jumping at his stare. “He became my friend. Then…he became more.”

“I love your sister.” Peeta went to her side and he looked pleadingly at Prim. “I always have since we were children and I should’ve said something sooner. Maybe we would be in a better situation if I had. But, now that I have her—I won’t let her go. I’m just sorry that you found out this way.”

“The cakes. They were never just displays, were they?” She rocked slowly on her feet as she contemplated his words. “They were always made for her.” Peeta nodded. “All this time.”

Katniss moved to take Prim’s hand. This time, her younger sister didn’t pull away. She could see, however, that there was a change in her eyes.

“You lied to me.” Prim looked at her; the blue of her eyes were cool. “I thought we never kept secrets from each other. But, you managed to cover this up for this long from me. I don’t know you anymore. The sister I know wouldn’t do this.”

Their mother placed a hand on Prim’s shoulder. “You’re upset right now. I think you should go to your room.”

Prim nodded and Katniss let go of her hand. The young girl walked to the back of the house, and they waited until they heard the click of her door as she went in.

The room had been built as a present from Katniss and Gale for Prim’s sixteenth birthday. Privacy was hard to come by in Seam houses, so it was a real privilege to get one.

Also, it had made Prim feel as if she was really an adult.

Now, Katniss had ruined things with their secrets. She had made Prim feel like she couldn’t be trusted and that she still thought of her as a child.

“Give her time,” her mother said. “She always thought of you as perfect. It’s hard to see that someone you love so much has flaws, just like any other person.”

Katniss could feel her eyes grow heavy—she was so tired.

She could feel Peeta behind her so she reached out, and his hand enclosed over hers. His warmth filled her and she turned, her arms reaching to wrap around his neck as he pulled her close. Slowly, he rocked her back and forth and she put her head against his shoulder.

“So, we’re having a baby,” he whispered in her ear. “I’m going to be a dad.”

She smiled into his neck. “I guess so.”

“You’re going to have to be even more careful now.” They turned hearing her mother’s voice. “All of you—sit down.”

They all went to the wooden table that Katniss woke up on; Gale and Al on one side, Peeta and Katniss on the other, while her mother sat at the head of the table.

Her eyes settled on Katniss. “You will have to come see me once a month until the baby comes,” her mother informed her. “I reckon you’re a little over two months along.” She looked between Katniss and Peeta.”I saw it at the festival—both of you. I’m sure there were others.”

“When the baby comes—“ Gale looked over at Katniss. “It might not look—“ 

They were both olive-skinned with dark hair. If the baby were to have Peeta’s looks, it would be all over anyway.

“I come from the Merchant side—blonde hair and blue eyes could come from me. If it’s a girl, then it will favor Prim’s looks and if it’s a boy then we’ll say he looks like my father,” she told them. “I have pictures. You just have to be careful. For now, keep your meetings to a minimum. Alcott and Peeta come twice a week, right?”

They all nodded.

“Once the fence is done, you’ll have to see each other less.”

Katniss looked over at her mother. “But Peeta—“

“I’ll find a way,” Peeta assured her. He placed a hand over hers. “Gale will take care of you.”

“Of course, Catnip.” She smiled at Gale’s nickname for her. “We protect each other. Remember?”

“That’s my niece or nephew that you have there,” Al added with a grin.

“Mine, too.” They looked up to see Prim in the room. She sat on the other end and folded her hands, placing them on the table as she looked across at her mother. “Maybe Peeta can come when Katniss sees you.” Prim avoided her sister’s gaze. “She’ll need to eat more, anyway. Gale can stop by the bakery to buy bread for her and tell Peeta what time they can meet.”

They were all silent for a moment. Katniss couldn’t believe how Prim could come up with something like that.

After a moment, Peeta nodded. “It sounds perfect. That’s quite a plan, Prim.”

“Thanks,” she responded stiffly.

“I’ll come by next week,”’ Gale told Peeta.

“I think it’s best that you all get home,” her mother told the brothers. “Katniss needs to rest. You’re not in the safe zone yet, so nothing too strenuous.” She looked at the couple as they tried not to blush. “Get plenty of sleep and don’t overexert yourself during hunts.” Then, going to her cupboard, she came back with a satchel. “For the morning sickness.”

Katniss took the satchel and opened it to smell. It was tea for her to drink—the ginger scent in it was already calming her stomach.

“Thank you.” She looked up at her mother. “For everything.”

Her mother gave her a sad smile. “Katniss, you’re not the first person to fall in love with someone from the other side—and you won’t be the last. I hope that you understand that this won’t be easy.” She looked over at Peeta. “It will be difficult for you, too. You will never get to claim your child as your own. You won’t be there for the birth. Your child will call Gale—‘Dad’. Will you be able to handle that?”

Peeta was silent as he let her words sink in. Then, his hand cupped Katniss’ cheek as he met her eyes. “I just want them to be safe.” She placed her hand over his and turned to place a soft kiss on his palm.

The group collectively stood up.

“We better get home, Peeta,” Al said as they went to the door. He looked at Gale and the two embraced quickly. “I’ll see you next week.”

Gale nodded before joining Katniss and Peeta. “I’ll talk to you soon,” Gale assured Peeta. “Don’t worry.”

Peeta smiled at the man. “Of course,” he replied and shook her husband’s hand.

The two men had developed a kinship. Their common goal: protect her.

Then, Peeta turned to Katniss and she wrapped her arms around him as he drew her close. Running his hand up and down her back, he pressed his lips to her temple inhaling slowly as he did.

“It’s going to be a long few days,” he told her. “I’ll need something to get me through.” He inhaled once more. “Your hair smells like citrus; I’ll remember that when I’m feeling lonely.” He kissed her quickly and pressed his forehead to hers. “I love you—no one else.”

Katniss nodded, trying to keep herself together. “Lemon soap—I use it to wash my hair.” Her hand went behind his neck and she pulled him forward so their lips could meet.

She didn’t want to admit that she was afraid; afraid of what was to come and afraid of being a mother alone. So, Katniss pushed everything she had into their kiss—all the fears and the love that she held inside of her.

When they pulled away, both of them were gasping for breath. Gale and Al had stepped out, though her mother and Prim remained.

“That’s for when the nights get rough,” she whispered, her lips grazing his. “No one else but you.”

He nodded and squeezed her hand before stepping out the door to join his brother.

Taking a deep breath to steady the tremors in her body, Katniss turned to her mother and Prim.

“I better go,” she told them. “Gale is waiting.” Her mother nodded while Prim remained motionless.

Katniss went to the door, but the footsteps coming towards her made her stop in place. She turned to find Prim in front of her, her hands clasped together.

The sisters looked at one another before Prim sighed and broke the silence.

“Listen. I can’t say that I understand all of this, but I’m going to try.” Prim gave her sister a small smile and Katniss felt her body relax.

“That’s all I ask,” Katniss responded and she placed a hand on Prim’s shoulder. “But everything you thought I had being married to Gale—love, trust, respect, friendship—I have that with Peeta.” She gave her sister a small smile. “He makes me better, Prim.” 

She could see Prim’s eyes soften and so Katniss took her hand before speaking again.

“And I’m in love with him.”

++++++

Katniss sat up when she heard the knock on her bedroom door. “Come in.”

The door creaked open and Gale entered with a soft smile. “Just checking on you.” He sat at the corner of her bed, smoothing the sheets, before looking up at her. “We’re going to be okay, aren’t we?”

“I hope so—you think you can change diapers with me?”

Gale chuckled. “For you? Sure.”

There was tenseness in his eyes that worried her. She pulled back her quilt and moved to make space for him.

“Do you to want to stay with me for a while?” He nodded and went to the empty spot. Katniss settled on what was Peeta’s side of the bed, resting against the wall. “What’s wrong?”

“Just thinking, that’s all.” Gale looked over at her. “How did we get here?”

“I’m not sure.” She laid her head against his shoulder. “I guess it started when we got married.”

“I did a bad thing to you,” he told her. “I made you think that I was in love with you. I messed up your life because I was afraid to be different.” Katniss could see her usually stoic friend falling apart. “I can’t take that back.” He swallowed thickly. “How could I do this to you and Peeta? How could I do this to your child?”

“We will figure this out as we always do.”

She had no idea how they were going to do any of this, either. Maybe it was motherly instinct taking over, but Katniss couldn’t stand to see Gale look so upset.

“I could’ve said no. I just thought that this was just how things were supposed to happen. We were together for so long as friends that I assumed we’d eventually transition into something more. I never factored initial attraction into it,” Katniss said with a sigh. “Maybe then I would’ve stopped and looked around—and saw what was always in front of me.”

Gale squeezed her hand and she reached over to wipe the tears from his weary face.

“We will be better for him or her,” he told her. “I promise.”

++++++

They waited another week before they told Gale’s family at the weekly dinner.

Her mother and Prim had joined them as usual, though it seemed that Prim was still a little wary of her—much to Katniss’ disappointment.

Hazelle was overjoyed and immediately started planning on a present for her grandchild. Rory and Vick were hearty in their congratulations with Gale, while each of them gave Katniss a gentle hug.

Posy stared at her, roaming over her body. Katniss could see that her grey eyes were starting to look exactly like Gale’s.

It seemed that the Hawthorne gene ran strong in the family because Vick and Rory both had strong jawlines similar to her husband’s. Gale looked exactly like his father, according to Hazelle.

Would they suspect anything once the baby came?

At seven, Posy was highly curious and so she went to Katniss. “Where is the baby?” she asked.

“Right here.” She took Posy’s hand and placed it on the sensitive area that her mother had touched the week before. “The baby is still very small.”

“Aren’t you eating enough?” Posy looked up at her with those wide grey eyes.

“I’m trying,” Katniss answered. “I’m having a hard time keeping anything down, except for dry toast and my mother’s tea.”

The sickness had come three days ago and it had been violently bad for both her and Gale. Katniss was no good at being sick and Gale wasn’t much of a caretaker. They were both temperamental--how they managed to not kill one another was a miracle in itself.

“I’ve taken to visiting the bakery once a week to get fresh bread,” Gale informed his family as he sat down next to Katniss. He placed a small amount of food on her plate. “It seems that the little one is picky when it comes to food.”

“It’ll pass,” Hazelle assured them before turning to her daughter-in-law. “It’s a blessing—would you like a boy or girl?”

Katniss shrugged. “I haven’t thought about it. As long as he or she is healthy—I don’t have a preference.”

“A baby with your eyes and dark hair would be very pretty,” her mother-in-law mused. “Or Posy’s hair—it has that slight wave. Maybe a boy with Gale’s chin—“

“Or the baby could have Prim’s looks,” her mother suddenly interrupted from where she sat. “Blonde and blue eyed—I think it would be nice.”

“I agree,” Gale added. “Look how beautiful she is.” Prim bowed her head trying to hide the pink growing in her cheeks.

“Blond hair and grey eyes,” Katniss said quietly to herself.

An image of a baby with Peeta’s smile emerged from her mind. She didn’t really mind whether or not it was boy or girl. She just wanted the baby to have his smile and his sweetness, which she lacked. She rarely smiled even as a child and was moody, even more now that she was pregnant.

“If the baby didn’t look like either of you, it wouldn’t look right,” Vick interjected and something turned inside her stomach. “People would talk.”

“People will always talk,” Rory responded defensively. “I wouldn’t mind if the baby looked like Prim, I mean—“ He stopped and turned to Prim before looking down. “Never mind.”

Prim placed her hand over his. “Thank you,” she whispered tenderly.

Katniss could see it then.

She had raised Prim since she was baby. To see her in love made her happy. At the same time, something inside her began to hurt—they were losing each other.

“It would be nice if the baby had blond hair and grey eyes,” Prim said as she cut into her food. “Like our grandfather, right Mom?”

Their mother nodded quickly before taking a sip of water. Katniss met Prim’s eyes and her sister gave a slight smile before going back to her food.

Maybe they weren’t as lost as she thought.

++++++

When her third month arrived, Katniss’ mother informed her that it was time for a check-up.

 A check-up meant that Peeta would see her for the first time since they had found out about the baby.

Gale watched Katniss when her mother gave her the news and she could see him trying not to grin. It had been a long few weeks for both of them.

Al and Gale had finished the fence together; it turned out that the fence would be useful after all. Katniss could put the laundry line in the back and the baby would have somewhere to play.

However, when the fence was done--they parted ways as Katniss and Peeta did.

Gale and Peeta communicated with one another regularly. They couldn’t talk much about her, since he was often under the watchful eye of Peeta’s mother, or if they were lucky, Mr. Mellark.

If he was with his mother, Peeta would simply greet Gale and take his order. Their conversations were all to the point--only inquiring on how each was doing.

If Mr. Mellark was there, Gale would hang around a little longer.

The elder Mellark had been overjoyed to hear that Katniss was having a baby. Sometimes, he would even slip in more rolls in Gale’s satchel. When Peeta’s father heard how much Katniss enjoyed the cheese buns that they made, he began to give them to Gale without making him pay.

“It’s important that Katniss eats heartily,” the man told him. “She’ll need to keep up her strength.”

“Katniss is strong,” Gale told him during his last visit. “Her mother has had her drinking tea to keep her from getting too sick. She still hunts, though not as much, to keep from overexerting herself.” He looked over at Peeta who was taking out the empty trays from the display. “Tomorrow, she’ll be having her monthly appointment with her mom. I’m going to have to leave at my lunch to take her there.”

Peeta nodded quickly to let him know that he heard Gale.

“That’s exciting,” Mr. Mellark said with an easy smile. “Be sure to give Katniss my regards. She’s a real nice young lady and she’s going to be a beautiful mother.” He turned to Peeta. “Don’t you think?”

“Yes,” Peeta agreed. His mouth turned up in a grin. “Katniss will make a beautiful mother. Tell her I said hello.”

“I will,” Gale replied as he turned to leave. “See you around, Peeta.”

“Nice seeing you, Gale.”

++++++

Later that evening, Gale told Katniss about the conversation as they sat on their couch eating the cheese buns.

 She listened carefully trying to imagine the conversation in her head and picturing Peeta.

“It almost sounds like Peeta’s dad suspects something,” she told her friend.

“If Mr. Mellark does--he doesn’t seem to be very upset about it.” Gale mulled over her words thoughtfully. “Sometimes I wonder about our District; there are those who just seemed so stuck. Then there’s us—determined to mess it all up.”

“I guess when you’re happy with what you have, you want to keep that way,” she replied. “Was his hair pushed back?”

“I didn’t stare at him, Katniss. I was trying to relay some important information.” Gale stood up and held his hand out to her. “It’s time for bed—you have a busy day tomorrow.”

Katniss took it after a moment and he walked her to her bedroom door.

“Sweet dreams, Katniss.” Gale kissed her cheek and smiled. “And yes, he was wearing his hair back.”

++++++

“You look pale.”

Katniss turned to see Gale watching her as they stepped up onto her mother’s porch. She attempted to smile, but failed miserably.

“Nervous, I guess.” Her voice trembled. “Maybe he’s changed his mind, or maybe he couldn’t get out of work from the bakery—“

“Stop,” Gale interrupted. “You’re making yourself worried over nothing. All we have to do is walk inside, okay? Al assured me, the last time we saw one another, that he would take care of everything.”

“Have you seen him since then?”

“Not yet. But, everyone thinks that I’m here with you during this lunch hour. I might step out after a while.”

“You should just go now. I’ll see you in an hour. Or, I can walk home myself,” she told him. “I know you miss him.”

He nodded after a moment. “At least let me walk you in.” Knocking on the door, Gale put his arm around her. “You ready?”

Katniss took a deep breath. “Yes.” The door opened and she smiled at the woman in front of her. “Hi Mom.”

“Come in,” she told them with a nervous smile. Ushering them in, they watched her look behind them before closing the door. “Have a seat, Katniss.”

The room was empty.

Maybe Peeta had not been able to make it. It was an upsetting thought and it settled inside her stomach. She knew it was early, but her child seemed to react to her feelings. Her hand went to the swell and she moved it in slow circles, trying to keep her emotions at bay.

“Katniss.” The hairs on the back of her neck rose hearing his voice and she turned to find Peeta, standing along with her sister, beaming at her. “I had to wait a bit before sneaking through your mother’s window—“

She was in his arms in seconds and he held her tightly, practically lifting her off the ground.

“Doesn’t matter. I’m just glad you made it.” She moved her face from his shoulder and her hands went to cradle the sides of his face. “I missed you.”

Pulling him towards her, their lips met quickly in a greedy kiss. Peeta pulled her closer and she inhaled the scent of sugar.

Parting, he knelt before her kissing her slight belly through the linen shirt she wore.

“How is the baby?” he asked, looking up at her and Katniss ran a hand through his hair.

“I think that’s why you’re here,” Gale said with a smile. The couple turned to see him standing next to her mother and Prim; her mother was trying not to smile as Prim looked at the ground. “I think I’ll head out.”

“Come back in an hour, Gale,” her mother informed him and he agreed.

“The house is empty,” Katniss said as she looked over at him. “Can you make sure that I’ve brought the laundry basket in?”

“Huh?”

“Just do it,” she told him. “I promise it will be worth your while.”

Peeta stood up and put an arm around her as he turned to Gale. “Maybe if you take a walk around the house, you’ll meet someone interesting.”

His face brightened and the man nodded at his friend. “Will do. Bye, everyone.” Gale walked quickly out the door.

“I guess we both had the same idea about sneaking certain people around,” Peeta said as he kissed the side of Katniss’ head. She supposed that Al must have mentioned her idea during her game delivery the day before. “Are you doing okay?”

“Gale and I almost killed each other,” she told him. “I’m not that good when I’m sick.”

“It’s true. She’s a bad patient,” her mom added as she watched them interestedly. “Have a seat at the table. Prim, did you want to observe?”

Her sister, who was also staring at the couple, snapped out of her trance. “Of course!” Prim quickly joined them at the table.

“Katniss, other than the morning sickness--anything else?” her mom asked. “Bleeding? Cramping?”

She shook her head. “Nothing, but I am having trouble sleeping. Thinking a lot, I guess.”

“I’ll give you something that you can drink before bed.” Getting up, the older woman went to her cupboard and pulled out another satchel, similar to the first one she gave her daughter, before sitting back at the table. “It won’t be harmful to the baby, but it will help you relax.” She handed it to Katniss who stuffed it in her pocket. “Anything else?”

“I can’t stand the smell of things—the soap I use for the laundry, for example,” she told her. “Certain meats make me throw up just by their scent. Also, when I hunt, I can practically smell the leaves changing.”

“Sounds normal enough.” Her mother stood up. “Prim, why don’t you set up the examination table in the back?”

“Sure.” Prim jumped up and rushed to the back room.

Katniss watched her sister worriedly. She was standoffish and distracted—was she still upset with her?

“It’s not you.” Her mother had followed her gaze. “There’s a lot on her mind. Rory asked her to marry him.”

“What?” Katniss bit her lip, obviously upset. “She never mentioned anything to me.”

“Prim is confused and a little disillusioned by marriage.” The older woman gave her a gentle smile. “And she’s scared.”

“Scared?”

“She wants to say yes.”

They turned their heads hearing Prim’s footsteps and she appeared nervous before them.

“Room’s ready,” she announced.

Katniss stood up with Peeta’s help as her mother went to check on the room. He tugged on her hand and she turned to him to see the anxiety in his eyes. Her arms encircled his neck to bring him close as his hands went to her back moving in smooth circles.

 “You’re upset.”

“It’s not you.” She looked over to make sure that no one was listening. “I just feel like Prim and I have been drifting apart. I know she’s trying, but it hasn’t been easy.” Her mouth went to his ear. “Also, there was something I didn’t tell my mom—another symptom.” Her face burned and she buried her face into his shoulder. “I think about me and you together sometimes and just like that—“ She snapped her fingers. “—I’m finished.”

He raised his eyebrows. “Really?”

“Yes.” She nodded and looked down. “I think this might be normal though and I won’t lie—it’s probably one of my better symptoms.”

“I’ll bet.” Peeta grinned at her and his own cheeks were tinged with red. He looked over to make sure her mother and sister were out of view, before pulling her closer to kiss the side of her mouth. “Is there any way that I can see you alone one of these days?”

“I don’t know.” Katniss took his hand in hers. “We can try to arrange something, but I wouldn’t want to be around me right now.”

“I always want to be around you.” Peeta took her hand to kiss the top of it.

She gave him a bright grin. “I love you.”

His mouth formed a small smile and he nodded shyly.

“Um… whenever you’re ready.” Prim stood at the open doorway watching them. Katniss nodded and they walked through the doorway together.

The back room had a tiny examination table that her mother used for patients. Both she and Prim kept the area spotless and sterilized the instruments daily, but they had a weekly cleaning to sterilize everything in the exam room. Katniss remembered when she lived in the house, often waking up to the sound of boiling water and antiseptic whenever her mother would clean the windows and the floors of the room.

“Come in and lay back,” her mother instructed. “I don’t think we’ll need to do any vaginal observation today. I do want you to unbutton so I can check on the belly.”

Katniss lay back on the table and unbuttoned the top of her pants. “Will it hurt?”

Peeta went to her side and took her hand. She was grateful to have him with her.

“No,” her mother replied. “I’m going to listen for a heartbeat, though.” She turned to Prim. “Hand me the cone?” Prim quickly handed her mother a glass hearing cone with a wide circled bottom which she placed on Katniss’ slightly flat belly. It stretched out until the top opening was only large enough to put an ear against it.

Her mother put her ear to it and the room went silent as she listened. She moved the glass to another side to listen again.

Katniss suddenly worried that her mother might not find a heartbeat. Her hand gripped Peeta’s and he went to kiss her forehead, understanding her apprehension.

“Ah, there it is,” her mother said and smiled. She took her pocket watch out as she counted the beats. “Sounds perfect. Come listen, Peeta.” Her mother beckoned him over as she wiped the opening with antiseptic.

Peeta went to her mother who showed him how to listen for it. He leaned down, his ear to the opening of the cone, as he faced Katniss. She watched and slowly his lips broke out into a wide grin, his eyes shining.

Her mother continued to feel around as he listened. She took measurements and let the couple know that everything was up to par.

“I can hear it—so strong,” he told her. “It’s beautiful.” Peeta swallowed thickly. “I wish that I could do this every day. Just watch you grow and listen to this heartbeat.” He stood up slowly. “This is all real and happening, isn’t it?”

“Yes, it is,” her mother told him. “Do you think you’ll be okay? It’s not going to be easy--remember what I said.”

Peeta nodded after a moment. “I know,” he replied quietly. “As much as I accept what it is, it won’t make it any easier to not be around Katniss and the baby.” Peeta joined her at the head of the table. “It really was beautiful.” He looked over at Katniss’ mother. “Do you have any books about pregnancy?”

“No,” Prim replied out of nowhere. “We don’t have the money for it.”

“If you did—could you get them for me and for Katniss?”

Prim nodded and looked over at her sister, surprise in her eyes. “But Katniss—“

“Must be bored now that she’s finished _Romeo and Juliet_ ,” Peeta told her and then turned to Katniss. “Unless you’ve decided to read _Little Women_ again.” She shook her head and Peeta reached into his pocket.

Pulling out some coins, he went to Katniss’ mother and placed them in her hand. “For books and maybe some notebooks for Katniss to practice writing with.”

Peeta helped her up from the table and he went to kiss her forehead.

“Read to him or her when you can and don’t forget to keep up with writing.” He traced her name with his fingers against the smooth skin of her arm and she leaned against him. “Try to get some rest and remember to not stress out.”

“I know, I know…”

“I’ll pick out the books for you,” Prim told them. “Can I ask you a question?”

They heard the knock on the door and Mrs. Everdeen looked between them. “I’ll answer the door. It must be Gale.”

She walked out of the room quickly, leaving the couple with her youngest daughter.

“What would you like to know?” Katniss asked as she buttoned herself.

“I know Mom told you about Rory,” Prim said. “Do you think I should say yes?”

She looked at each of them.

“If you love him,” Peeta told her.

“How do you know if you love someone?” Prim asked.

Katniss had seen her sister watch them together and could understand her curiosity. She and Peeta lit up around each other and everyone could see it. Peeta had even taught her to read and write. He respected her enough to see that she was more than just some uneducated Seam girl.

She had admitted to being in love with him and Katniss had _never_ been one to let her feelings show.

“He makes you smile,”Katniss told her as Prim listened intently. “And everything seems a little better when he’s around. Also, you know that if you were to tell him anything—he would understand.”

Prim nodded after a moment and she went to Katniss to hug her. “Thank you, sis.” Then, she went to Peeta and pulled him in for a hug. “Thank you, Peeta.”

She walked out of the room and Peeta turned to Katniss, his eyes suddenly glassy. “I guess I should go.” Katniss nodded and he kissed her before turning to leave.

As he reached the doorway, Peeta turned to her. “I was thinking Juliet.”

“Juliet?”

“If the baby is a girl.”

Katniss shook her head and grinned at him. “Not quite right, but we still have six months left.”

++++++

They went back to their routines as the next couple of weeks passed.

Gale returned the day of her exam with a grin so big that Katniss joked about him splitting his face in half. It seemed that he and Al had quite a reunion and as they walked he placed an arm around her happily. Katniss walked him towards the entrance to the mines and waved to the other workers, which now included Vick, as they finished their lunches.

Her husband pulled her in for a hug as he lifted her off her feet.

Before he left her, Gale whispered in her ear, “Thank you for this afternoon.”

“Of course.”

“Enough necking!” Vick yelled at the two. “Isn’t that how you got in that situation?” He gestured at Katniss, who put her hands to her waist and glared. “Sorry, Katniss.”

It had been a great day for all of them.

Three weeks later, Prim came to their house to bring Katniss the books that Peeta asked their mother to get.

The two sisters were still trying to build themselves back to what they used to be. They had become strangers to one another at some point and Prim was growing up. She was just beginning to form her own ideas of the world around her.

Prim remained undecided about Rory after their talk.

“Did you want to come in?” Prim agreed eagerly and Katniss widened the door for her. The younger girl entered quickly, closing the door behind her.

“I hope these will be good books for you and Peeta.” Prim held out the stack. “The last one is a notebook for you.”

Katniss took the pile and looked through the titles. She looked up at her sister with a smile.

“They’ll be perfect. Thank you.” She gestured to the table before them. “Have a seat and I’ll make some tea. I hope you don’t mind that it’s the one that Mom gave me.”

“Are you still having morning sickness?” Prim asked from her seat.

“Not as much—“ Katniss went to the kitchen and placed the iron kettle on the stove. “—I usually drink some water and it’ll subside.” When she returned to the outer room, she found Prim looking around the room with interest. “Did you want to take a tour?”

Prim turned to her embarrassed. “No! It’s just—“ She stopped for a moment to take a breath. “I never noticed anything different about you two. I guess it made me think that maybe I’m not seeing what’s in front of me. I’m just questioning a lot lately.”

Katniss went to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. “No, Prim. Gale and I are just really good liars.” She nodded towards the hallway where their rooms were. “Let me show you something.”

Prim stood up and Katniss took her to the door further down the hall—Gale’s room. She turned the doorknob and stepped in with Prim.

Gale’s room was painted a clean off-white. His quilt was a pale blue and was made by his mother. He had the white wicker chairs and table on one side of the room.

A cupboard stood to their left and Katniss went to it. Opening it, she turned to see Prim still at the doorway.

“Come here,” she instructed. Prim walked slowly to her and looked in.

Inside behind the folded shirts and pants, she pulled out a small framed photo of Al, along with a bundle of dried flowers. “These are the most important parts of him—he keeps them hidden so well.”

Katniss’ eyes filled with tears remembering how tumultuous their first two years of marriage had been; how much she felt like Prim at the time—so scared and unseeing.

“I understand the photo, but what is this?” Prim held the dried wildflower between her fingers.

“They’re from a bouquet he gave me once.” She still shook at the memory sometimes. He kept them because though she wanted to forget--he couldn’t.

Katniss took the photo and the flowers to put back into the cupboard carefully before closing it.

“Come with me to my room,” Katniss told her. “I want to tell you everything.”

They walked out and Katniss opened the door to her room. She left it open so that she would hear when the kettle whistled.

Her room had the flowered quilt that she had made, the one that Peeta often wrapped her in when they were together. Katniss still left the windows open because she was used to it now. It was funny how she and Peeta had somehow found ways to interweave themselves into each other’s lives.

Her bookshelf was on her right with the two books she had on one shelf. Three notebooks were laid on the second shelf along with some pencils. Prim picked the first one and opened it to see Katniss’ messy scrawl.

Katniss looked over her shoulder and smiled. “I didn’t even know that I was a left-handed until Peeta gave me a pencil.”

“So is that how it all started?” Prim asked as she looked through the notebook. “He taught you to read and write, then it progressed from there?” She giggled as she turned the page. “Did you ever see this?”

Katniss looked at the open page and smiled. “No, I haven’t.”

It was the page where she had first written Peeta’s name. Right above his name was her own—he had drawn an arrow from her name pointing to his.

“I guess he did that when I wasn’t looking.”

They sat on her bed across from one another and she took Prim’s hand.

“When I married Gale, I didn’t know what I was getting myself into,” she began. “I loved him, but it was more of the love that someone would feel for a brother. I thought that it would eventually transition into attraction.” Katniss’ hand went to her slight bulge. “I knew nothing of passion and its consequences at that time.”

Prim listened attentively, and Katniss smiled seeing that her sister had taken one of her pillows to hold to her chest. She often did this as a young girl when Katniss told her stories.

“That first night alone with Gale—I was scared,” she said quietly. “I guess all brides are, so Gale didn’t touch me that night. Or, any night that year.”

“So you—“

Katniss shook her head. “We slept in the same bed, but nothing happened. Not until much later.”

“I thought—what about Alcott?” Prim looked confused. “Does Gale like girls too?”

“No,” she told Prim. “The pressure was just kind of on us. Hazelle was beginning to wonder why I wasn’t pregnant. I was beginning to wonder if there was something wrong—with me.”

Katniss tried to think of the best way to explain what had happened. However, it seemed that truth was just the best way to go.

“So after my birthday, I asked him if we could try for a baby. I tried to seduce him, not realizing that I wasn’t even close to what he wanted.”

“So what happened?”

“He refused. We fought, and, that night he left.” Katniss took a deep breath and turned to Prim. “I want you to know that what happened was both of our faults—we tried to make something happen that just wasn’t going to work.”

Katniss ran her hand over the quilt as she recounted the rest of the story. “When he came back, I asked him again, and he didn’t refuse. It wasn’t pleasant for either one of us. I was in pain the next day and we both did our fair share of crying when Gale cleaned me up.”

She looked over at Prim and found hardness in her eyes. “Gale ruined your first time.” Her voice was small. “How could you even look at him?”

“For a long time I couldn’t. But, at the same time, I knew that I didn’t want it either. I never wanted him at all. I was foolish enough to succumb to other people’s words.”

“Including mine,” Prim recounted woefully. “I just wanted you to have everything. I was worried that you maybe didn’t want a baby.”

“Maybe I didn’t. This baby I want,” she told her sister with a smile.

“How did you find out about Alcott?” Prim asked.

“I caught them in the woods,” she replied. “It was when I met Peeta—he was their lookout; a horrible one.” Katniss took Prim’s hand. “When I found out, I was hurt, but I was more upset that Gale never gave me the chance to know his feelings. Maybe if he had, then I would’ve been in a different place—I would’ve noticed that there was someone looking at me that whole time.”

“Peeta.”

Katniss nodded.

“Gale wanted to go to the Captiol—he wanted to stop the feelings he had,” she told Prim. “It was Peeta who convinced me not to let him go. He gave me a medical journal about procedures at the Capitol. The one that Gale would have gone through was like a hijacking and there was a chance he could return not knowing anything or anyone. I couldn’t let that happen, because despite everything--Gale is my best friend and my husband.”

“So how did you and Peeta end up…”

“I arranged meetings for Al and Gale--we told everyone that they were working on the house. Peeta would teach me to read and write while they were—together,” she recounted and Prim’s face turned crimson. “We became friends and he taught me to love learning. The world is not as small as you think—District 12 life is not the only way.”

“The first time Peeta kissed me was in the forest and it was the first time I ever felt—“

Katniss tried to think of the words that could describe their first kiss. She thought of his lips and the taste of him. How his mouth on hers caused something inside her to break and tremble.

How it made her want more of him—all of him.

“Felt what?” Prim leaned forward in anticipation.

“—hungry.” Her sister’s eyes widened at her words. “Like a craving that just couldn’t be denied. When we are together, it is so much more.”

Katniss desperately wanted her to understand. Maybe it would help Prim understand herself and the world much more than Katniss ever did.

“There is a difference when you’re in love and when you love someone. There’s a difference between fidelity and commitment. I live a life where I’m trying to balance both. Here in District 12, I’m married to Gale.”

She pleaded inwardly for Prim to understand.

“But, I’m bound to Peeta. First here—“  Her hand went to her heart. Then, it went to her belly. “And now here.”

++++++

Her fourth month came soon after her talk with Prim. Her sister now knew their story.

Katniss could see the difference in Prim. She was questioning everything around her.

Prim, however, was much more calm when it came to her feelings. She told Katniss that she started writing in a journal to help collect her thoughts.

The fourth month also brought changes to Katniss. She had begun to fill out in the hips and breasts. Her nausea had subsided and she was no longer as tired as she was before.

One day, her need to hunt had started up again and so she decided to go the woods. It had taken a bit longer to get under the wire fence, but she had slowly found her way. Katniss found that she was still stealthy and silent during her hunt. She managed to get four squirrels and two small geese.

Dragging her satchel under the fence after hunting, Katniss walked back to her home and dropped off the geese. She wondered if Gale had given Mr. Mellark a delivery in a while. She hadn’t inquired about it since she was preoccupied with her pregnancy.

The weather was getting chillier so she went to change into a thicker sweater before setting out to the Mellarks. Also, she hadn’t seen Peeta since her appointment last month.

Katniss missed him.

He and Gale had spoken briefly during their visits because Mrs. Mellark had taken to working in front these last few weeks. Apparently, she had found out that her husband was giving away bread to the pregnant Seam girl, so she had taken it upon herself to become the cashier.

Taking the satchel with the squirrels, Katniss also put the books that Peeta asked for into the jacket she slipped on before leaving—just in case.

The walk was quiet and it felt good to feel the wind hitting her face as the sun set. It was a different kind of refreshing from when she was in the woods.

The bakery’s back entrance came into view and her heart began to pound. There was a very small chance that Peeta would be there, however. It was just before dinner and he was probably upstairs with his family. According to Peeta, his father was the one who did the closing duties.

Walking up the wooden steps, Katniss took a deep breath before knocking on the door. She could hear a rush of footsteps and when the door opened, she was surprised to find Peeta standing in front of her.

He was just as surprised to see her. Peeta stepped out onto the steps and gave her a small smile.

“What are you doing here?” he asked as he looked around.

Katniss held out the satchel. “I felt like hunting and got some squirrels for your father—“ He suddenly pulled her into the bakery and closed the door quickly behind them. Peeta took the satchel and placed it into the sink.

She panicked for a moment at the thought of seeing his family. “What’s going on?”

“My parents and my brothers went to the Cartwrights for dinner,” Peeta told her. “Al told them that I wasn’t feeling well. I was about to come to you.” His hands went to her waist and she moaned at the feel of his warm hands through her clothes. “I missed you so much.”

She slipped off the jacket from her shoulders and it fell to the ground with a thud.

“What was that?” He approached her, his eyes feral, and she backed herself against the bakery door.

“The books you asked Prim for.”

His mouth was on her neck as she reached to pull his shirt off of him.  The juncture between her thighs pounded seeing his broad chest in front of her. Her mouth sought his and soon she was opening it to let his tongue explore much-ignored territory.

They were silent as they began to undress one another.

Her hand reached for his pants button and she unzipped him quickly before his mouth trailed down her body. Peeta had managed to take her boots off and was now peeling her dark pants off of her legs. On his knees, his mouth went to her covered mound as he kissed her through the cloth. He looked up at her as his hands went to the elastic of her panties to take them off.

As she lifted her leg to help him remove her panties, Katniss watched him stuff them into his pocket.  The thought of him having them caused a groan to escape her mouth and she could feel the wetness trail down her thighs.

Peeta stood before her and her eyes remained on his as he pulled his pants along with his briefs down to his ankles. She could hear him curse softly when he got stuck trying to take his shoes off.

Then, she watched his eyes change into that intense blue that caused her knees to quake.

Hooking her leg over his hip, Peeta plunged into her without hesitation and the couple cried out in unison at the contact. They began to move quickly, savoring the intense friction of her aroused clit rubbing against his groin. He had never been so deep inside her and she pushed herself higher on her toes to increase the feeling of fullness.

He keened in pleasure when her fingers scratched his bare back and the thought that she was causing him to come undone caused a trill of triumph to fill her.

Peeta swiftly hooked her leg higher and she wailed into the heated room. “PEETA!”

She didn’t care anymore—the incredible feeling of being fucked against the door of the bakery had caused all hesitancy to leave her. Pushing up again, she wrapped her legs around his waist.

“FUCK!” Hearing the curse escape his mouth, Katniss pulled her sweater over her head tossing it to the ground.

She was wearing a bra now that her breasts had filled out. She could see Peeta staring at them as they moved hurriedly against the door. Not being able to wait—Peeta pulled a cup down and his lips immediately went to her nipple.

The feeling of his mouth suckling took her by surprise and she was climaxing; her soaking insides closing tightly around his cock.

Her cries, she was sure, could probably be heard throughout town.

Her orgasm had Peeta increasing his thrusts and she couldn’t help but tremble listening to his growing cries of pleasure. Watching him lose control was something that she enjoyed and it thrilled her to know that she had caused all that.

“KATNISS!” He repeated her name like mantra as he came and her arms enclosed around him. “Oh God…” His face fell onto her shoulder as he gasped for breath.

They were both sweaty and sticky. Peeta’s cheeks were bright red and she could feel her own—hot to the touch.

“That was--” She searched for the words as her feet found the ground. “--amazing.”

Peeta nodded, kissing her shoulder.

“I love you,” he whispered into her ear. “More than anything—more than myself.”

“I know you do.” Katniss wasn’t sure how much time had passed but she was sure that she needed to get home before his parents arrived. ”I should go.”

They dressed quickly though she knew that she wouldn’t be able to hide from Gale about her activities. Peeta looked worse—his hair was matted to his forehead. The linen shirt he wore was rumpled along with his pants—her white panties peeking through one of the pockets.

Picking up her jacket, she pulled out the books for him. “From Prim.” He nodded before placing them on the counter.

“Thank her for me,” he told her as he reached for the nape of her neck to bring her closer.

Their lips met in a soft kiss.

“I was thinking Elizabeth,” she told him when they pulled away. “After all, she brought us together.”

He wrinkled his nose. “Not quite right.”

Opening the door, they both were startled when they found someone standing on top of the steps—Delly Cartwright.

Peeta hadn’t bothered to tuck in his shirt or put his shoes back while her normal braid was messily undone. They both looked sweaty and flushed.

Anyone coming inside could smell the scent of sex and sweat intermingling in the room.

There was no denying it now. It had happened.

They were finally caught.

* * *

 

Yes, I’m the giant jerk who ended the chapter here.

This is the longest chapter, I believe, and the most revealing. I think it’s interesting to see how the relationships have changed, especially now that Prim and Mrs. Everdeen are aware of what’s going on.

Mothers, I feel, always seem to know everything before their children and I think that Mrs. Everdeen was fully prepared. It is Prim who ultimately is the most effected by all of this and, as you can see, the sisterly bond between her and Katniss has definitely become strained.

Next is the aftermath…

Greetings, feedback and reviews are welcomed on FF, AO3 and Tumblr.

Until next time, JLaLa


	8. Chapter Eight

The characters of the Hunger Game Trilogy do not belong to me.

**Trigger warning: mentions of abuse and violence, acts of violence**

Truth with Consequence

**_Chapter Eight_ **

“Hello, Delly,” Peeta greeted her calmly. “What are you doing here?”

“Your mother said that you weren’t feeling well,” Delly replied stiffly, her eyes focused on Katniss. “I thought I’d check on you.”

Katniss could hear her heart pounding in her ears as she met his eyes briefly. She could feel the panic in her rise up, but she knew she had to keep calm. It wouldn’t be good for either of them.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped outside next to Delly and then turned to Peeta. “I should get going. I hope your father enjoys the squirrels.”

“Thanks, Katniss.” His eyes followed her worriedly.

She turned to Delly and gave her a brief nod. “Bye, Delly.”

“Mrs. Hawthorne.”

Slowly, Katniss walked down the stairs wrapping her jacket around herself. What had they done?

Her feet carried her quickly away from the mess that she had left behind and from Peeta, who would likely face the consequences without her.

The wind picked up and Katniss could feel the stinging of the cold air against her wet face. She tried to think of the best way to tell Gale about what happened when she heard the sound of footsteps rushing behind her.

Turning, she saw Peeta walking towards her, resolution in his steps. Delly stood in the doorway with her arms crossed, her expression unreadable in the darkness.

“What are you doing? You need to go back there—“

He went to her and cupped her face in his hands. “I don’t care anymore. I won’t let them take you away from me.”

“Think about what you’re saying,” she replied, her body beginning to shake. “Think of your brother and of Gale. Think of the baby—“ Her hand went to swell. “We’re not safe.”

Peeta shook his head.

“I will protect you.” She saw the desperation as his eyes bore into hers and he placed a hand over the one she laid on her stomach. “Remember, it’s just you and me--always.”

++++++

“Katniss?”

She looked up from where she lay in the forest clearing to see Gale approaching her slowly. Turning away, Katniss waited for him to settle on the ground next to her.

When she had left the bakery, Katniss had every intention of returning home. However, the thought of telling Gale that she had been discovered was just too much.

So, Katniss found herself making her way underneath the fence and into the woods to think of way of telling him that she had ruined both their lives.

“I was heading home and passed the bakery—there was a lot of yelling.” Gale’s voice was heavy.  “What happened?”

“We were finished and I was leaving,” she said quietly. “And Delly was at the backdoor.” She felt the tears fall down the side of her face. “I fucked up. I can’t go back now.”

“Come here,” he told her. She found herself sitting up to crawl in-between his legs and he wrapped his arms around her. “ _We_ can’t go back now—all of us. I don’t think any of us would want to, anyway. I’m tired of hiding and so is Peeta. You have to respect him for that.”

She put her head against his chest as he rocked them back and forth. “What happens now?”

“I don’t know,” he replied. Gale kissed the top of her head. “Whatever happens, I’ll take care of you.”

Something inside of her broke and she found herself crying heavily into his chest. Gale rubbed her back soothingly as she felt the fear rise from her chest.

“Let it out. You’ve spent so much time being strong for everyone else, including me, that you never thought to think about yourself. I couldn’t ask for a better wife and friend.”

His words only made her sob harder.

++++++

Those were dark days for Katniss.

It didn’t take long for the story to spread throughout the District that poor Delly Cartwright had caught Peeta, her intended, with Katniss Hawthorne.

The story only intensified the following day when Peeta was seen sporting a black eye and bruised jaw—delivered by his mother with a rolling pin.

She and Gale had spent that first night talking about what they would say if they were asked, though it was likely that most questions would go to Gale. She had no intention of leaving their house at the moment.

Katniss decided that they would not say anything about Gale and Al, much to his unhappiness, because they were both ready to speak. However, she knew that if she was getting ostracized for what happened between her and Peeta—the consequences of what he was doing would be much worse.

Different was no good in District 12.

Her mother and Prim had gone to her home that next morning as Gale was leaving for the mines.

“Sweetheart?”

She looked up to see her mother and Prim in her doorway. Her sister went to her immediately, crawling next to her in bed, while her mother sat by her feet.

“Alcott came by very early this morning,” her mother informed her. “He needed some supplies—some salve, sleeping aids, and a sedative.” The tremble of her lips was the only indication of her concern. “I couldn’t give him anything stronger for Peeta that didn’t require an injection.”

Prim took her hand and gave it a squeeze. “His mother did a real number on him, according to his brother.” Katniss inhaled sharply at her words. “He wouldn’t back down, Katniss. He’s claiming that baby as his.”

“He’s tired of hiding,” she responded hoarsely. “Aren’t we all tired?”

“I wish I could tell you that this would be okay, but it won’t be,” her mother said. “The Cartwrights are out for blood—they’ve been humiliated and so have the Mellarks. They’re looking for someone to blame.”

Katniss wiped her eyes. “What are you saying?”

“Protect yourself,” Prim told her suddenly. “Try not to leave the house unless it’s with Gale. Don’t go to the forest to hunt, and for now, stay out of the town.”

She laughed bitterly. “So basically, I’m a prisoner now.”

“I’m so sorry,” Prim told her and she wrapped her arms around Katniss. “Al and I are trying to figure something out—“

Katniss mustered up a smile. “—so it’s Al now?”

Prim blushed. “He’s not a bad guy and he loves Peeta something fierce, since he’s risking so much just to come to us. If that’s any indication of his feelings for Gale, then I can’t find any reason not to like him. Plus, he is my niece or nephew’s uncle—we’re practically family,” she said firmly. “We’re trying to figure out a way for you and Peeta to communicate.”

“And from now on, I’ll come over here for your exams,” her mother added. “I can bring any messages, if needed.” She was suddenly pulling Katniss into her arms. “Oh, my girl—I wish things could have been different for you.”

“I don’t,” Katniss said, her voice hard. “What was meant to happen _has_ happened. They can punish me for being loyal to my best friend and for falling in love with Peeta, but it won’t change anything. The world will go on after this.”

Her mother held her tighter. “I hope so, Katniss. For you, I really hope so.”

++++++

The first incident happened a week after they were caught.

Katniss had been hanging the laundry in the backyard. It was the only way for her to get fresh air, since she had been in hiding. No one came around their part of the neighborhood before. Now that she was _persona non grata_ in the town, it was practically abandoned.

The stirrings in her belly were beginning to happen.

She could feel the little one inside of her reacting to her emotions—she had many of them the past week.

Gale came home every day, a little more bedraggled.

The other miners were sympathetic to his situation; though none of them were delicate when it came to what he should do about Katniss. Many suggested that he kick her out of their home and find someone else. Separation was not uncommon in the Districts, but the paperwork took time, and was only in extreme cases--which they believed this was.

Others told him that he needed to ‘discipline’ her, since he obviously didn’t see what she was doing with the baker’s son.

Vick had pushed him over the edge suggesting that they get rid of the baby. He felt that it was not too late and it would be no skin off Gale’s back because Peeta Mellark was claiming the baby as his.

He had come home shaking with fury the day that Vick said that to him. They had not been to a family dinner since.

Another movement hit her as she finished the last of the clothes, and she rubbed her swell affectionately. “Hello, my love.” Katniss began to pace around the yard, humming to the baby, hoping that he or she was listening.

“KATNISS!”

She looked up to find Prim along with Gale at the back door. Both of them were gasping for breath having obviously rushed over, and she dropped her hands to her sides.

“What’s going on?”

“Come in quickly,” Gale told her and she followed them into the house. “Something happened.” He turned to Prim as they sat by the wooden table, where she used to read with Peeta. “Go on—tell her.”

She felt her stomach shift.

“Al came to us this morning with all the money he had and some from his father--begging for morphling,” Prim told her. “Peeta was in the back of the bakery last night bringing in the flour shipment and a group of people, I suspect someone connected to the Cartwrights—just let him have it.”

The tears fell steadily down Prim’s face as she continued. “His father found him bleeding against the bakery wall—someone took a brick to the back of his head. “Katniss, I’m sorry that you have to hear of all of this.” 

“Is he—“ She clenched her fist, almost stuffing it into her mouth, to stop the cry that threatened to come out. “Tell me--is he?”

Prim shook her head and she let out a breath of relief.

“When Al came to me, there was blood all over him,” Prim said quietly, her eyes haunted. “So much blood. Their father had managed to stop it, but he and Al had been up all night. Peeta’s mother and Will won’t get near him. I gave Al the last of the morphling syringes, then showed him how to give Peeta the shot.”

“You’ll need more,” Katniss told her. She took the pin that Peeta gave her from the collar of her shirt. She was sure that it would get a good amount of money. “Take this.”

“No,” Gale told her firmly. “Peeta gave that to you.” His hand clasped hers. “And it would hurt him even more if he knew that you had to sell it. He took what he had in his pocket and handed it to Prim. “Can this get anything?”

She counted the amount before looking up at them. “I think we can get some morphling pills, though they are less effective. It might be better since we don’t want him to become addicted,” Prim replied before placing the coins in her pocket.

“I’ll give you more soon,” Gale told her.

Katniss turned to her husband, her lips shaking as she spoke, “Why are you doing this?”

“Because I love you,” he replied and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “And because of this.”

Gale reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He put it on the table and slid it towards her. She looked down to see the same arrow that Peeta had drawn in her notebook, next to it--a bloody thumbprint.

“Al gave it to me before he left,” Prim told her trembling. “Found it in Peeta’s shirt pocket. He must have been trying to find a way to get this to you.”

Her thumb went to caress the thumbprint, remembering the last time he touched her; the warmth of his hand over hers as they felt the only connection they had to each other--their child. The pain of remembrance hit hard and stifled her cries. She needed to be strong for him and for the baby.

Opening the note, Katniss read his scrawl—shaky from the pain, and the medicines he was given:

_‘You and me—always.’_

++++++

Two weeks later, the second incident happened.

She and Gale had taken to sleeping in the same room again. They both found comfort in having a companion during these hard nights.

Katniss had nightmares that often had her screaming out—a lot of them featured Peeta, bloody and beaten.

She had not seen him in almost three weeks. Their child grew steadily inside her despite of everything.

Gale had not seen Al in a while, either. He had matured overnight as he became her protector. However, she could see how pained he was being separated from the man he loved.

Regardless, she refused to let him reveal his real orientation. She couldn’t lose him, too.

That night, she shot up in bed in a cold sweat. Her hands went to her stomach as her baby moved frantically.

“Gale, wake up!” She shook him and he groaned in a half-asleep state.

Slowly, he opened his eyes and sat up as she looked around the room. “What’s wrong?”

“Listen.”

They both had hunter instincts. Katniss knew that he could sense the sharp stillness in the air. A shuffle was heard in the front part of the house and they tensed at the noise. Gale went to the closet and pulled out an axe that he had taken to keeping with them, just in case. He handed her the bow that he had given her for her birthday from many moons ago.

Together, they left the room and went to the front of their house. Through the thin curtains of their windows, she could see only darkness.

“There’s someone outside,” she whispered. “Listen.”

Gale went to the center of the house and looked around. She remained flat against the wall when she heard the shuffle to her left.

“KATNISS! GET DOWN!”

As Katniss fell to her knees, she heard the sounds of crashing glass and the hard thud of something hitting their floor. She covered her ears as the crashing continued.

Their house was being destroyed.

She thought of the time that they had spent trying to create this home. How the curtains that her mother and Prim had made were now being torn to shreds. The oil lamp that was a wedding present from Hazelle had fallen from the mantle and now lay in pieces next to their fireplace. Glass was littered everywhere, including on the table where she and Peeta had formed a friendship, and he taught her to know the world around her.

Then, there was silence.

“Gale?” Her whisper echoed in the darkness. She looked to where he once stood, finding him crouched on the ground, his hands over his head.

“You okay?” he asked quietly.

“Yes.”

They waited.

Her heart was pounding; she could feel the baby kicking as the blood rushed through her body. She crawled over to him and placed her hand over his. Gale turned to look at her, fire in his eyes.

“They’ve destroyed everything,” she told him, her voice hoarse with tears.

“I know.” His voice was sad—resigned.

After a moment, they stood together and surveyed the damage. The bricks thrown through their home had destroyed most of their glass items and damaged their thin walls. The curtains were torn through but everything else seemed okay.

“We’ll rebuild,” she told him. “I’m sorry—“

The last crash came through the left side window and she was thrown to the ground.

Then, the screaming began—Gale’s screaming.

She looked up and found him kneeling on the ground clutching the side of his head—the blood pouring down at a rapid pace.

“GALE!” She scrambled to help him and he pushed himself up on his knees. “Oh, God--let me see.” Katniss pulled his hand away from the side of his face and she could see that the blood was coming from his temple. The brick that hit him lay to their right; his sticky blood coating one side of it. “We need to get you to my mother’s.”

Gale shook his head. “It’s too dangerous.”

“You can go blind if we don’t fix this,” she urged. “We’ll risk it.”

Getting up, Katniss grabbed the bow and arrows that she had placed against the wall. She went to the door and opened it slowly. Her hand reached for an arrow and she set it on the bow as she stepped out and looked around.

She was ready to get her prey.

It felt good to hunt again.

“If you’re out there, I’m right here! I’m ready for you!” she called out.

She waited, her ears trained to listen for any abrupt movements. There was no one.

Running back into the house, she found Gale crouched against the wall with his hand still on his face. The bleeding had slowed, but he was now extremely sluggish.

“Let’s go.” Katniss helped him up. Together, they struggled out the door, not bothering to close it.

She could see that the sun was just beginning to rise and, if it weren’t for the fact that her husband was bleeding against her, she might’ve appreciated the beautiful orange and purple splayed across the sky.

“Almost there,” she told him as they made the turn down the dirt path to her mother’s home. Gale was starting to slump. “Stay with me.” He groaned against her and she picked up her pace, half-carrying him up the porch steps.

Knocking frantically, the door opened and her mother stood in front of her. Katniss pushed passed her to drag Gale inside the house.

Prim emerged from her room and ran over to them to go to Gale’s other side. “What happened?”

“Our house was being destroyed, and one of the bricks they were using to destroy it--got Gale instead,” Katniss replied, her voice choking up as she helped Prim prop Gale into a chair.

Her mother, who had recovered from her shock, had returned to them with a bowl of water and a washcloth.

“Bricks thrown through the windows…the curtains are destroyed…Hazelle’s lamp…” Katniss placed a hand on the table to steady herself. “Everything that we worked for--gone.”

Katniss heard the scrape of a chair as her mother helped her sit. Tiredly, her head fell into her hands as she began to sob--for Peeta, for Gale and Al, for herself.

Most importantly, for the little one inside her. What kind of life would he or she be coming into?

“Katniss, sweetheart, you need to calm down.” She looked up to see her mother kneeling before her. “Be strong.”

As Prim was cleaned Gale up, Katniss’ stomach turned seeing the crimson in the bowl on the table. The bleeding stopped, but the gash was open, revealing flesh. She could see that his eye was turning purple.

“Look at him. Look at me,” she said to her mother. “And Peeta…I haven’t seen him in weeks. I don’t know if he’s okay, or if he’s in pain—“

There was knock on the door. Katniss stopped worriedly in place and her mother slowly went to open it.

It was Al.

Her mother nodded at him. “I’m going to get your packet ready.” She quickly rushed out of the room and into the back exam room, leaving him with Katniss.

His eyes met hers looking at her bloody gown before his eyes went to Gale who was semi-conscious. “Oh God, what happened?” She pushed herself up going to him, and the two met in a tight hug. He pulled back to look at her. “You okay?”

She nodded and took his hand to lead him over to Gale.

“We were asleep when it happened,” she told him. Al knelt before her husband, placing a hand over his. “Someone was trying to get me—he pushed me down.” She sniffed her tears back. “I’m sorry.”

Al looked up, as his other hand found hers.

“He would do something like that,” he replied and sighed. “We all protect each other, remember? I’m glad you’re okay, Katniss.” He gave her a small smile. “Plus, you have my niece or nephew in there, so you should be safe.”

She nodded in resignation, before pulling her chair closer to Gale. Al seemed satisfied with laying his head on Gale’s lap. As her husband regained consciousness, she watched him stroke Al’s sunshine hair lovingly.

Her eyes went to Prim, who was placing a bandage over the Gale’s temple. Katniss watched her go through the motions of placing a cool cloth over Gale’s eye, before taking the bowl of pink water to empty it out.

Their eyes met when she came back into the room and Prim went to her. She checked her pulse to make sure that it was okay then felt her belly.

“You’re getting bigger,” she remarked with a soft smile. “At least there’s something blooming in the District.” Her hand went to smooth Katniss’ hair and her face was suddenly somber. “Are you okay?”

It was at the tip of her tongue to say yes. Instead, she found herself shaking her head as she crumbled.

“No… no, I’m not okay.” Her shoulders began to tremble and she didn’t bother to hide her tears. “I’m so tired, Prim.” The younger girl reached to undo her sister’s braid and she ran a hand through her thick, tangled hair.

Katniss could hear herself rambling, “And, I miss Peeta. It’s so silly—people have destroyed our home and hurt my boys, yet all I can think about is what shade of blond his hair is, because I’m afraid that I might never see him again to find out. I think I might be going crazy.”

“No, you’re not going crazy,” Prim replied. “You’re in love—your story is just a little more complicated.”

Prim continued to run her hands through Katniss’ hair as her eyelids began to grow heavy. Her sister hummed and she remembered it was the same song that Katniss used to sing to her when Prim was a child.

_“Here is the place where I love you…”_

Katniss opened her eyes and smiled softly up at her. “You still remember that song?”

“I will always remember that song.” She kissed Katniss’ forehead.

Her mother appeared before them with a small bag in her hand. She went to Al, who had fallen asleep on Gale’s lap, and shook him gently. He roused and looked up at Mrs. Everdeen.

“I have everything ready,” she told the man softly.

Slowly, he stood up and placed a quick kiss against Gale’s lips before turning to Katniss. “Will you tell him I was here? I know he woke up, but I don’t know if he’ll remember.”

She pushed herself up and wrapped her arms around his waist. “Of course.”

Al tightened his hold and kissed the top of her head.

“I can see why my brother loves you so much,” he said, his voice thick. “Take care of yourself, darling.” They went to the door and he turned to her again. “He’s okay—woke up a day ago calling for you. He’s sore, but I’ve been helping him walk to gain strength.”

“Tell him… tell him…” Katniss searched for the words when she suddenly felt the strong kick in her belly.

Quickly, she put Al’s hand to her stomach to let him feel. His tired eyes widened and his mouth broke into a grin.

“Tell him about this.”

++++++

The third and final incident happened the following week.

Gale’s eyesight was saved. The wound he sustained from the brick to his temple wasn’t as bad as they thought and he was able to return to work the day after. Later that night, he told Katniss he had a hard time trying to keep it together, knowing that there were workers who might’ve known about the attack beforehand.

Still on bad terms, Vick thought he was foolish for sticking by a girl who was having someone else’s baby. Hazelle refused to speak to her eldest son until he dealt with Katniss.

Rory remained neutral—he didn’t ask questions and stayed in communication with the Everdeens.

The baby seemed hell bent on being noticed, moving inside Katniss constantly. He or she kept her up at night and Katniss often tossed around trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in. Gale had taken to sleeping in his room when it got to be too much.

The day of the last incident started the same as any other day.

Katniss had cleaned up most of the mess and placed plastic over the broken windows. It would take a few paychecks for Gale to earn the money to replace the glass. As it got colder, she tended to stay in the back rooms.

It was windy that day, and she shivered as she took down the laundry in the backyard. Her stomach had grown rapidly in the last few days. Katniss rubbed her back before folding the shirt she held, and tossing it into the basket.

She smiled softly looking at the yellow blanket that Prim had made for the baby hanging on the drying post. It was the color of dandelions and she thought about the little one that would soon be bundled in it.

A gust came quickly and she watched it fly over the fence. “Damn it!”

She rushed through the house and out the door to make her way to where the blanket had flown.

As she rounded the corner, Katniss stopped. Someone had already caught the blanket.

It was Cray, the local officer for their District, along with a group of men from the town. She recognized one of them as Delly’s cousin.

It looked as if they had been walking by, but she suspected that wasn’t the case as some of them were holding bright red bricks; bricks like the ones that Peeta had been hit with, and that had almost blinded Gale.

Now, they had come for her.

“May I have that back?” she asked and held her hand out.

“It’s a lovely shade,” Cray remarked as he gave it back, his mouth sneering. “Yellow—like the father’s hair color?”

“My sister made it.” Katniss folded the blanket against her and turned to see that she was surrounded by the men. Her heart dropped and she heard it pounding in her ears. “Excuse me. I have chores to do.”

She tried to push herself through the circle, but was shoved roughly to the ground. Her lower back hit the ground harshly and she let out a cry. Katniss heard a chuckle and she glared up at all of them.

“Does this make you feel better? Hurting me?” Katniss pushed herself up trying to ignore the pain in her back. She looked at all of them as she made a full circle. “I’m not afraid of you—not anymore.”

And she wasn’t—Katniss was tired. Her thoughts were focused on the child inside her.

Once more, Katniss tried to push her way out of the circle. But, as she had tried to move past Cray, his hand swung out violently towards her.

_Crack!_

The sting to her eye was more painful than she expected and her hand reached over to her face. She could feel the blood running down her cheek. Her eyes began to sting and she looked around to see that the group was no longer hiding their weapons.

“You can’t go around doing whatever you want,” one of them said to her. “That’s not how it works around here.”

“Maybe things should change then,” she replied.

Katniss took a deep breath as another blow knocked her to the ground and she was on her knees, her arms wrapped around her swell. The scent of dirt and blood hit her nostrils as they attacked and she held in the feeling of vomiting as a hard boot hit her side.

She cried out and blood filled her mouth.

Time had stopped; there was nothing but pain.

It was happening—she was dying.

“GET OUT OF MY WAY!”

Someone was suddenly pulling her up.

Through her swollen eyes, Katniss could barely make out the solid figure of Haymitch Abernathy, the District 12 recluse, brandishing a hunting knife at the group.

“Does this make you feel better? Trying to kill some pregnant Seam girl?” He held her up by an elbow. “Look at her!”

“She did wrong, Haymitch,” Cray replied and she could see her blood against his shirt.

“I think you’ve punished her enough.” Haymitch met her eyes quickly. “Let’s go.” Quickly, he pulled her through the circle until they were close to her house. “I’m taking you to your husband.”

“No! No!” Katniss tried to pull away but his grip tightened.  The tears began to fall. “They’ll see.”

Haymitch looked at her and Katniss saw the disgust in his eyes, but it wasn’t for her. It was for what happened to her.

She saw something else in them—compassion.

“Let them see.”

He was silent as they began to walk down towards the town. The late afternoon sun hurt her eyes and she groaned in pain.

Another thought hit her and her hand went to her stomach--the baby had not moved once.

She put a hand to her mouth to cover a sob as they reached the main part of town. It was a busy day and as they made their way down the road, she could see the townspeople stop in place seeing her bloody, bruised figure.

Haymitch half-dragged her as they walked past the bakery and, quickly looking over, she could see the horrified eyes of Mr. Mellark.

Everyone went silent and Haymitch suddenly bellowed, “LOOK WHAT YOU’VE DONE! IS THIS WHAT YOU DO TO YOUR CHILDREN? IS IT? LOOK AT HER!”

Their walk dragged on and still no movement from her baby.

Katniss could feel herself falling apart, but looking up she could see the mine entrance, and she sighed in relief. The other wives took one look at her and turned away.

Haymitch stood with her as she waited for the elevator door to open.

It felt like a lifetime.

When the door finally opened and Katniss saw Gale in the front, she let out a cry of relief, falling to her knees. Gale was galloping towards her and immediately she found herself engulfed in his arms as he lifted her up.

“I found her by your house,” Haymitch informed him. “Cray and his men got to her. I’m sorry—wish I’d gotten there sooner.”

“We have to get her to her mother,” Gale said in a shaky voice and she could feel his wet kisses against her forehead. “What have they done to her?”

“I’m not sure, but she didn’t go down without a fight,” Haymitch replied, admiration in his voice. “Girl has got spunk.”

++++++

“Katniss!” Her eyes opened and she looked up to see Prim’s panicked blue eyes. “Look at me.” Prim pushed her sweaty hair from her forehead as she cradled her face.

She began to crumble before her sister, and a wail rose from her throat, “The baby… something is wrong…”

Katniss struggled to look around but everything seemed so distorted. The voices were muffled and she could barely make out the voices of Gale and Haymitch as they talked to her mother.

_“She was on the ground… I think one of them had kicked her side…”_

_“I sure people knew about this…”_

_“There’s no bleeding… not yet…”_

“Don’t panic,” Prim whispered as she bit back her sob. “We don’t know anything.”

“I haven’t felt her move—not since they came to get me,” she sobbed. “Why?”

Prim buried her face in her shoulder and cried with her. “I don’t know.”

The pounding of the door brought everyone to silence. They had come to finish her off.

Prim stood up defiant and ready to fight anyone from harming her.

Katniss held her breath as she heard the door open—she didn’t want to fight anymore. She was exhausted and something ached horribly inside of her.

“WHERE IS SHE?” That voice—the one that jumpstarted her heart.

Peeta had come.

Katniss could hear the rush of footsteps coming towards the backroom.

Then, he was there.

Peeta was limping quickly towards her and her arms reached out, just as his lips met hers in a watery, grin-filled kiss. She couldn’t breathe because she was sobbing, and he was still stiff from his beating, but it didn’t matter.

“Katniss…” His lips kissed all over her face before finding hers again, and the scent of sugar filled her nostrils.

“Peeta,” she breathed against his mouth. Katniss opened her puffy eyes to see his familiar blues, warm with adoration, as he pulled away.  His hair had grown out a bit and there was still some bruising on his jaw, but the smile she loved was still there. “I missed you. We missed you.”

Katniss placed his hand on her stomach and he looked down at the bump that was their baby.

He was in awe and he let his other hand shakily settle on her the other side.

“I’m still unsteady from the morphling,” he told her apologetically. “We’ve been trying to wean me off slowly.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Her hand went to his cheek. “You’re here.”

“My father saw you with Haymitch.” His forehead rested against hers. “The look in his eyes when he told me, it was scary. He sent us as soon as he thought it would be safe. I think it’s the first time he acknowledged that you were carrying his grandbaby.”

Katniss tried to sit up, but the pain in her lower back prevented her from moving. Her hand moved over her belly again and the other went through his hair, as he pressed his mouth against her stomach. Peeta whispered to the bump and she couldn’t help but smile, watching his blissfulness.

How could she tell him?

The firm push against her hand brought her back to life and she looked down in slight disbelief.

Waiting once more, it came—this time harder.

She looked up and found Prim standing at the doorway watching them with a small smile on her face.

“Prim,” she beckoned and her sister rushed over panicked.

Peeta pulled himself up and turned to her. “What’s going on?”

Her sister already had the hearing cone on her belly before she could answer. Prim listened and Katniss watched her mouth as she counted.

Finally, she met Katniss’ eyes and nodded with a grin.

Prim straightened up, wiping her eyes as she did, “Looks like the baby was just taking a nap.”

“Oh, thank goodness—“ Katniss began to sob—loud, gasping cries that brought everyone rushing into the exam room. Al had come along with Peeta, and she could see that Haymitch was still there.

“Is she having some kind of fit?” Haymitch asked.

Prim shook her head, as she sat beside her sister, and looked across at Peeta. “The baby wasn’t moving for a while and Katniss was scared that maybe…” 

She didn’t bother to finish.

“But, everything is okay?” Peeta asked.

“Counted the heart rate and she just felt the baby kick.” Prim smiled at him. “I think for now—she’s in the safe zone.”

“We are _never_ going to be safe.” Katniss didn’t realize that the words had come from her mouth.

Her eyes met Peeta’s and she could see that he understood what she was saying.

Katniss knew that there was nothing she could do to stop this. There was no help from the authorities because Cray was the authority figure here in District 12.

She, Katniss Hawthorne, was just some Seam girl with a Merchant’s baby inside her.

In time, she knew the town would forgive Peeta--even more if he married Delly. The thought of it left a harsh taste in her mouth.

There would be no forgiveness for her.

When the baby came, the child would be at the mercy of the District 12 people.

Peeta and Katniss wouldn’t let that happen.

Standing up slowly, Peeta leaned down to kiss her, before taking her hand. He looked around at the small group and Katniss swallowed the tears already knowing what he was going to say.

“Katniss has to leave District 12 as soon as she can—with Gale.”

* * *

 

So the plan is set.

This was the worst chapter for me to write.

The truth of the matter is that acts like these happen in our present times and in past history. The small town mentality of District 12 has reared its ugly head.

Greetings, reviews and feedback are always welcome on FF, AO3 and Tumblr.

Till next time,

JLaLa


	9. Chapter Nine

_The characters of The Hunger Games Trilogy do not belong to me._

Truth with Consequence

**_Chapter Nine_ **

“We never decided on a name.”

Katniss turned her head to look over at Peeta who was tracing circles against her belly. Her hand glided over his hair trying to memorize the texture, softness, and exact shade of blond it was.

“I thought we would decide together when he or she was here,” Katniss replied and her voice caught. “How am I going to do this without you?”

Peeta pulled closer her to him and she laid her head against his shoulder as her hand caressed his smooth chest.

“You are going to be fine. Gale will help you.”

“It’s not that. I don’t want to do this without you,” Katniss said softly. Her lips trailed against his shoulder and he inhaled sharply, his eyes suddenly heavy with want. “I need you.”

“Katniss.” He turned to her and their lips met softly. He groaned as her hand skated from his chest over his firm abdomen and to his bare thigh. “You’re making this awfully hard on me.” Encircling him, she slowly moved her hand up and down, feeling the velvet steel of his cock. Peeta arched his hips, exhaling sharply. “We’re supposed to be discussing your plans for leaving.”

“We’re naked in my bed,” she responded as she stroked him. “I haven’t seen you in weeks and soon I’ll be leaving.” His hand went to cup her breast and he thumbed her nipple till the nub hardened. Writhing against him, she hooked her leg against his thigh. “Excuse me for being a little self-indulgent.”

Peeta guided her over him and slowly she sank down on his length. Her eyes closed for a moment enjoying the feel of him inside her as a sigh escaped her mouth.

“Do you think the baby can feel when we’re… together?” he asked.

“I don’t think he or she is aware of this,” Katniss replied as she rode him. Leaning down, her lips danced over his in a sloppy kiss before pulling away. “Though, he or she is constantly moving about, which I can’t get enough of.” They moved unhurriedly against one another enjoying the feeling of being joined, their child safely in-between them.

“I can’t get enough of either of you,” he told her, gasping in pleasure. “I’m in love with both of you.”

She cried out as her climax hit her quickly; the books she had been reading had told her that hormonal changes could cause this to happen—neither of them minded. Her nails scraped against his chest as the aftershocks of her orgasm caused her insides to tighten around him over and over.

“Peeta, I love you—we love you.”

Her words found him arching up roughly as he came into her repeating her name over and over in soft sighs. Katniss moved off him carefully and she laid her head back on her pillow.

He turned to her and she could see the tears lining his eyes.

“How am I going to let you go?” he asked her. She placed his hand over her belly to let him feel the baby moving about.

Together, they felt the fluttering movements; Katniss didn’t bother to hide her tears as she looked up at the ceiling.

When she turned to him again, Peeta’s forehead rested against her shoulder as he sobbed quietly.

“I don’t know.” Her lips brushed the top of his head. “But, for him or her--you have to.”

++++++

After Katniss’ assault, the town had gone quiet, leaving her to recover in peace.  

However, her family knew it wouldn’t be long before the District forgot about her bloody, bruised figure walking through town and focused on the fact that she was carrying Peeta’s baby.

As Katniss got closer to her confinement, the angrier they would get.

Her mother and Prim spent the week after her attack observing her. Until they knew she was in the safe zone, they had her stay in their home. She slept in Prim’s room at her younger sister’s insistence.

Gale and Haymitch had taken on fixing up their house. It was strange to see the usually solitary man suddenly so keen on helping them. She suspected that there was much more to this story when she spoke to Gale about him.

As far as he knew, Haymitch admired her and had told her husband that she reminded him of a girl he once knew.

When the week was over, she returned to a home with new glass windows and patched up walls.

Late in the evening sometimes, Al and Peeta would come by.

Their father had suddenly decided that Peeta needed to expand his therapy by walking for longer periods of time. So, he conveniently sent them on their way—sometimes with a bag of cookies in hand.

One evening, Katniss woke up from a nap to find Peeta sitting at the foot of her bed.

She had thought it was dream. “Real or not real?”

Peeta grinned back at her. “Real.”

A week after she returned home, Haymitch came to tell them that he found a place for Gale and Katniss to go. They would be heading to District 4 where he knew a woman there who would help them; she would also be Katniss’ midwife.

“I’ll be going with you,” Haymitch said to them. “I told her that I was your uncle and you would need help setting up house with the little one coming and all.”

“When do we leave?” Gale asked. Al stood next to him, their hands gripped together tightly.

Haymitch looked at each couple. Katniss knew that he was trying to understand their strange situation.

“Three days,” he told them. “We leave on the midnight train.”

++++++

Katniss awoke to the sound of knocking on the front door.

She turned to see Peeta asleep next to her and her mouth melted into a smile. There had been no nightmares and she had slept peacefully; his lips against her ear as he snored quietly.

It was nice to wake up next to him. It would be the last time that she would.

The knocking continued, so she stood up carefully, taking her robe to wrap around the long thin nightgown she wore.

Rushing outside and into their sitting room, she stopped at the front door anxiously. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she turned the knob and peeked out before breathing out in relief.

It was Mr. Mellark.

“Hello.” He looked around nervously before turning to her again. “Are the boys here?”

She nodded once before opening the door for him to enter. Walking in, Katniss watched him survey their house. He looked appreciatively at the neat interior.

“Have a seat,” she told him as she brought him to their sitting room. “Would you like anything to drink?”

“I’m fine,” he assured her and gave her a soft smile. “You look better than the last time I saw you.”

Katniss placed a hand on her belly and look at him somberly. “I wish you didn’t see that.”

“It should’ve been seen,” he told her. “Gave everyone a good dose of reality—this District is stagnant. It’s falling apart because of old customs; old classes, Merchant and Seam—it’s ridiculous. Nothing can grow here—I wouldn’t want them to.” His eyes went to her burgeoning stomach.

 “I’m going to wake Peeta and Al,” she told him after a moment.

Slowly, Katniss turned and went down into the hallway. She knocked on Gale’s door first.

Gale answered the door immediately and she could see Al, still asleep in bed, the morning sun from the window hitting his bare back.

“Wake him,” she said. “Their dad is here.”

He nodded and closed the door.

Going to her room, Katniss found Peeta asleep peacefully. He had kicked the sheets around him leaving his lower half barely covered. She tried to quell her hunger at the sight of the trail of hair along his lower abdomen by running her hand through his hair. Her attempt failed miserably as she found herself growing wet as he twisted against the sheets.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she shook him.

“Peeta, wake up.” He opened his eyes slowly and gave her a drowsy smile. “Your father is here. Get dressed.”

He nodded after moment, fully awake, his eyes sad. “Two more days.”

“I know,” she replied softly and placed a kiss on his chapped lips. “I’ll be outside.”

Stepping out into the hallway and closing the door, Katniss looked over to see that Gale and Al were already outside. They were locked in an embrace, their lips moving against one another, softly and savory.

Gale’s last two days were to be in the mines, while Al was back to work in the bakery.

It was possibly the last time they would ever see each other. The thought brought tears to her eyes.

She coughed quietly and they turned to her. Gale’s face was red, the streak of tears visible against his olive skin as Al’s lips trembled.

She went to them and took each of their hands in her own. Katniss was never good with words, so she squeezed their hands in support. It seemed to be enough for both men as Gale gave her a sad smile and Al kissed her softly on the cheek.

“Al, does your father know about you?”

“I think he does,” he replied carefully. “We never actually talked about it.”

“I’ll go sit with him,” she told them. “It looks like you need a little more time.”

“Thanks, sweetheart.” Al kissed the top of her hand. She smiled before turning to walk down the hallway once more and making her way into the sitting room.

Mr. Mellark had not moved since she had left him. He was looking at the fireplace where a framed photo of her and Gale sat—their wedding photo.

“My sister drew that,” she told him as she sat in the chair across from him. “All freehand.”

The man looked over at her and smiled. “She’s very talented. If she wasn’t set on being in medicine then she could easily go into something artistic. Peeta is the same way—he’s been like that since he was a boy, so I tried to cultivate it the best way I could.”

“The cakes he’s decorated are lovely,” she told him. “Always thought so. Maybe—“ She looked down at her stomach wondering if the baby would inherit his talent. “—anyway, Peeta should be ready soon.”

“I don’t want to pretend anymore. I know that it’s my grandbaby in there,” he said suddenly, his voice soft and sad. “And I knew that the boys weren’t just coming here to help you out, though I suspect that was Peeta’s motive at first. Al, on the other hand, was never good at hiding things from me.”

“So you know—“

“It is what it is,” he told her, his voice firm. Mr. Mellark looked down to the floor before meeting her eyes again. “I don’t think I’ll ever get that image of you out of my mind, just barely making it through the town. You were always such a strong girl—a brave girl. It’s why Peeta loves you so much.”

He clasped his hands together and she could hear the heaviness in his voice.

“I’m so sorry. I just wish that things could be better for you. I wish so much more for you and for—“ His gaze went to her belly. “Just try to contact us if you can. Let us know that you’re both okay--wherever you go.”

Katniss froze in her seat. “How did you know?”

“How do you think Haymitch got the money for your train tickets?”

There was no malice in his voice. Katniss knew that he did not do this to get rid of her, but because he was afraid for her.

She rose from her seat and sat next to him looking into that familiar shade of blue—like Peeta’s. Everything that she loved about Peeta--his compassion, his optimism, his kind heart—came from the man sitting in front of her.

She took his hands in hers. “Thank you.”

 “Like I told Gale--you’re going to be a beautiful mother, Katniss. Take care of my grandbaby.”

++++++

Haymitch came the next evening.

Her mother and Prim were just finishing up with her exam. She measured a little over twenty-three weeks and her belly was feeling much heavier.

“I wrote some notes down from Mom,” Prim told her after the exam. She presented Katniss with her neatly written page. “For your midwife in District 4.”

Prim inhaled slowly before continuing. “It’s measurements, symptoms, and about what happened. The baby is fine. There seems to be no trauma, though there was bruising to your ribs because someone kicked—“ She stopped for a moment. “Also, there’s a little bruising on your lower back.”

Katniss took the paper and neatly folded it in half. She took Prim’s hand. “Thanks.”

“What am I going to do without you?” Prim asked suddenly, her eyes panicked.

Peeta had asked her the same question and she still had no exact answer.

“You’re going to go on.” She knew that Prim had all the potential in the world, but her sister lacked the confidence. “Just remember that there’s more than just this life for you. You don’t have to stay here.” There was something else in Prim’s eyes when she said those words. “What is going on with Rory?”

“He hasn’t really said anything,” Prim replied troubled. “Maybe he’s taking his proposal back.”

“Do you want him to?”

“No.” Prim’s voice was strong as she responded. “But, I want him to accept me—all of me and that includes having you in my life.”

“I think you’re going to be just fine.” Katniss wrapped her arms around Prim. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

“Katniss, honey,” her mother said from the front door. “Haymitch is here.”

The man stood at the door awkwardly and Katniss bowed her head at him in greeting. They had not seen one another since the day that he had told them about leaving for District 4.

“Come in,” she called out to him. Pushing herself up, Katniss placed a hand behind her back as she watched him approach. “Did you want something to drink?”

“I don’t suppose you carry any liquor in the house,” he asked.

“No, we don’t. We haven’t since—“

Katniss stopped in place and her mind flashed to a night that she and Gale had tried to put past them. A night where he smelled of white liquor and the sound of a belt unbuckling echoed in her ears. The white liquor was given to him by—

“—you son of a bitch!” Her backhand sent him reeling backwards and he fell back almost knocking her mother down.

“Katniss!” Prim screamed.

Haymitch held his hands in front of him angrily. “What the hell is wrong with her—“

Her hand reached for the closest thing she could find; a jug in the middle of the table. Quickly, she got ready to lunge it at him—

“KATNISS!” It was Gale.

In two strides, he was at her side holding her arm back. “He didn’t know… he didn’t know.” She gasped, her lungs felt as if they were collapsing. “Calm down.”

“She’s still healing from her bruising on her ribs,” her mother told him. “What’s wrong?”

Her eyes met Gale’s and she shook her head. Katniss couldn’t tell them.

 She wouldn’t tell them.

“Nothing,” Gale responded suddenly. “It was just a misunderstanding.”

“Everyone okay?”  Al and Peeta walked towards the two. She didn’t realize that they had come in with her husband.

Katniss’ arm was still gripping the jug while Gale held it firmly back. Her side was beginning to ache. Haymitch was sitting in a chair as Prim looked at his cheek which now had a red welt across it.

Peeta approached her slowly pressing his forehead to hers. “Close your eyes and breathe with me.” She followed his instructions, slowly pressing her lids shut. “Inhale…” Katniss took in her breath through her nose. “Exhale…” She let her breath out of her mouth.

Opening her eyes, Katniss found herself looking into his deep blues. Gale had let go of her arm and the jug was no longer in her grip. Her arms found themselves around Peeta’s neck as he enclosed his own strong arms around her waist.

“I’m sorry,” she said against him.

Peeta chuckled quietly. “I think you better say that to Haymitch.”

She wiped her eyes on her sleeve then turned to the older man who held a wet cloth to his cheek. “I apologize. It’s all these damn hormones that are running through me! ”

Haymitch looked at her warily. “It’s a good thing that I like feisty women. Do you want to tell me what that was about so I can avoid it next time?”

“I think we’re going to take off,” her mother said, now that everything had calmed. “We will see you tomorrow.” Katniss rushed over to the older woman and they embraced quickly. “Get some rest. Tomorrow, your life is going to change.”

She nodded and bit her lip to stop the tears as their eyes met. “I know.”

Prim came forward and gave her a brief hug before they were on their way.

Finally, Katniss turned to the rest of the group. Peeta pulled out a chair for her and she sat down tiredly.

Her eyes went to Haymitch. “I’m sorry, again. It wasn’t you. I just got this flashback and lost it.”

“Obviously girl, I had something to do with it,” he replied. “What is it? When we’re in District 4, I don’t want you going crazy on me.”

“You gave Gale white liquor that night!” It came out suddenly and something caught in her throat. “It wouldn’t have happened that way, if you hadn’t--.”

“You can’t put that on him,” Gale interrupted from where he stood with Al. “I was at fault—I could’ve been better with you…” He stopped speaking and turned away.

Haymitch looked between them. “I get it.” His voice was surprisingly calm. “I guess I’ll have to curtail my drinking when we’re down there, anyway.” He looked over at Katniss. “You’re a fighter.  Just remember who the real enemy is--because it sure as hell ain’t me.” He pointed to her front door. “It’s them.”

“I know,” she replied insistently and Peeta took her hand as he sat next to her. She took a deep breath to calm her irritation at the aggravating man. “So, tell us the plan for tomorrow.”

++++++

“Can you stay?” she asked Peeta as they lay in her bed. His mouth rested against her ear and she closed her eyes enjoying the sound of his slow, steady breathing. It calmed her like nothing else could.

“No,” he replied wrapping his arms around her tighter. “My mother is starting to get suspicious.” She pressed her back closer to Peeta’s strong chest, feeling his heart beat against her. “I can’t stand it—I won’t be able to see you get bigger with our baby.”

“I will be a house,” she snorted. “Feel sorry for Gale because he will have to deal with me.”

“I can’t.” His voice was bitter. “I’m jealous. It should be me.”

“Then, come with us.”

Her plea rang out into the silent room.

“I have to make sure everything dies down first,” he told her after a moment. “If I leave, people will talk and the business will die at the bakery. My dad needs that place—it’s his livelihood, and eventually Al will take over. When I get the money, I will come.”

She thought for a moment. “It might be a long time before that happens. Your father gave Haymitch the money for our tickets.”

“Shit,” he whispered. “That’s why he’s sleeping in the basement now.”

“He only wants what’s best for his grandbaby,” Katniss told him.

“I know.” Peeta pressed his lips into her hair. “You need to rest—I should get going.”

“No.” She turned to him, enclosing her hands over his. “Not yet. Just hold me a little longer because--l want to remember.” The tears began to form in her eyes. “What will I tell him or her about you? About us?”

He swallowed hoarsely as he pulled her against him.

“Tell him or her that we were friends at first, but I just couldn’t help but fall in love with you. Say I always loved you since we were children--but Ifell in love with you when I learned how smart and strong you were,” he said in a choked voice. “And that though we might be far away from one another; my love won’t diminish with distance. Tell the baby to always be hopeful—I will come for both of you.”

Katniss pressed her lips tightly together, trying to keep herself from crying out, but heavy tears rolled down hitting the sheets of her bed.

Soon she realized that some of the tears weren’t her own.

She met his watery blues. “Peeta…”

“Shh…” He sniffed back his tears as he ran a hand through her hair. “Can I tell you a poem? One that you can tell the baby?”

She swallowed her sob. “Okay.”

He cleared his throat and tightened his arms around her before speaking:

_“Wynken, Blynken, and Nod one night_   
_Sailed off in a wooden shoe —_   
_Sailed on a river of crystal light,_   
_into a sea of dew._   
_‘Where are you going, and what do you wish?’_   
_The old moon asked the three._   
_‘We have come to fish for the herring fish_   
_that live in this beautiful sea;_   
_Nets of silver and gold have we!’_   
_Said Wynken, Blynken, and Nod…”_

Hearing him recite the poem, the vibrations of his words reverberating against her body, made her eyes grow heavy. His scent surrounded her and as she closed her eyes—the image behind her lids was one of children laughing; her with the long dark hair and sky blue eyes, then him with the thick yellow curls and her own steel eyes bright with happiness.

_“Wynken and Blynken are two little eyes,_   
_and Nod is a little head,_   
_and the wooden shoe that sailed the skies_   
_is a wee one's trundle-bed._   
_So shut your eyes while mother sings_   
_of wonderful sights that be,_   
_and you shall see the beautiful things_   
_as you rock in the misty sea,_   
_where the old shoe rocked the fishermen three:_   
_Wynken, Blynken, and Nod…”_

Katniss could feel him shift away as he covered her in her quilt and she felt his lips against her temple, her eyelids, and then her lips.

“I’ll see you at midnight,” he whispered into her ear as she succumbed to her dreams of the laughing children once again.

++++++

“Are we really doing this?” Katniss asked Gale, the next night—their last night in District 12.

They sat on the couch looking around their empty house—everything else was packed at her mother’s home. In time, Prim would send it all along to their new home. Their life, their marriage, and friendship were packed into those boxes.

This house was their haven from the world—and they were leaving it.

“We have to,” he replied solemnly and took her hand. “Katniss, I just wanted to tell you thank you for being my friend and keeping my secret. I wish I had never dragged you into this.”

“Maybe if you didn’t, I would’ve never loved,” she replied quietly. “I would never have him or her.” Her hand went to her stomach. “This is all for the baby; Peeta and I agreed. Love shouldn’t be hidden from the world--and this little one is all the love we have in us. He or she should be free.”

Gale nodded resolute before standing up. “We should head out now—I think it’s safe.”

The road to the station was right through the town; they had to be hopeful that mostly everyone was asleep. They would walk slowly as Katniss got tired easily. They only had their satchels with them which Gale would carry.

“You ready?” he asked.

“No.” She stood up anyway.

Holding out his hand, Katniss took it and entwined her fingers through his. They had always taken care of each other and would continue to do so--even if it meant leaving the people they loved behind.

Together, they stepped onto the porch and she closed the door behind her. Their steps were slow and soft as they walked away from the home that they created together. Gale threw their satchels over one shoulder and wrapped his arm over her shoulders with his other arm.

She pressed herself closer to him trying to keep warm, but the shaking continued as they walked through the town. Katniss held her breath as she passed the bakery and hoped that the boys were able to sneak out. The Cartwrights’ home was three houses in front of them and she could only hope that Delly’s bedroom didn’t face the main road.

They were to meet Haymitch at half-past eleven at the station. Her mother and Prim would be there to say goodbye as would Peeta and Al—if they were lucky.

As they got to where the Cartwrights home was, she thought she saw a light flash at the window. Katniss looked up panicked but found only darkness. She stopped to stare up a little longer.

“Are you okay?” Gale followed her gaze to the dark window above her. “We’ll be late—let’s go.”

Continuing on, Katniss finally sighed in relief when they were out of the main part of town. They walked past the mines and towards of the boundary of District 12 where the station was.

They arrived a little late to find Haymitch, along with her mother and Prim, waiting.

Peeta and Al weren’t there.

“I was almost afraid you weren’t going to show,” Haymitch said gruffly.

“I got a little worried as we went through the town,” she replied as she looked around nervously.

What if they didn’t make it?

Katniss went to her mother and Prim, pulling them both against her. “Please, be safe.”

“Don’t worry so much,” her mother assured her. “We will be fine. Just send us word when the baby comes and remember what I said about breathing.” Her mother cupped her face in her hands. “I’m so proud of the woman you’ve become. I think you’re going to make a wonderful mother.”

She smiled softly at the woman, “Thanks, Mama.”

Katniss turned to Prim and the two fell into a tight embrace. “Take care of Mom, won’t you?”

“Of course,” Prim told her as they held one another. “Katniss, I wish things were different for us. I don’t like what I see around me. I started writing these journals after our talk, and reading back—I see how messed up things are. And, how I used to see things? I’m not sure I feel that way anymore.”

“Whatever you decide, I will be proud of you,” Katniss replied. “I don’t want you to hate the world around you, but I do want you to give other things a chance. Maybe things would’ve been different for me if I had bothered to look around. Maybe Peeta and I would’ve found another way to each other.”

She looked around--there was still no sign of Peeta or Al.

Gale went to her. “I’m going to put our bags into the cart. We should be heading out soon—“

The rushing of footsteps interrupted them, and she turned to see Peeta making his way towards her, limping as he did. Al followed close behind.

“Thank goodness,” Peeta said, pulling her close, as he got to her. “I thought we would miss you.”

“I was scared myself,” she replied and their lips met desperately. The tears began to fall quickly down her face. “Please try to come see me soon—“ Katniss took the pin from her collar. “Take it, sell it, and come back to me--because I don’t think I could do this without you.”

“You’re going to be fine,” he insisted, as he swiped his thumbs across her wet face. “I just wish—“ The train whistled and she threw her arms around him. “—I love you so much.”

She fell apart in his arms. “I love you, Peeta. I think from the moment I met you in the woods, I loved you.”

“Maybe it was when I got mad at you for not wanting to read my book, not knowing you couldn’t,” he whispered in her ear and she laughed wiping her eyes against his shoulder.

“Or maybe it was when you helped me figure out that I was left-handed,” she replied through her tears. “It doesn’t matter anyway, what matters is that I love you—I always will.”

“Katniss,” Gale called out from where he stood next to the train with Al, their hands entwined. “It’s time to go.”

Peeta took her hand and they walked over to the other pair.

Katniss went to Al and threw her arms around him. “Take care of him.”

Al looked into her eyes affectionately, before kissing her forehead. “With my life.”

The train whistled once more.

“Let’s go,” Haymitch called out as he stepped up into the train cart. He signaled Gale.

Katniss walked towards Gale and Peeta, who stood by steps of the train cart. “I’m ready.” She looked over at Peeta and took his hand. “Always.”

He nodded back solemnly. “Always.”

The train attendant called out to them, “Coming or going?”

Gale turned to her suddenly, “I’m sorry.”

“What?” He pushed Katniss up the cart steps.

 Quickly, he shoved a piece of paper into Peeta’s hands and met his eyes. “Go--NOW.”

Katniss stood on the train steps, as Gale scooted Peeta next to her, and she looked at her husband. “I don’t understand—“

“You always did what was best for me, Katniss. Let me do the same this time.” He stood on the platform, with Al by his side. “Thank you—“

The train door suddenly shut in front of them.

She turned to find Peeta, standing in shock, the paper still in his hand as they felt the rumbling of the train’s movement.

He unfolded it and she saw that it was a one-way ticket to District 4 with the name **_Peeta Mellark_** printed onto it.

“Did you know about this?” Katniss asked. He shook his head in disbelief as the train began to speed up.

 “No idea,” Peeta choked out.

Haymitch suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs, his lips twitching in amusement, as he looked between the confused couple.

“Are you both coming up?”

Both stunned, they nodded. He held out a paper for Katniss for her to take.

“Your ticket,” Haymitch told her before disappearing back to their cart.

She looked at the ticket, her eyes filling with joyful tears, as she read her name out loud:

_“ **Katniss Mellark”**_

* * *

 

So, this is the end for now—a much calmer epilogue will follow and we’ll also get a view of life in District 4 for our couple and Haymitch. There will also be some visitors coming to meet the little one.

The epilogue will take place a day after the birth of Katniss and Peeta’s baby.

" _Wynken, Blynken, and Nod_ " is a children’s poem written by Eugene Field in 1889.

Hellos, feedback and reviews are welcome on FF, AO3 and Tumblr.

I’ll see you at the epilogue, JLaLa


	10. Epilogue

The epilogue of this wonderful fic. Thank you for reading. It means so much to Hubbs and I.

_The characters of The Hunger Games Trilogy do not belong to me._

Truth With Consequence

**_Epilogue_ **

They named her Josephine.

She was born at dawn, and a day after Gale had arrived in District 4.

The day before she arrived, Katniss awoke feeling the little one kicking her belly excitedly, and slowly she sat up in bed looking around for Peeta. He was nowhere to be seen, but it wasn’t abnormal for him to be gone.

The fishing boats arrived back at the docks at sunrise and Peeta would usually be there early to make sure that he unloaded the most boats. It meant more money for them—and with their little one on the brink of coming out—they needed it.

When they first arrived in District 4, she had been able to help out.

Annie, one of the other fisherman’s wives, taught her how to make fishing nets to sell. Annie’s husband, Finnick, had also taught her how to use a spear to catch fish.  Her hunting skills had made her a cunning fisherman.

Peeta, on the other hand, was no good with the weapon. He lacked Katniss’ stealth and admitted it good-naturedly. Instead, he preferred to do brute work at the docks.

However, as she grew, Katniss found herself tiring easily. Mags, her midwife, assured her that it was natural to feel that way. Annie told her that she had been the same way a month before her and Finnick’s son, Sam, was born.

So, Katniss gave up spearing for the meantime and instead focused on making sure that their home was ready for the baby.

Their hut was by the sea and Katniss loved it. Many evenings, she and Peeta would sit out on the porch to watch the sunset. On Peeta’s days off, they would sit out the whole day together--just reading, and every once in a while, share a kiss or two.

It felt so good to be able to kiss Peeta freely and not worry that the town was watching them.

In District 4, they were Peeta and Katniss Mellark, newlyweds and expecting parents.

Haymitch, who lived two houses away from them, had told Mags that his niece had recently married her childhood sweetheart and unexpectedly found herself pregnant right away. Peeta, the youngest of three, would have been the least likely to inherit the family bakery, so the soon-to-be parents needed work.

District 4 had welcomed them with open arms, thanks to the forged marriage license and admission documents for the ‘newlyweds’. Though as time passed, they revealed their secret to Finnick and Annie, as well as Mags, who were horrified to hear what the two had gone through. Annie had burst into tears when they told her about Katniss’ assault, while Finnick had paled listening to Peeta recall his own beatings; first by his mother--then by the townspeople.

They had good friends in District 4. It was a quiet, sweet life.

Katniss didn’t realize that she had fallen back asleep until she felt the light brush of lips against her forehead. The smell of smoky leaves wafted around her nose. It was so familiar and comforting, making her remember her days behind the wire fence in District 12—

“GALE!” Her eyes open and she shot up into her best friend’s arms. He had finally come to see her.

“How did you know it was me, Catnip?” he asked affectionately. At the open doorway stood Peeta and Al, both grinning from ear to ear.

“Only you would smell like burning leaves,” she replied through her tears. “We used dried leaves to start fires behind the fence, remember?”

Gale nodded, his own eyes wet. ”I remember.”

“I got quite the surprise when I finished with my last boat run and found these two wandering the beach with Finnick,” Peeta told her, warmth in his blue eyes. He went to her, crawling onto his side of the bed, and kissed her quickly. “I hope that the surprise didn’t shake anything loose.” He grinned as his hand went to her rounded belly.

“We’re fine,” she assured him. Her eyes met Al, who was leaning against the doorway, and she gave him a soft smile. “Your brother has been on pins and needles. I think he’s afraid of being alone with me during the labor.”

“That’s why we’re here,” Al replied with a grin. ”Hello, sweetheart.” He went to her and leaned down to hug her tightly. “I’m sure that the little one is causing all sorts of trouble. Just like Peeta did when he was a kid!”

“I was rambunctious!” her husband protested.

“You were a terror!” his brother retorted.

Their eyes met and the Mellark brothers fell into easy laughter. Katniss found her eyes filling with tears.

“What’s wrong?” Peeta asked, panicked. His eyes went to her stomach. “Should I call Mags?”

“She’s fine,” Gale answered for her. “Just happy to have her family with her.”

++++++

Later that evening, the best friends walked steadily along the beach just as the sun began to set. Her arm entwined with Gale’s as their feet were grazed with ocean water.

She was waddling, but the walk eased the slight back pain that she had been feeling since that morning. Katniss didn’t realize how quickly she had sat up when she realized that Gale was there, and was now paying for it.

“So what did you tell them?” she asked Gale.

“That I was so distraught over you running off with the baker’s son and needed to get out,” he replied with a smirk. “I couldn’t possibly stay in a place that was full of memories of you.”

“How melodramatic,” she replied.

“It worked, didn’t it?” She looked over at the rows of houses by the shore and spotted Peeta sitting with his brother on their front porch.

“And what did he tell them?” Katniss asked curiously.

“That he needed to find Peeta,” Gale replied. “That was two weeks ago. Two weeks from now, he’s going to write his father and tell him that he’s found a job in District 2—and that he’s not coming back.”

“So what do you tell people?” She bit her lip at the sharp back pain still radiating through her.

“That he is the brother of my best friend,” he told her simply. “Though no one really asks questions at my job.”

“That was quite the trick you played on us,” she reprimanded him though her lips were pursed in a small smile. “We’re best friends! How could you not tell me about the whole switch?”

“Sorry about that, love,” he said as they began to head up the beach. “Haymitch made me promise not to tell you--just in case Mr. Mellark didn’t receive the papers in time. We didn’t want you any more stressed out than you already were, especially since you are in such a delicate condition.”

“I guess I forgive you,” Katniss replied begrudgingly as she rubbed her lower back. “Just don’t go lying to me again—or else.” She stopped in place. “This back pain is a lot worse than I thought.”

Gale turned to her. “You’re looking very pale.”

“I think that it might be time,” she hissed through her teeth. Katniss bent forward as another spasm hit. “No—I think it is definitely time.”

His eyes widened and he turned in the direction of their house. “IT’S TIME!”

The Mellarks were on their feet and Gale was scooping her up easily into his arms as he rushed off the sand.

++++++                                                                                                                                                                                               

She had been pushing for hours.

“Breathe,” Mags told her softly. “Just like I showed you, darlin’.”

Katniss nodded tiredly. She turned to Peeta and gave him a shaky smile. “She’s stubborn.”

“Like her mother,” he replied as he pressed his lips against the side of her head. “One more, Katniss.”

Her first few hours had been slow—the pain coming and going like the tide. Gale and Al had prepared dinner for the soon-to-be parents to keep their strength up. However, the pain that was rolling through her was causing the food to rise to her throat, so she took deep breaths to calm her aching belly.

Haymitch had been the one to walk Mags over. Her pretend Uncle had taken one look at her, red-faced and teeth clenched during a contraction, and turned to go to their sitting room to await the birth of his pseudo-niece or nephew—with a celebratory flask. He was now dead-asleep on their couch.

She felt a cool washcloth on her cheek and turned to see Gale on her other side. He must have slipped in during her last contraction.

“What are you doing in here?” Katniss asked as she tried to calm her breathing. The pain was coming steadily now and she knew that she was on the brink.

“We’re best friends,” Gale said affectionately. “You risked your life for me, and I want to be here for you.” He looked over at Peeta with a grin. “Plus, someone is going to have to wake Peeta up, if he passes out.”

“Hey!” Peeta objected. “I’ve seen the pictures in some of the books that Prim got us. I’ve been fine so far.”

“Well son, I hope that you saw this in your book--she’s crowning,” Mags informed him. “Grab hold of her hand and support her back with your other.” She turned to Gale. “You too, young man.” The midwife met Katniss’ eyes. “Now’s your chance—let’s get the little one out.”

Katniss took a deep breath before bearing down to bring her child into the world. It was the longest minute of her life, and she would never forget it; that moment of blinding pain as she held on to the two most important men in her life, and that moment of exquisite happiness as she heard the shrill cry of her baby.

“She’s here,” Peeta whispered against her, tearfully. “You did wonderful—I’m so proud of you.” He pressed his lips to her sweaty temple as he brushed her bangs back from her forehead. “Are you okay?”

Katniss nodded, a huge smile on her lips. Mags was cleaning their baby up at the changing table as Gale watched the older woman. He turned to the couple with wet eyes.

“Ten fingers and ten toes,” he told them in a choked voice.  “She has her mother’s dark hair and her father’s long limbs.”

“She’s perfect,” Mags pronounced as soon as she was done bundling the baby. The older woman picked the little one up and walked to the couple. Gently, she placed the white-blanketed infant in her mother’s arms.

Katniss looked at the baby and let out a happy sob. She could see herself and Peeta in their daughter. Her eyes were going to be just like her father’s—big and blue, and she would have Katniss’ thick, ropy locks. The little one let out a yawn as she tried to focus on her mother.

“Hello,” she whispered as she pressed her lips to the baby’s cheek. Through the bedroom window, Katniss could see the sun beginning to rise. “Welcome to the light—Josephine.”

“Josephine?” Peeta repeated.

“What do you think?” Katniss asked. “She’s our favorite character in the story, right?”

Peeta pressed his lips to her. “I love it,” he said and placed a kiss on their daughter’s forehead as he looked down at her adoringly. “Hello, Josephine. I’m your Papa.”

Katniss carefully placed their daughter into his arms and he sat back next to her on the bed. Tiredly, she laid her head on his shoulder as she watched Peeta coo at Josephine.

“I’m going to let Al know that he has a niece.”

She looked up to see Gale watching them, a bittersweet look on his face.

She understood perfectly—they both had everything that was always expected of them, just with different people. Yet in the end, they had managed to remain bonded, with their friendship even stronger.

He met her eyes. “You look like you’re exactly where you belong,” Gale told her.

“I am.”

++++++

“She is beautiful,” Annie breathed out as she cradled the two-day old infant. She looked over to where her toddler son was playing with Al, on the floor of the hut. “Sam, come say hello to Joey.” The chestnut-haired little boy stood up and walked over to look at the baby. “You’ll have to look out for her from now on, okay?”

Sam eyed the bundle for a moment before turning and rushing back to his playmate. Al laughed seeing the look of dismay on the boy’s face.

Katniss chuckled. “I guess that he’ll think about it.”

“I’m sure that Joey will hold her own,” Peeta said, as he joined the two women at their dining table. “She’s a strong one, I can already tell.” His hand covered Katniss’ and their eyes met, his blues burning as he gazed at her. “Just like Katniss.”

She blushed seeing the look in his eyes. If she wasn’t careful, Katniss would quickly find herself pregnant again. The passion between her and Peeta had not ebbed, even as she got closer to the end of her pregnancy. They made love often and she loved to watch Peeta, his eyes feral and uninhibited, as she moved against him. He let her take control and it thrilled her.

Thank goodness that their home was the last one along the shore and separated a good distance from the next one.

However, it was more than that. It was the connection they felt to one another whenever they were together. In their home, they were husband and wife. Though, in reality, her and Gale’s divorce was not finalized. The paperwork for it could take up to a year, according to Haymitch, who had once worked in the Capitol.

She could feel her cheeks warm from her thoughts. “I think I need some air.”

Peeta stood up and held out his hand to her. “Let’s go.”

She turned to their friend. “Will you be okay with Joey?” she asked Annie.

Her friend waved them off with her free hand and gave them a smile. “I think the air will do you good.”

“Just remember what Mags told you,” Al said as he helped Sam stack a set of wooden blocks. “Six weeks.”

“How did you know that she told us that?” Katniss asked while Peeta handed her a sweater to slip on.

“Thin walls,” he replied. “Also, she wanted me to reiterate it to you both, seeing as I am Peeta’s big brother and all.” Al turned to Peeta with a grin. “So keep it in your pants for a bit, won’t you?”

“Being out of District 12 has changed you,” Peeta teased as he wrapped an arm around Katniss’ waist and pulled her close. “You’re a lot funnier now.”

“Very funny, Peeta,” Al responded with a roll of his eyes but his mouth fell into an easy smile. “Have a nice walk, you two. Joey is in good hands.”

++++++

Instead of a walk, they decided to sit out on their front porch. Haymitch had made them a bench from driftwood since he often found them sitting on the steps of their house.

According to him, Haymitch didn’t want Katniss’ temper flaring due to the back pain so he _had_ to do it.

The older man could be nice when he wanted to be, though he had his days when he refused to come out of his house. Katniss and Peeta weren’t used to his isolated ways since they were often surrounded by family and friends.

They also knew that, though he hated to admit it, there was something in him that cared for them. Katniss and Peeta still had no idea why he had helped them. The woman, who Katniss reminded him of, remained a mystery.

Except for her name—Effie. The only reason they knew that was because he had said it once in a drunken stupor.

Though he had promised to stop the drinking, they found it to be very difficult for him. They helped when they could, such as making sure that he had fresh water by his bedside when Peeta had to bring him to his room, or Katniss bringing him food to help with his hangover.

It was last month as Katniss placed painkillers in his palm when he had called her Effie.

“What are you thinking about?” Peeta asked. She turned to see him watching her with an amused smile.

“Who Effie is,” she replied off-handedly.

He put an arm around her and she pressed herself to his side. “Well, I just happen to know who she is and I will tell you—for a price.”

Katniss chuckled. “Oh yeah? What would you like?”

“You,” he replied softly.

“I’m right here,” she told him as she placed her hand against his chest. “I’ve always been here.”

“I want you as my wife,” Peeta told her and he pressed his lips into her hair. “Here, everyone thinks that we are, but I want the whole thing—I want it official.”

“And as soon as the divorce goes through, it will be,” she assured him. “We just have to be patient.”

“I know…” Peeta replied with a sigh. “It’s just with Joey here—it feels…”

“Real?” she said and he nodded in agreement. “I know what you mean. It’s hard to believe where we were months ago—where I was. I didn’t think that I would ever fall in love.” Katniss swallowed the lump in her throat. “But here you are.” She smiled, her vision blurry with tears as she gazed up at him. “And I never thought that I would even have a baby, and here Joey is.”

He lifted her chin and leaned forward so their lips could meet. A moan escaped her allowing Peeta to brush his tongue against hers. He still tasted like sugar but it intermingled with the saltiness of the sea air from their new home.

Peeta filled every part inside of her that was empty with just the simplest of looks and the slightest of touches.

That was enough for her to feel that she was his wife.

She understood, however, why it was important to Peeta for them to make it official. They had a child now and they were as married as they could be, without the official paperwork.

And it just wasn’t fair to either of them, especially with everything they had been through.

What _he_ had gone through—just to be with her.

Slowly they parted, their breathing harsh, and she let out a breathless chuckle. “Six weeks is actually feeling very far from now.”

He pressed his lips to her neck trailing upwards until he was biting against her soft lobe. “There are other things we could do,” he whispered, the warmth of his breath causing her skin to tingle in excitement.

“Oh yeah?” She met his eyes challengingly. “Like what?”

His mouth went to hers before going to the corner of her bottom lip and he placed another kiss against her skin. Katniss sighed, her eyes closing as his mouth moved gently along her jawline. When he sucked against the sensitive flesh of her neck, she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull his mouth to hers impatiently.

Peeta lifted by her waist and onto his lap to bring her closer as she pressed her full chest—a benefit of motherhood—against his firm one. He was hard against her bottom and she moved against his lap as he groaned in approval.

Finally, she pulled away—her body aching in want, and from the heaviness in her breasts.

“We really should watch ourselves,” he said after finally catching his breath. Katniss brushed his hair back and he smiled softly watching her tenderly play with his locks as they listened to the waves crashing. “Okay, I will tell you what you want to know. Effie was the girl that Haymitch loved.”

Her eyes widened in interest. “Really?” Katniss wrapped an arm around his shoulders to steady herself. “I can’t imagine—“

“Haymitch being in love?” Peeta nodded in understanding. “Neither could I, but some of this story comes straight from the horse’s mouth—and some of it is from Finnick and Mags. Haymitch met her in the Capitol. She was the daughter of one of those big-time officers and he was an assistant for one of her father’s colleagues. She was snooty and he was rough, but they balanced each other out. He told me that she had a mouth on her, and could bring a man down with only a few words.”

Katniss smiled trying to imagine the woman whom Haymitch loved. “Anything else?”

“He wanted to marry her, but they both knew that it wasn’t going to work,” he continued. “Next thing Haymitch knows, her father married her off to some government official and a year later—she was dead. Apparently her husband was a little too rough on her—the last time, rough enough for her to bleed out in their high-rise apartment. He told me that he should’ve taken her away. They could’ve ran but they were just too scared.” Peeta looked over at her sadly. “He regrets it every day.”

Her eyes filled thinking of the tragedy of Effie’s story. “Did he ever see her before she went?”

“Once.” Peeta sighed. “By then, all the light, the spunk, and the gumption she had were gone—she was half-dead already. He told me that you have the same light in your eyes and he just couldn’t stand to see it burn out—not again.”

“That’s why he helped us,” she said softly as her fingers ran through his hair. “Funny how history repeats itself.”

“Also, there is a part of him that’s grown to love us,” Peeta told her. “He won’t admit it, though.”

“There’s no doubt that he loves our Joey,” Katniss added. “The first time he met her, he just stared and stared. She never cried, either—just stared right back, as if she was challenging him.”

“She has your stare, for sure,” he replied as he reached to pull the band that held her braid in place. “I know how captivating it is.” Peeta unraveled her hair slowly letting it fall against her shoulders in soft waves. His eyes burned bright in the darkness around them. “I don’t know how I stayed away for so long.”

Leaning towards him, she kissed him softly. “You’re here now,” she said against his lips. “You and me—always.”

“Always,” he whispered back pressing his forehead to hers.

“Didn’t Mags say six weeks?” They looked up to see Haymitch grinning at them. Beside him was Gale holding a large rucksack on his shoulder. The older man looked over at Peeta. “Boy—can’t you give her a break? She just gave birth two days ago!”

“I was kissing him, for your information,” she replied with a scowl. “Where have you two been?”

“Had to make a pick-up,” Gale informed her with a smile.

The two men moved apart.

Behind them wearing an old hunting jacket and slacks stood Prim.

++++++

“Are you sure that our couch is okay?” Katniss handed her sister a glass of water before sitting by Prim’s feet. “I can always kick Gale and Al out from our spare room.”

After taking a sip and placing the glass on their sitting room table, Prim shook her head, as she smoothed the blanket on her lap. Her toes peeked out of the end of it—her sister had grown since she and Peeta had escaped District 12.

“I’m fine,” Prim assured her. “It’s actually really nice sleeping here. I can hear the tide come in.” She looked around their small hut and met her eyes. “You have a pretty good life here, Katniss.”

Katniss nodded in agreement as she looked around. Their home was roomier than her house in District 12. Their sitting room was large with a stone fireplace and two bookshelves that Peeta had made with Haymitch. The couch that Prim sat across was plush as she and Annie had recently re-stuffed it.

“Sorry to interrupt, but Joey wanted to say goodnight to her Aunt Prim.” Peeta approached them with Joey, bundled in a soft yellow blanket that Prim had brought with her. Katniss’ mother had made it and sent it along with her younger daughter, as well as a note of congratulations and love to the happy couple.

Prim held her arms out. “Of course,” she said excitedly as Peeta placed the infant in her arms. Prim looked down at the sleepy baby. “You’re the most beautiful little niece that I could ask for!” She pressed her lips to Joey’s soft forehead. “You even smell pretty—like powder and the ocean breeze.” Looking up at them, Prim grinned. “I’m so happy to be here. I’m going to draw picture after picture of her for Mom and Mr. Mellark.”

“How are they?” Peeta asked. Katniss took his hand and looked up to see the worry swimming in his eyes.

“Mom is fine,” Prim informed them as she rocked her niece gently. Her pink lips fell into a grin. “We are pretty decent actresses—Mom, especially. She pretends to be distraught over what happened and people sympathize. Hazelle is talking to her again, though it often comes with a lecture.” Her mouth fell into a frown. “Your Dad is a little sadder—I can tell he misses you a lot, Peeta. Also, now that Al is leaving—he won’t have a lot of people on his side. I talk to him when I can, but you know your mother.”

Peeta nodded, his eyes troubled. “And Will?”

“Surprise, surprise—he married Delly Cartwright, but it probably doesn’t feel good being third choice,” she told him. “Don’t worry—I’ll keep an eye on your Dad, Peeta.”

“Thanks,” Peeta said gratefully after a moment. “It looks like Joey is fast asleep—thanks to her Aunt Prim. So, I’ll take her to bed.” He picked up the little one, cradling her in one arm before hugging Prim with the other. “Good night. It’s nice to have you here.”

Prim smiled. “It’s nice to be here. Also, my sister has never looked so happy.”

Peeta turned to Katniss, his eyes filled, and placed a light kiss on her lips. “She’s made me nothing but happy,” he told Prim. Peeta quickly winked at Katniss. “I’ll see you in our room whenever you’re done.”

She nodded and the two sisters watched Peeta disappear down the hallway with Joey.

“You two are disgustingly cute,” Prim remarked. “And, very much in love.”  She played with the edge of her blanket before meeting Katniss’ eyes. “I told Rory about everything.” Her eyes filled with tears. “He just sat there, looking at me like I was speaking another language.” She wiped her eyes. “I knew that I couldn’t marry him. Rory would never understand—couldn’t understand, why I had let this happen.”

“Oh, honey.” She pulled Prim into her arms. “People change and grow. He might not understand now, but one day he will.”

“I can’t wait for ‘one day’,” Prim replied as they pulled apart. “I have other dreams. You’re right—the world is not just black and white; there’s so much more than District 12. I mean just being here I feel lighter—like nothing can hold me down.”

Katniss nodded understandingly. “Here, Prim, nothing will—I promise.”

++++++

Prim filled her sketchbooks during her time in District 4. There were pictures of Joey in various stages of growth. In only a few weeks, the little one was learning to react to the world around her.

With Katniss, Joey was always peaceful and quiet—content to be in her Mama’s arms, eyes wide and lips relaxed, as she was rocked to sleep. With Peeta, she was all tiny giggles, especially when her Papa blew kisses into her cheeks.

With Prim, she was curious. Her Aunt would carry her along the beach telling her stories of the sea. The baby listened to her Aunt’s soothing voice and, though it was unlikely that she understood, Joey always looked like she was listening.

“Prim seems sad,” Peeta remarked one day. The young woman had once again taken their daughter to the seashore, so it was only him and Katniss in their hut, as they ate their breakfast.

“I think this thing with Rory is hitting her harder than she is willing to admit,” Katniss replied with a sigh as she poured him a cup of tea. “First love is never easy. We, of all people, should understand that.”

Peeta suddenly grabbed her hand. “Come here.” He pulled her to him and she settled on his lap, one arm draped around his neck as he gave her a smile.  “Don’t worry, it will work out. Prim and Rory are young, so maybe it’s not their time. Maybe she won’t get married or meet the one until she’s taken over the world.”

Katniss kissed his cheek. “Thank you for caring for my sister.”

“She’s my sister, too, and Joey’s Aunt,” he replied easily. “I believe in her like I believe in you—wholeheartedly. Because I know you’re both invincible and one day, Joey will be—especially with you two by her side.”

A knock sounded on the door, interrupting their quiet moment. Katniss stood up and went to the door.

“It’s probably Gale and Al,” she said with her hand on the knob. “They took off with Haymitch this morning to go fishing. All three are convinced that they are the best fisherman, though I’m pretty sure that they’ll come back with empty fish baskets.”

“Oh ye of little faith,” Peeta replied as he took a sip from his cup.

Katniss opened the door with a smile, convinced that she was going to see three very disgruntled men.

Instead, she found Rory on the doorstep of their home.

He was the last person that she expected to be haunting her doorway.

“Katniss?” Peeta came up from behind her and put an arm around her shoulders. “Who—“ His eyes widened seeing the young man in front of them. “Hello.”

Rory held out his hand to Peeta. “We haven’t met formally,” he said to the older man. “I’m Rory Hawthorne, Gale’s younger brother—“

“Rory? What are you doing here?”

Katniss looked behind Rory to find her sister walking towards them with Joey, whose head was comfortably rested on Prim’s shoulder as she slept. Prim walked up the steps until she was in front of her former love.

Rory stilled seeing Prim, barefoot with her niece in her arms.

“You look beautiful like that,” he said to her softly.

“You didn’t tell anyone where you were going, did you?” Prim asked.

She looked worriedly at Katniss and Peeta. If word got out of their whereabouts, they didn’t doubt that trouble would be arriving at their doorstep.

“I didn’t,” Rory assured them. “I told them that I was going to visit Gale in District 2. Mom understood in her own way—said that she was used to her sons getting their hearts broken by Everdeen girls—“

“If you’ve come to cause trouble,” Prim told him, her eyes hard. “I suggest you leave.”

“I love you,” Rory burst out suddenly. “I don’t care what your family or my family has done! I just want to be with you, Prim.”  

Katniss walked onto the porch and lifted her child from Prim’s arms. Joey remained fast asleep despite the tense air around her.

She placed a hand on Prim’s shoulder.

“Why don’t you two take a walk?” Katniss suggested. She could see that her sister seemed torn about Rory. “Some fresh air will do you both some good.” She looked over at Peeta. “Sweetheart, why don’t you take Rory’s bag?”

Peeta went forward and took the rucksack from the boy’s shoulders. He squeezed Prim’s shoulder and gave her a smile. “Go on.”

Wordlessly, the couple turned and walk down into the sand. Katniss watched them for a moment. She never wanted this for Prim. She always wanted her sister to live a happy, simple life.

Something inside, however, told her that Prim’s life was not destined to be so easy.

“Let’s get Joey inside,” Peeta said as he put an arm around her to lead her into their hut. “I think they need this time alone.”

Katniss met his eyes. “I’m scared for her.”

“You have to understand that she doesn’t need to be protected anymore,” he replied as they walked inside. “She grew up a long time ago.”

“When?”

“The moment you were pushed into a train cart going to District 4.”

++++++

“So he just walked right up to your porch to beg for Prim back?” Gale asked her.

The two friends were sitting out on the porch waiting for Prim and Rory to come back.

“Yup,” she said as she leaned against him.

Gale and Al returned with Haymitch a few minutes after the couple departed, each man had a single fish in his basket though she had to admit that Al’s fish was probably the biggest.

Inside Peeta and Al were getting dinner ready. Haymitch would also be attending. They always made sure to involve him in family events despite his grumbling.

“Well, there have been those who have done great things to be with ones they love,” Gale replied with a grin and she elbowed him before her head went to his shoulder. He put an arm around her pulling her closer. “Katniss, are you happy?”

She smiled to herself thinking of Peeta and Joey. “Immensely,” she replied. “And you?”

“Very much.” He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Sometimes, I’m so happy that I think that it’s all just a dream.”

“I know what you mean.”

The two fell in a companionable silence, Katniss’ eyes closing in relaxation.

“This looks familiar.” She opened her eyes to see Prim and Rory watching them. Prim tilted her head to peer at the pair. “Now that I look at you together, I can see how you don’t seem to fit. You’re almost too alike.”

Gale smiled at her. “You were always a lot smarter than the rest of us.” Katniss lifted her head from his shoulder and her best friend stood up slowly, his eyes on his youngest brother. “Hi, Rory.”

“Hey, Gale,” Rory greeted him awkwardly. It had been the first time since he left for District 2 that the brothers had seen one another. Also, since then, Rory had learned about his brother’s sexual preference.

The door opened and Al peeked out, meeting Gale’s eyes with a grin. “Dinner’s ready.” Al turned to see Prim and Rory standing before him and beckoned them over. “You two are welcome to join us.” The couple walked up the steps and onto the porch. Al walked out when he realized that it was Gale’s brother standing before him. “We haven’t really met—my name is Al.” He held out a hand to the young man.

“Rory.” They shook hands and Rory looked to his brother for confirmation. Gale nodded once. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

Gale went to the two, putting an arm around his younger brother and giving him a smile. “I’m glad you came.” Together, the three men walked into the hut.

Prim remained on the porch, her eyes following them. However, Katniss could see the hesitancy in her sister’s rigid body. She was still not sure about her feelings, and it showed.

She went to Prim looking into her torn eyes.

“Nothing has to be decided overnight, Prim.” They linked arms as they walked inside; Prim sighed quietly. “Like I promised, nothing will hold you down.”

++++++

“Bring Joey to me, won’t you?”

Haymitch grumbled at her request, but gently lifted Joey from her bassinette to hand her to her mother. He carried Joey carefully as he stared at the baby, her blue eyes curiously looking up at him.

“You look like you’re going to be a troublemaker,” he told the infant as her arm shot up to grab at him. “Just like your Mama.”

“Don’t say that to my child!” Katniss admonished with a chuckle. Carefully, he placed Joey in her arms before sitting down next to them. “We all know that if she did turn out to be a little demon, you would always get her out of trouble, anyway.”

“Would not,” he argued weakly. “So how goes it?”

She had decided to visit Haymitch with Joey, since Peeta had taken everyone out on a fishing boat. He had just recently learned to guide one with the help of Finnick, who was serving co-captain, during the boat trip.

“It goes,” she replied. “Though I think my sister is having an existential crisis.”

“Existential?” Haymitch smirked. “Big word for a fisherman’s wife.”

She scowled at him as she held Joey while looking through her satchel. Pulling out a book, Katniss handed it to Haymitch. “I’ve been doing some reading.”

Haymitch read the title. “You know that Albert Camus never saw himself as an existentialist,” he told her.

“Well, we can discuss that during our next book meeting,” Katniss joked as she bounced Joey on her lap. “What do you think I should tell Prim to do?”

“You shouldn’t be telling her to do anything,” Haymitch replied. “She’s not a child anymore. Prim can’t have anyone dictating how her life should go. You, of all people, should know that!” Joey let out a yelp at the sudden shout erupting from Haymitch’s mouth. Quickly, he took Joey from her mother. “Sorry, kid.”

“I guess you and I would both understand the pressure of District society,” Katniss replied as she watched him. “You’ve never talked to me about her.”

He adjusted Joey into the crook of his arm before looking at Katniss. “You never asked.”

“So, tell me about her,” she said to him. “You told Peeta I reminded you of her—and that’s why you helped us.”

“It’s true. Like Effie, you have the spunk—and that light in your eyes that makes you look like you’re made for trouble,” he said fondly. “The first time I met her, she told me to jump off a short bridge.” He chuckled to himself. “I’d pursue her and she would just roll her eyes at me. In the end, she was the one who went up to me and kissed me—just because she felt like it.”

“When did that change?”

“We were too afraid to rock the boat. Our love had limitations when everyone knows that love shouldn’t be like that at all,” he told her as he sat back. “That last time I saw her—Effie was a stranger. I could see that she felt like she didn’t even fit in her own skin. I wish I had told her to go and run away—she didn’t even have to be with me. She should’ve had the chance to know herself.”

“Maybe you should be the one talking to Prim,” Katniss told him.

“Maybe I should.”

++++++

The time had come for Prim to leave.

Katniss, along with Peeta and Joey, stood in the train station with the young girl. Gale and Al were saying goodbye to Rory a few feet away, who was also leaving on the same train to District 12.

“I hate saying goodbye,” Prim said as she carried Joey in her arms. “And she’s going to grow up so fast without me. I wish that I could visit more often but I know that’s not possible.” She kissed the baby’s forehead before placing her in Peeta’s arms.

“You know you’re always welcome here,” Peeta told his pseudo-sister and she nodded trying to stop the tears from falling. “We’re sure going to miss you around here.”

Prim gave him a bright smile, her eyes shining. “Take care of my sister, okay?”

He pulled her in for a one-armed hug so not to squash the now sleeping baby. “Be careful out there in 12.”

Suddenly, Prim turned to Katniss. “I need to talk to you,” she said, her eyes darting over to see Rory approaching them.

“What’s going on?” she asked her younger sister, worry apparent in her voice.

“I’m not going back to 12.” Prim bit her lower lip. “I’m going to District 1—my train leaves in five minutes.”

“What do you mean you’re going to District 1?” They turned to see Rory beside them, with Gale and Al in tow.

“I kept on trying to tell you,” she said to the stunned young man. “I can’t go back—not anymore. Something has changed in me. I don’t know what it is yet, but I have to find out! If I don’t, I’ll be stuck in District 12—raising babies and doing what everyone expects of me.”

Prim took Rory’s hands in hers. “I want you to come with me. We can see what else is out there—what kind of lives the other factions lead. Maybe it’ll open our eyes.” She looked into his eyes, her smile hopeful. “What do you think?”

Rory stared at her for a moment as the horn of the train echoing in the station signaled the last call for District 12.

Slowly, Rory pulled their hands apart, wordlessly shaking his head, before turning to go the train.

Gale and Al quickly followed to check on the boy.

Katniss watched her sister’s hands fall to her sides as she looked down, her shoulders quaking.

“Oh, Prim.” Katniss gathered into her arms. “I’m so sorry.”

“No… no…” Prim said through her tears. “I think that I already knew that he wouldn’t come.” She met her sister’s eyes. “But it still doesn’t stop the hurt. Because I do love him, but I know that love shouldn’t have limitations.”

She heard the echo of Haymitch’s words and knew that he had talked to her younger sister.

“District 1, huh?” Katniss lifted her chin. “You going to be okay out there?”

Prim nodded and took a shallow breath. “Haymitch got me into some school for gifted people. He knows the Head of the Academy. His son is also a student there, so they’ll be there to guide me.”

Gale and Al came rushing back as the sounds of the train leaving reverberated through the station.

“Are you okay?” Gale asked Prim kindly. “He isn’t mad. He just knows that it isn’t right for him.”

Prim nodded as she sniffed back another set of tears. “I know—he’s just scared. I understand the feeling all too well.”

Another train slowly moved into the station—Prim’s train to District 1.

She turned to Katniss, her smile shaky. “Walk me over, won’t you?” She turned to look at Peeta with Joey, then at Gale and Al. “All of you?”

The men collectively nodded.

Katniss took her sister’s hand and kissed the top of it as she gave her a soft smile.

“Well then, let’s get you to District 1.”

++++++

Soon enough, it was time for her husband to depart.

“It really is nice here,” Gale remarked as they sat outside on the porch. “I promise that we’ll try to make as many trips as we can.”

“I’m really going to miss you, Gale,” Katniss said tearfully. “That first time we separated—it was such a whirlwind with the baby coming, so I didn’t think about it too much, but this time it’s harder. We created some good memories in this place—all of us. I can’t lose my best friend again.”

“You’re going to be okay, sweetheart,” he assured her and he kissed the top of head. “Nothing is going to change. It doesn’t matter where I am—I’m always going to be your best friend and I’m always going to love you.”

Katniss smiled and gave him a nod. “I love you, too.”

“Let’s go inside,” he suggested as he stood up. “I have something to show you.”

Helping her up, the two made their way into the hut. Al and Peeta were out gathering things for Gale to give to their father. Katniss’ present for Mr. Mellark was already in Gale’s rucksack—an actual photograph of Joey taken by Finnick’s old camera.

She couldn’t thank Mr. Mellark enough—he had been the one who paid for their train tickets, and he had been the one who sold the gold pocket watch from his father to falsify her name on the documents they needed to register into District 4.

Gale would be making an unexpected trip to District 12—to check on his brother and to deliver the presents, including the book that Prim had made for their mother and Mr. Mellark.            

“Have a seat,” Gale said as he closed the door and she went to sit at the kitchen table. Going into his rucksack on their couch, he pulled something out of it before sitting beside her. “I was hoping this would happen while I was here. I just about gave up when it happened yesterday.”

“What is it?’ Her friend handed her a folded piece of paper.

“Go ahead,” he told her with a smile. “I hope that those reading lessons weren’t for nothing.”

She swatted his arm before opening the letter. Quickly, Katniss read over the title before looking at Gale.

“I thought this would take at least a year,” she said in quiet shock.

“I greased some elbows to get this done, though I really wanted to do this before Joey came.” Gale handed her a pen as she sniffed back her tears. “At least now, it can happen before Joey is old enough to realize that her mother was married to her favorite Uncle.” He laughed through his own tears.

As hard as it had been, their marriage had been an interesting one.

“Go on,” he urged, his voice choked. “Sign it.”

Katniss nodded and placed the pen to the line at the bottom before writing her married name for the last time: **Katniss Hawthorne**.

This time, she understood the words in front of her.

The tears came steadily and he pulled her in for a hug.

“Thank you,” he whispered into her ear. “Thank you for loving me despite everything. You will always be the number one girl in my life.”

“What about Joey?”

“She’s the number one baby in my life,” he declared. “Until your next one comes along—then, we’ll talk.”

The front door opened and the two brothers entered. They stopped in their tracks seeing Katniss and Gale’s tear-stained faces.

“What’s going on?” Al asked worriedly as his lover joined his side.

“As of today, Katniss and I are officially divorced,” Gale told them. “Now, Katniss will be able to have a real marriage—if she wants.” Her best friend looked over at Peeta with a smile. “She’s all yours.”

Peeta went to her, sitting in the chair that Gale once occupied. Picking up the paper on the table, he read it over before placing it back down.

Taking her hands in his, Peeta gave her a smile. “Your cursive is much better,” he remarked.

Her lips fell into a smile. “I had a good teacher,” she replied softly.

“Marry me?”

“Yes.”

++++++

“Mommy! Look at this!”

Joey ran to her mother excitedly. At four, their daughter had become quite the explorer—thanks to the book collection that she and Peeta had compiled during their time in District 4.

“What is it, darling?” Katniss asked as she knelt before the little girl. Joey stood before her proudly, her two long, dark braids swinging behind her as her blue eyes sparkled like the sun hitting the ocean in front of them.

“It’s a sand dollar,” Joey replied with a beaming smile. “It’s complete—just like the one that Daddy showed me in his seashell book!”

“How about you hold onto it so you can show it to Daddy?” she suggested. “Maybe you’ll find more as we walk.”

“I’ll show Daddy right now!” Katniss turned to see Peeta approaching, his hand holding their year-old son’s hand as he toddled towards his mother and sister. “I’ll find one for Teddy too!”

Theodore, or Theo—as they called him, was born during a summer night in opposed to his sister’s sunrise beginning. The siblings were pretty much like night and day. While Joey was loud and energetic, her younger brother was quiet and calm. He made no sound as Katniss pushed him out into the world and for a moment, she had been afraid, until he let out one high-pitched cry to let them know that he was okay.

Though opposites, brother and sister were very close. Like her book counterpart, Joey was the only one who was allowed to call her baby brother Teddy. He would cry if anyone else called him by that name.

Father and son reached the girls and her husband gave her a quick kiss. “What’s going on here?”

“Well, darling,” she began with a smile. “Our daughter had just made her first big discovery.” Katniss nodded a Joey. “Go ahead, my love. Show him.”

Theo tugged at the skirt of his mother’s dress and she picked him up quickly planting a kiss on his rosy cheeks. She smoothed his unruly blond hair knowing that it was all in vain—it would be disheveled no matter what she did. Theo had inherited his father’s natural curl and his mother’s thick hair properties.

“It’s a sand dollar, Daddy!” Joey held it out to her father.

Peeta knelt down in front of her. “It’s lovely, sweetie! What are you going to buy with it?”

“You can buy something with it?” their daughter asked curiously. “What?”

Her husband met her eyes and winked. “Dances, of course.” Suddenly, he scooped Joey up in his arms and swung her around. The little girl screamed excitedly, her arms thrown up in delight. Wrapping an arm around her mid-section, Peeta took her other hand and began to twirl his daughter in a dance as the water hitting the shore touched his feet.

“Mama?” Katniss turned to see her son pointing at the dancing pair before giving her a smile. Theo had such a beautiful smile—like Peeta’s.

“You want to dance, too?” He nodded and she began to sway with the little boy. “I suppose we should practice for your Aunt Prim’s wedding. We don’t want to have two left feet, do we?”

Her sister’s wedding would be in a month—to Cato, the son of the Head of her Academy. Turned out that the two had hit it off right when she arrived in District 1. Prim had a way with words and he had an artistic hand. They had bonded when she had read him some of her journal entries about her life in District 12 and he had asked to draw illustrations based on her excerpts.

Two years later, Prim’s book with Cato’s illustrations about life in District 12 was published. It had been an instant success, even garnering the attention of the President of Panem. After that, her sister had been commissioned to write about the rest of the Districts.

It was on her commission visit to District 4 that she and Peeta, along with a toddler Joey, had met her sister’s young man. She remembered the glowing look on Prim’s face and the intimate smile that the couple shared when they were together.

They all liked Cato—he was smart and studious. Peeta and he bonded over the various books that had just come out and argued over which ones were worth reading. He played with Joey, even bringing her a paint set and he was apologetic to Katniss when her daughter ended up painting her bedroom walls yellow.

He and Prim cleaned the room—and it was where Katniss caught her sister pressing a kiss to the young man’s lips. Katniss knew then that this was the man who would marry her sister—the look in her sister’s eyes after she had pulled away proved it.

The couple left District 4 soon after but not before Cato got permission from Katniss, Peeta, and even Haymitch to propose to her sister.

“Do you think I’m a good dancer?” Katniss asked her son and he nodded enthusiastically. “Thank you, baby!” She blew a raspberry into his cheek and he giggled loudly.

She never thought that her children’s laughter could bring her so much joy.

The little one in her stomach moved about---Katniss couldn’t wait to hear his or her laughter.

“Mommy! It’s my turn to dance with Teddy!” Joey went to them as Katniss placed her son onto the sand. Together, the siblings joined hands in a circular, spinning dance—their laughter floating along the soft waves.

“May I?” Katniss turned to find her husband holding out his hand, a handsome smile on his lips.

She took his hand. “You may.” Wrapping an arm around her waist, Peeta pulled her close against him, their growing child in-between them. “Practicing for the wedding? Gale and Al claim to be more coordinated than we are.”

Gale and Al would be joining the rest of the family in District 1 for the wedding.

The couple visited often to spoil their niece and nephew as well as give them news about goings-on in District 12. It is how they found out about Mr. and Mrs. Mellark’s separation. Peeta’s mother was already living with kin in District 10 by the time they got the news.

They had also found out that Mr. Mellark and her mother would also be attending Prim’s wedding—together. It would be the first time that they would be seeing their grandchildren.

Peeta dipped her easily before twirling her back in his arms. “Those two wish that they had my moves.”

“I think that your moves are how we ended up with this new baby,” she responded as they slowed down. The tide brushed against their feet, tickling her toes and making the child inside her move. “Haymitch is going to be cooking tonight, right?”

“I believe so,” her husband said. “Annie, Finnick, and Sam are coming to the house, too. I think Annie’s cousin is visiting, so she’ll be joining us—she’s from District 7. I can’t remember her name though.”

“I think it’s Johanna,” Katniss informed him with a grin. “And we all know how much Haymitch loves meeting new people. I think we’re in for a long evening. Should we bring the kids in now to clean them up?”

They looked over at Joey and Theo, who were still twirling together further up along the soft sand.

Peeta shook his head, beckoning the children to join them. The two rushed over excitedly, eager to be part of their dance. She picked up her young son and Peeta picked up Joey; the four of them beginning a slow dance along the shore.

Their eyes met contently and her husband pressed his lips softly to hers.

Katniss could still taste the remnants of their old life in his kiss—sugar from the bakery and the changing leaves in the forest behind the fence. It interwove with bits of their new one—applesauce that he had stolen from Joey’s breakfast, sweat from chasing their son around, and the sunset which they often watched together.

She pulled away, still breathless and trembling from his touch, after all this time.

“No,” Peeta said as they swayed, their children now sleeping on their shoulders. “Let’s just stay out here a little longer.”

* * *

 

Thank you for reading this story! I hope that you enjoyed it.

A few things:

In the _Little Women_ , Jo and Laurie (Theodore Lawrence) reunite after a long time apart when she wakes up to him giving her a kiss—just like Gale did.

Josephine is, of course, the name of the main character of _Little Women_. However, I didn’t necessarily want to call Peeta and Katniss’ daughter Jo because it reminds me too much of Johanna—so, instead I went with Joey. It’s very Dawson’s Creek, but I love the thought of a little Joey Mellark.

Theodore is the name of Jo’s best friend in _Little Women_ and she, like Joey, is the only one who calls him ‘Teddy’.

I love toast babies. I think the baby in Katniss is named Beth—but, we’ll see.

Sam (Annie and Finnick’s son), of course, is named after Sam Claflin, who plays Finnick Odair, in the THG movies.

The book that Katniss is reading by Albert Camus is—surprise, surprise— _The Rebel_ , which is a novel length essay by the author about revolution in societies.

I know that Cato in the THG series is actually from District 2, but I’ve changed it up for this particular story. Had to get him near Prim, somehow. Here I go—pairing Cato and Prim up again.

I never saw Prim marrying Rory, anyhow.

I wanted her to be the product of this new outlook that Katniss and Peeta’s relationship brought on. Also, I wanted her to be successful on her own terms.

Eventually, I want to write a little more in this universe.

Thank you to everyone from the bottom of my heart, especially to my husband who argued with me over sentences and other stuff—he is awesome.

Hellos, comments, and reviews are always welcome.

Until the next story, JLaLa


End file.
